Listen to your heart, when Kaiba's calling for you
by HarukaNanase24
Summary: Joey has kept a secret from his friends. Something that he has hidden for years... until the one person he never thought would find out has. What will he do when Kaiba does the unexpected?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, this is my first fanfic story ever and I wasn't sure how to start it off but here I go! I wanted my first ever to star these two because these two are my favorite shipping in this show. I hope you enjoy! I do not own YuGiOh sadly causes if I did this would have been a real couple XD**

"Joey, man! Hurry up or we'll be late again!"

"I'm comin' hold ya horses!" Joey drawled, fiddling with his shabby bag while racing to catch up to the gang. Currently his teeth were clenched around the strap so he could use both hands to rummage through it."'M tryin' to find mah notebook!"

Up ahead Tea let out a long-suffering sigh. "Don't tell me you lost it…"

"I didn't lose it!"

Tristan raised a skeptical brow at the blonde. "Oh yeah? Then, where is it?"

Silence followed the question for a long time. The three friends sweat dropped and shook their heads, causing Joey to pout. "I swear I had it dis mornin'!"

"Let me guess, the boogie man stole it along with your homework?" Tristan teased.

"Oh, dats it!" Joey growled, chasing after the retreating brunette down the side walk. "Come back he'e wise guy!"

Both Yugi and Tea watched in amusement at their friends' antics when suddenly the small duelist cried out. "Joey watch out!"

"Huh?- OOF!" Joey didn't even have time to get out his question before he was on the ground, having run straight into a passing person caught in his path. "Ow! Hey watch where ya goin'!"

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you Mutt?" A familiar voice grunted.

Brown eyes narrowed as he caught a glimpse of who he'd run into. "Shut it, money bags!"

Standing before him was Seto Kaiba. Joey couldn't stand the guy! He was always acting like he was better than everyone else and wouldn't leave Yugi and them alone. Not to mention he seemed to have hated Joey the moment they met and he didn't even know why! The only good thing about the brunette was his little brother Mokuba. How that kid ended up so sweet when his brother was such a prick was beyond him.

Cold cerulean met his own gaze, filled with more ice then the Arctic. "I didn't think dogs were allowed to run free. Moto should keep a tighter leash on you." He commented with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Furious by the words, Joey leapt to his feet and glared up at the taller teen. "'m not a damn dog ya creep! N' ah don' need a damn leash neitha!" He growled, balling his hands in fists while trying not to just punch that smug smirk off Kaiba's face.

"Leave him alone Kaiba," Tristan commanded, appearing beside his friend's side once he saw what was going on. Soon the others joined them.

"Yeah you don't have to be a jerk every time you see us," Tea scolded, glaring at him reproachfully.

"Oh look, the rest of the morons are here," Kaiba remarked with distaste as his gaze traveled to the others. "What's the matter, Wheeler, can't fight your own battles?"

Joey bristled at the remark and lunged forward, only to be stopped by Tristan and Yugi grabbing a hold of him. It was the only thing preventing him from beating the crap out of that smug egotistical asshole. "I can fight ya any time Kaiba! Name da place 'n I'll beat ya to a pulp!"

"Joey, calm down!" Yugi pleaded, holding on to the struggling blonde.

"Careful, Mutt. Keep yapping like that and people will think a Chihuahua got lost," with that last sneer thrown back over his shoulder the brunette headed into the school where the rest of the students were filing in.

The moment he was gone Joey was released from his friend's restraint and brushed himself off, feeling humiliated and annoyed by the older teen. It was bad enough that he was seen as dirt by the man but did he have to constantly remind the blonde that he thought he was trash?

"Don't listen to him, Joey. Kaiba doesn't know what he's talking about," Yugi reassured him kindly with his big round amethyst eyes, patting his arm. There was just something about Yugi; he always knew how to comfort a friend.

"Yeh well he don' have to be such a damn jerk all da time…"

Tea stepped forward and handed him his fallen bag. "Forget about him guys. Just think, after today we get a whole week off school!"

"Yeah!" Tristan grinned madly and pumped his fist in the air. "No homework for a whole week!"

While his friends celebrated and talked about their plans, Joey couldn't help but feel dread in his veins. No school for a week was not something he looked forward to for one reason… He'd have to deal with his old man.

"…y…Joey…?"

Blinking a few times his vision focused on the spikey black, red and gold hair in front of him. A pair of crimson eyes watched him intently for an answer.

"Eh? Oh, hey der Yami. When did ya get he'e?"

The Pharaoh gazed at him questioningly and Joey could swear he knew something was up. The spirit always seemed to do that weird thing where he'd look at you and know what you were thinking. It was creepy but helpful when it came to dealing with the weird crap that happened around them constantly.

"I was trying to tell you that you shouldn't let Kaiba get to you," Yami finally replied.

Holding in a sigh of relief, the blonde gave his friend a thumbs up and grinned. "Don' worry Pharaoh. I ain't gonna let da arrogant asshole bring ol' Joey Wheeler down!" He secretly hoped that the Pharaoh wouldn't ask any more questions. He didn't want any of his friends to worry about him and couldn't burden them with this.

"That's more like it!" Tristan thumped him on the back before suddenly taking off. "But if I were you I'd start running, man! The bells gonna ring!"

Joey's eyes grew wide when he realized Yugi and Tea were already at the door and Tristan was leaving him in the dust. "AYE! Wait fo' me!" He booked it after the others, feeling the gaze of a certain Pharaoh following him the whole way…

 **That's the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it and I'll try and get the next chapter going if you all want more! Please review ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2: Evil Teachers and Arcades

**So, I couldn't wait any longer I was so excited to write more after posting my first chapter that I had to keep going XD**

 **Once again, I sadly do NOT own YuGiOh… just saying that makes me cry**

 **Enjoy!**

('Thoughts')

("Speaking")

( _Flashback_ )

Tick…tock…tick…tock…

'Come on…'

Tick…tock…

'Damnit why is it so slow!?' Joey moaned silently to himself, watching the clock with growing impatience. Of course, the last class of the day had to be math; the worst subject in the entire world. All he could see were a bunch of evil numbers mocking him on the paper. Contrary to popular believe he wasn't an idiot but he did have a tough time understanding the stuff. It wasn't easy when he didn't have much time to actually do the homework at home.

"Joey, stop fidgeting!" Tea hissed softly beside him.

It was only then that he realized he'd been tapping his foot and fiddling with the pencil in his hand. Sheepishly he stopped and gave her an apologetic smile to which she only rolled her eyes. All his friends knew how much he despised math.

Sighing once more he took to looking around the room out of pure boredom. Everyone was either zoned out or actually doing the work given by the teacher, Mrs. Mershman. She used to be an English teacher but now taught math… and this year was her first. The woman was pure evil. She talked to everyone as if they were five and taught out of the damn book. Mrs. Mershman once gave them the answer to a solution out of the thing and yet when the class later gave the answer the next day she said it was wrong! She was the one who GAVE them the way to do it!

When Tea tried to explain the problem, the woman only smiled in a condescended way and told her that she had done no such thing. Poor Tea was fuming after class at the unfairness of it all.

There was another reason Joey hated the teacher- she hated him with a passion. It was obvious with the way she called him out on his mistakes, or took pleasure in marking his wrong answers down or sent him to detention for being late.

Soon his gaze landed on a certain brunette CEO. The older teen was on his laptop, no doubt doing something business-y related. The only reason he got away with doing this in class was because he was an A class student. That, and all the teachers either loved or were scared of him.

Seeing that familiar scowl on his face made Joey wonder if he ever smiled- really smiled. The only times he's seen an actual smile on Kaiba's face was when it was directed at Mokuba. Thinking of the younger Kaiba made Joey want to chuckle. The little imp was a sweet kid and he loved having the younger boy around. Mischief and excitement were always dancing in those big gray-blue eyes of his. Complete opposite of the icy intimidating cerulean of the older Kaiba.

As he was musing about the major difference between the two brother's personalities he suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him. It was only then that he remembered he was still staring at the brunette who was now meeting his gaze. Startled he jerked back a little in his seat, cheeks flaring red at being caught.

Kaiba continued to glare at him with a raised brow that practically screamed 'What the hell are you doing, Mutt.' Joey wanted to look away but didn't want to make Kaiba think he was afraid of him. Instead, he glared back at the other teen in challenge despite his rosy cheeks.

''m not bowin' down to dis creep…' He growled competitively.

This continued for a few more seconds before suddenly the bell rang out shrilly, sounding the end of the day.

"Freedom!" Joey cheered, momentarily forgetting his stare contest until he spotted Kaiba gathering his stuff and leaving with a satisfied smirk thrown over at the blonde. 'Damnit!'

"You ready to go, Joey?" Yugi chirped happily.

"Eh? Where we goin, Yug?"

"Don't tell me you forgot already!" Tea cried in exasperation. "We're all heading to the arcade together to meet up with Ryou and Duke!"

Joey's confusion changed to a light bulb. "Oh yeh! I can't wait ta beat dat stupid dice boy!"

"Joey! I thought you and Duke were friends!?" Yugi looked up at him in surprise as they walked out of the classroom.

"Yeh we're all buddy buddies- but dat doesn't mean I like havin' him toss me in a damn dog suit or hittin' on my sista!" Joey growled, balling up his fists.

"What?!" Tristan yelped, staring at Joey in horror. "He hit on Serenity?!"

"'N don' think I didn't see ya doin' da same thing!" The blonde added, grabbing his friend in a headlock. "No one lays a hand on MY baby sista!"

"Ow ow ow ow! Ok! I give! Uncle! Mercy!" Tristan cried out while flailing under the wrath of an overprotective brother. "Anyone have a white flag?!"

Once the others finally decided to help the brunette out they made their way to the arcade. Ryou and Duke were already there waiting for them. The two greeted the four cheerfully once they were in sight and the gang joined in conversation. Yugi and Ryou, the more calm and gentle of the gang, started chatting about their Yami's. Tristan was busy ordering everyone some food while Tea was sighing at all the grease about to head her way.

Meanwhile Joey had quickly dragged Duke off to challenge the black-haired teen. It was only a manner of time before they were tied together. Joey was determined to beat the dice freak once and for all when he spotted the newest game- Dance Dance Revolution. Eyes gleaming, he turned to face his opponent. "Ready ta get ya butt whooped Devlin?"

"In your dreams Wheeler," Duke huffed with a smirk. "Nothing you chose will matter anyway."

"Oh yeah? How 'bout dat?" He pointed to the game with a grin.

Glancing in the direction he was pointing, Duke raised a dark brow. "You think you can beat me at that?"

"I know I can!"

"Well prepare yourself for another beating," He grinned, stepping up to the platform with Joey following his lead.

"Yer on!" Joey quickly found a good song and started it. It was his first time trying it but he was no rookie when it came to dancing. Tea often asked the guys to dance with her when they went to dance clubs and in that time, he'd become a pro. His body moved fluidly across the floor, adding his own flair to the patterns until he was practically flying.

Soon the pair had gathered a group of onlookers who were all cheering them on. In the front were Yugi, Pharaoh, Tea, Tristan and Ryou. While Yugi and Ryou rooted for them both Tristan could be heard shouting Joey's name along with Tea. Yami simply watched but was looking at the blonde with an impressed eye.

In the end, it was Joey as the winner. Duke had done pretty well, his body movements smooth and sexy, but Joey had won with his fired-up passion. The crowd cheered his name as he stood there panting and grinning madly. One voice, however, rang out above the rest.

"Way to go Joey!"

Freezing in place he looked at the back of the crowd where a young boy was jumping up and down excitedly with wild black hair. Standing beside the happy Mokuba was none other than Kaiba.

'Ah damn…'


	3. Chapter 3: Little Brothers and Pharaohs

**Here you go! Chapter 3 is up and running! I've been in my room all day typing away because I have nothing else to do except mope about a crappy morning. So instead I whipped up the next part of the story and so now I bring you this!**

 **Sadly I do not own YuGiOh…**

 **Enjoy!**

("Speaking")

('Thoughts')

( _Flashbacks_ )

(End of Flashback)

Joey couldn't believe it. Staring at him from the back of the arcade was Seto Kaiba. Why the hell was he here?! Judging from the overexcited Mokuba at his side he guessed the kid had dragged his older brother out here. Despite the usual scowl across the teens face, he was looking at Joey in a way he'd never seen before. It made him… anxious for some reason. His heart beat a bit faster and he had no idea why. Shaking his head, he blamed it on adrenaline and hopped down to join his friends again.

"Is that Mokuba and Kaiba?" Yugi asked in surprise.

"Yeeeep! Looks like the kid used the puppy eye trick on o'l Kaiba again," Joey snickered, remembering the time he first saw the boy whip those chibi eyes out full force. Being an older brother himself, he knew first-hand how potent those things were. Even the icy CEO couldn't resist them.

"Hi guys!" Mokuba came bounding up to the gang with the ever-present smile on his face. "Joey, that was amazing! How'd you learn to do that?!"

Tea put a hand on Joey's shoulder. "Joey is a natural. He's usually my dance partner when the others get too tired- he can dance all night long!"

Laughing sheepishly at the compliment from his friend, he ran his hand across the back of his neck. "Eh… it was nothin'… Just comes easy ta me."

"Wasn't he incredible, Seto?" Mokuba asked the older Kaiba who had made his way through the crowd to join his brother.

The brunette eyed the blonde for a moment before shrugging. "I suppose it's true what they say; You can teach a dog tricks."

Instead of rising to the bait like he usually would, Joey folded his arms smugly. "Bet I could wipe da floor with ya at dis Kaiba."

Nose wrinkling in distaste the other scoffed. "As if I would stoop to something so childish. Unlike some people, I have my pride."

"Hey!"

"Yugi, are you excited for no school?!" Mokuba asked the small duelist, interrupting the two feuding teens.

"I am! What are you planning on doing?" Yugi ignored Kaiba's annoyed glare at the question from his rival.

"Tonight, I'm going to a friends for a few days! We're all going to have a movie marathon," Mokuba grinned happily, eyes shining. "My friend Justin wants to watch all of the Hunger Games movies and I want to watch all the Transformers!"

"Whoa there, kid! You're going to be up for a long time!" Tristan commented in surprise.

Upon hearing this, Kaiba piped in. "Remember not to stay up too late, Mokuba…"

"Aww but Setoooo…!"

"No buts. I don't want you being too tired and grumpy when you come home," Kaiba cut in. "You need your sleep."

Just when Mokuba was about to try and protest once again, Joey added quickly. "Just think of it dis way, kiddo. By goin' to bed on time, ya get mo' days ta watch da movies!"

"He's right, Mokuba. If you do it all in one go you'll have nothing to do those other days," Yugi chirped.

Mokuba's eyes lit up in understanding. "I didn't even think of that!"

Behind the boy's shoulder, Kaiba gave both Yugi and Joey a look that showed his reluctant gratitude for their quick thinking. Under the intense gaze of those blue eyes he felt a bit of color grow on his face. Were they always that blue?

"It's getting late Mokuba. If you want to be ready in time to go to your friend's house, we should go now," the older teen turned with a whirl of his coat tails, heading towards the exit.

"Aww but we just got here Seto!" Mokuba whined, quickly racing after his brother. "Bye guys!"

"Bye Mokuba!" The gang called back, waving to the boy.

"Have fun at ya friends' place, champ!" Joey added.

"Thanks Joey!" Mokuba smiled brightly before taking hold of Kaiba's hand. Surprisingly, the brunette allowed it without a glance. Joey couldn't help thinking it was nice to see the brotherly bond they shared. It was one of the few times where Kaiba showed he was human like the rest of them. If only he showed that same kindness to others besides his brother… He stood there for a few more moments until the two were out of sight before turning around- and being brought face to face with Yami.

"Yipe!" Joey jerked back in surprise at being suddenly so close to the Pharaoh. He merely got a knowing look and laughed nervously. "Geez, ya scared me Yami…! Ya sure ya wasn't a ninja instead of a Pharaoh?"

A smirk grew on the 5,000-year-old spirit. "I'm pretty sure I wasn't a ninja, Joey. However, ruling a kingdom did mean I had to learn a few things."

Curiosity getting the better of him he couldn't help but tilt his head and ask. "Oh yeh? Like what?"

Seeing that smirk change into a more knowing expression, the blonde felt a strange chill travel up his back. "How to be observant," The Pharaoh left the startled teen to join the rest of the group.

'Observant…? What da hell does he mean by dat?' Joey thought bewilderedly, watching him go. 'All I was doin' is starin' at…' He froze and blushed. Did Yami think that he liked-?!

Shaking his head quickly he awkwardly rejoined the others and avoided Yami's gaze at all cost. It was ridiculous. There was no way someone like him could think like that towards Kaiba. Sure, Joey had to admit the guy was good looking despite being a total prick. But the brunette had the attitude of a pissed off cat after a bath, and Joey had learned one thing about pissed cats over the years; you don't mess with those unless you want to get scratched.

 **And that's the end of part 3! Is Yami right? Is Joey overreacting? Is it late at night and should I be in bed instead of typing? All the answers (except the last one cause I'm avoiding doing that right now) will be answered in the next few chapters! Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Past Memories and Pictures

**Onto the next chapter! I hope everyone enjoys the fast updates as much as I do. I can't stop typing! I want to get this all done before I head back to college soon so here you go! Once again, I sadly do not own YuGiOh or any of the characters. If I did, the Puppyshipping would be a real thing and not in my dreams.**

 **("Speaking")**

 **('Thinking')**

 **(** _ **Flashback**_ **)**

It took a few hours for Joey to forget the incident. The extra-large pizza and visit to Gramps Game shop were a big help. It was always nice to see Solomon when he went for a visit. He was like the grandpa Joey never had.

Both sets of his grandparents were either gone or not in contact with him since his parents split up. He couldn't remember the last time he'd heard from them… probably when Serenity was a baby. Like their Mother, his grandparents on that side preferred his little sister more than him. They all said he'd grow up to be riffraff or a thug. Joey remembered the day his Mother found out he had joined a gang a few years back…

" _Big brother!"_

 _A 16-year-old Joey turned around to see his 13-year-old baby sister run up to the Game shop and throw herself into his arms. "Serenity! How ya doin?"_

" _I'm doing great, big brother! I've missed you!" She smiled up at him adoringly._

 _Seeing that sweet smile, he couldn't deny her a smile in return. "I missed ya too, Ren…"_

" _Ahem."_

 _Joey looked up to see his Mother, Maria Wheeler, standing behind his sister. She was dressed as stiffly as ever. Pencil suit and hair up in a bun, her make up perfectly put together and decked out in pearls and high heels. The displeased look on her face was ever present. "Joseph."_

" _Hey, Ma…"_

" _I see that your washer is working as well as ever," She remarked curtly, pointing out his grungy jeans and wrinkled dirty shirt in disgust._

 _Gritting his teeth for Serenity's sake he replied. "Just got offa work, hadn't had da time ta wash yet," Turning to his sister he asked her quietly to wait in the shop for him before she heard the annual lecture._

" _Oh? And where do you exactly work?" Maria asked snootily._

" _I work part time at da car shop up town. Pays good der. Work at a café de otha days."_

" _A car shop! Café! Just what I'd expect from you. Something so mundane. You'll never amount to anything with the grades you get. College would be impossible and any chance of getting a career. At this rate, you'll end up just like your poor excuse of a father."_

 _As she continued her rant, Joey could feel his anger grow. It was always the same. Nothing he ever did was good enough. She had her daughter to dress up and turn into a perfect little doll to follow in her footsteps- she had no use for a waste of time like him. He loved his sister and never resented her for their mother's decisions. He just hated it._

" _Probably end up an alcoholic too- Joseph Wheeler are you even listening to me?!" She demanded furiously._

" _Ya, Ma. I am listenin'," Joey couldn't hold in the slight growl and glare sent her way in his answer. "I ain't gonna end up like 'im."_

 _The brunette scowled at him. "I highly doubt that. You don't think I've heard? I know that you'd joined a gang! If this gets back to anyone I know I'll never hear the end of it! I've been embarrassed enough by your father- don't you dare do the same to me or bring that life style around Serenity or so help me you'll never see her again!"_

Joey had never been so furious in all his life. Not even when living with his Dad. It hadn't always been like that… they use to be a loving family at one point… but then his old man had started drinking more and more. Fights began. Blows were made. Eventually came the day when Maria packed up her things and took young Serenity from Joey's life. He hadn't seen her after that for years until Battle city. Sure, they'd wrote to each other and called when they could but even those were kept short by the overbearing Maria.

After his mother and sister left, his dad only got worse with his drinking and temper. Soon that turned to him quitting his job and making it Joey's responsibility to pay the bills and buy food for them both. It was getting harder to do with the old man stealing part of his check to buy more alcohol or gamble.

"Joey?"

The blonde looked down and saw his best friend peeking up at him. "Yeh, buddy?"

"Is something on your mind? You've been kind of quiet…" Yugi was watching him in concern. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Joey smiled down at him fondly. It was just like Yugi to worry about his friends like that. "Don't worry 'bout it Yug'. Just got stuff on mah mind."

"You'd tell me if there was something wrong though, right?" Yugi asked hopefully.

It broke Joey's heart, knowing that he couldn't give Yugi the answer he so wanted. He wanted to tell him but he just couldn't. "Sure Yug'," he lied, putting on a smile. "You'll be da first ta know."

The relief on the smaller boy's face caused the guilt to build inside of him. He hated lying to his friend like that. This just wasn't something he could burden others with. Not even sweet and loyal Yugi.

By the time Joey had to head home he was dreading it with all his might. Hopefully his dad wasn't home when he got there. It took about half hour before he was reaching his neighborhood and looking over his shoulder at all times. It was the bad part of town where the gangsters, drug dealers and prostitutes all hung out. Sadly, it was the only place they could afford right now thanks to his old man.

Being in a gang had given him a reputation so most thugs avoided him in fear of having the blonde retaliate. It was a relief to know that at least one good thing came out of his time as a gang member. Besides meeting Yugi of course. If it wasn't for the little duelist who knows where he'd be. Probably dead.

Coming up to his door he fished out his keys and unlocked it, stepping through reluctantly. Inside was dark and filled with the scent of stale alcohol and rotten food. Beer cans and bottles littered the floor along with old pizza boxes. Making his way to the kitchen he found the sink filled with dirty dishes and the counter filthy with left overs. Searching the fridge proved to be useless. All that was in there was more alcohol and spoiled food.

'Looks like another night of going hungry…' Joey sighed to himself, glad that he'd eaten that pizza earlier. It would probably be his last meal for a while until he snuck something at the café. The lady there knew that his living situation wasn't the greatest and always saved a little something for him when she could. She was a sweet older lady who treated him like family. It was the only motherly figure he really had.

Giving up on the kitchen he picked his way through the kitchen and living room and made his way up the stairs. From the looks of things his dad was probably out gambling or at a bar with friends. He might actually get a bit of peace tonight. Once in his room he set down his bag and flopped on his mattress. He didn't have a bedframe, just a mattress in the corner of the tiny room. He had a beat-up dresser that only held a few changes of clothes with two pictures on top. One was of him and Serenity as kids, both smiling with her hugging him and him throwing up a peace sign. The second picture was of the gang at Battle city. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, himself, Ryou, Duke, Mai, Serenity, Malik, and even the Kaiba brothers. It was because of Mokuba of course.

Him and his sister were side by side with Yugi in front of him due to his short size. Tristan and Duke could be seen fighting for who got to stand next to Serenity only to be beat by Tea and Mai. Ryou and Malik were beside each other with shy smiles at the camera. And Mokuba was on the far end, pushing Kaiba to Joey's other side. The taller teen looked rather uncomfortable while Mokuba was beaming at the camera. When Joey had first gotten the picture, he had laughed at the expression Kaiba had made and instantly framed it. Besides his duel deck, those pictures were his ultimate treasure. Because they held all his friends and family.

Smiling to himself, he laid down on his bed and drifted to sleep with the image floating through his mind…

Aaaaand that's the end of Chapter 4! I hope you liked the longer chapter, I'm going to try and make them longer from now on to give you guys more. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Pain and Discovery's

**(Ok so I went back and looked at this chapter but felt like it needed more so I added a few things to it because I wasn't satisfied with how it went the first time. I hope I did a little better with the edits I made. Let me know what you think!)**

 **Hi once again! Thank God, I no longer have the night shift at my job for a long time. It suuuucks! Anyway, I've seen the reviews and want to say thank you! They really inspire me to do my best and give you guys these chapters! I hope you enjoy the rest of this story!**

 **Once again… me no own YuGiOh… sobs**

 **This is Joey/Kaiba fic in case anyone was wondering XD**

 **(Warnings: mild violence and language)**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking'**

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 _Smiling to himself, he laid down on his bed and drifted to sleep with the image floating through his mind…_

BANG!

Joey jerked awake at the sudden noise of a door being slammed from downstairs. Years of living with his father had taught him never to be caught off guard, making him a very light sleeper. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked around quickly. Hearing the loud cursing and clatter coming from downstairs he realized that his dad must be home. From the anger in the older man's voice, he was also in a dangerous mood.

'Great… this ain't good…' Joey swallowed nervously before his fight or flight instincts kicked in. He quickly hid his few belongings in the duffle bag he kept tucked away in the closet. His deck, duel disk, the two picture frames that were on his dresser, and a little charm bracelet he got from his sister last year for his birthday. It was inscribed 'To the best big brother ever!' with Serenity's initials after it. He treasured it and kept it hidden at all cost so as not to lose it or damage it. Digging through his dresser he grabbed a set of clothes as well. When his dad got like this he knew when he had to get away. Sliding the strap onto his back he hurried to his window and struggled to open it. 'Come on, come on!'

"Where are ya, ya little piece o' shit!" a slurred and furious voice yelled from the hall, footsteps staggering toward his bedroom at surprising speed.

'Shit!' Joey gave an almighty heave and the window flew open. Quickly he started to scramble through only to feel large and rough hands grab hold of him. The next thing he knew, he was flying back into the wall behind him with a painful thud. "Augh!"

"Where ya think ya goin', ya mangy dog?" The man before him sneered down at him coldly.

Jacob Wheeler was a tall blonde man with the same eyes as Joey himself. The difference between them were Joey's eyes were a fiery and warm caramel brown and his fathers were hard and cruel. The man had a strong build to him- a bit of a beer belly but that did nothing to distract one from the rest of his muscled form. Joey always faced things head on and never backed down from a fight, but the one thing he was most afraid of was staring at him with murder in his eyes and froze him in his spot.

"Ya think ya can just run away from me?!" He yelled, reaching forward and grabbing a hold of his shirt to lift him to his feet. He pulled him up and slammed him into the wall, ignoring the pained yelp of his son as he hit the hard surface. "Answer me, boy! Ya know wha' happens when I don' get mah answer!"

Joey struggled in his father's tight grasp and quickly slammed his fist into the other man's face and the other into his gut. He knew it was a risky move but right now he couldn't face his dad in this state. When he was this drunk he didn't hold back or stop. He had enough scars to prove this across his body.

The moment the stunned man let go and stumbled back, Joey took his chance and booked it down the hall and down the stairs.

"Don' you run away from me, ya lil bitch!"

The teen was half way down when he felt something slam into the back of his head. The next moment he was laying sprawled out across the floor with a throbbing in his skull. Upstairs he could vaguely hear his father cursing after him through the ringing in his ears. 'Wheress it comin' from…?' He wondered drunkenly, blinking to clear away the spots in his vision.

Dizzy and light headed from the impact, he got to his feet and unsteadily made his way out the door as fast as he could. He didn't stop or look back. Didn't check to see if he was being followed. His adrenaline was on high and all he knew at that point was he had to get away, get away, get AWAY.

At one point, he thought he heard the voice of his father screaming at him in the distance but he couldn't be sure. Right now, his head was spinning and aching, his heart about ready to leap out of his chest, his breathing came out ragged and his vision was blurring.

Turning the corner at full speed, he started to run across the street without looking. The sound of a horn blared to his right. All he saw were a pair of lights before he was flying and fell into darkness…

Beep… Beep… Beep…

'Dat sound… wha' is dat…'

Beep… Beep…

'Am I late for school…? No… can't be…' Joey could feel himself start to stir more as he focused on that annoying beeping. His whole body felt strange to him. It was like he was stuck in a cloud and couldn't shake the fuzziness. There was also a dull throb coming from his head and arm. The other thing he started to notice was that he could hear voices in the background.

"...should be alright… medicine… check in soon…"

"…Thank…call when I hear…"

Brows furrowing in concentration, Joey tried to wake up all the way but it was just so hard. After a tremendous effort, he managed to open his eyes.

It revealed to him he was in a large dimly lit room that was hardly furnished. A dresser, desk, three doors that he had no idea where they might lead. There was a large window to his left that let in pale light. Judging from the dimness he'd guess it was either early morning or late at night.

As he focused he also discovered that he was laying on the most comfortable bed he'd ever been on in his whole life. It was even better than the times he's been over to Yugi's or Tristan's house overnight. True, Yugi's didn't really count because of how tiny it was for the vertically challenged duelist. He'd had to curl up every time to accommodate the size. Feeling its softness, he almost drifted back to sleep until he noticed the other person in the room. They were sitting in a chair against the far-right wall beyond what looked like an IV machine and heart monitor that was set up next to his current bed.

"W…wha…" Joey croaked out to them, his throat dry. "Wa…er?"

The person lifted their head and the face he saw was one he recognized all too well.

"Kai…ba…?"

"Don't try to talk, Wheeler," Kaiba got up from his chair and walked over. Quietly, he stopped in front of him and picked up a cup of water from the bedside table, carefully helping the blonde drink from it. It helped soothe his throat and cleared a bit of the sleepiness tugging at him. "You'll need to rest for a while until you've recovered."

"W…where 'm I...?" Joey asked groggily, feeling his eyes wanting to drift back shut. He felt so tired. 'What's wrong with me…?'

"Stay awake. You have a concussion and can't sleep yet. Right now, you're at my mansion," Kaiba added the last part as his answer to Joey's question.

Joey simply hummed in acknowledgement and took another sip, a bit put off by the other teen's demand of staying awake. It was easier said than done when your head felt like it was up in the clouds and filled with helium. Ugh… he hated concussions. Especially when he had to hide them during school. Thankfully the teachers were so used to him falling asleep in class they didn't notice when Joey was recovering from them.

"You're lucky to be alive after getting hit by my car."

Nearly choking at the news, he coughed and looked up round eyed at him. "H Hit by a car?!"

The teen scowled down at him. "Yes, that's what happens when you run into the street without looking! What the hell were you thinking, idiot!" Seeing Joey wince in pain at the loudness he stopped and continued more quietly. "Thankfully I was able to call in my own personal doctor and have him come here to look at you. Apart from some bruises and a slight sprain in your arm where you landed, you weren't seriously hurt by the accident. You do have a bad head injury… that wasn't a part of the hit."

Joey felt confusion for a moment before the previous night's events came back to him. Growing pale as he realized what this meant he put on his best lost face. "Wha' do ya mean, Kaiba? Where else would I 'ave gotten it?"

"That's what I want to know," Kaiba's blue eyes narrowed as he studied him closely.

"How ya know it wasn't da crash?" Joey asked, feeling slightly defensive by the questioning. He didn't have to answer to the jerk.

"Because the doctor found broken glass in your skull that was nowhere in the street or from my car," the brunette replied curtly. "Care to explain why he would find such a thing?"

"Why do ya care, Money bags?!" Joey snarled at him with his raspy voice. "Ya neva cared befo' now so why da hell do ya now?!"

"Because, dumbass, obviously something is going on and it doesn't look good! You have bruises and scars all over your body that are both recent and years old. Now I suddenly find you in the middle of the night running around with a bad concussion and broken glass in your head!" Kaiba snapped back before stopping when he saw the expression on the blonde's face. "…Wheeler…?"

Horror, shock, anger and anxiety filled him. Kaiba knew… he knew! What was he going to do now? His worst enemy knew his weakness and had him trapped in his home while he was hurt and vulnerable. And the one thing he knew about Kaiba was this: The man never gave up when he had a challenge or a puzzle… and this time that puzzle was Joey.

 **Aaaaaaaand that's the end of the chapter! What will Kaiba do, now that he's trying to get the answers that Joey doesn't want to give? I felt so bad having a hurt Joey =( I'm sorry Joey I love you! I hope you enjoyed the drama and suspense! Hope I'm not rushing it or anything because this is my first time doing something like this. I will get you a new chapter as soon as possible. Until then! I must sleep. Night!**


	6. Chapter 6: Concussions, Naps and Answers

**Here we are once again! On to chapter 6! What will Joey do now?! I've been so excited about writing all of this down but I'm gonna be careful and not go too fast. I want to be sure not to rush the story too much. I hope you like it! So anyway let's see what happens next, shall we?**

 **Once again, I do not own YuGiOh… if I did, this pairing would happen!**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking'**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Horror, shock, anger and anxiety filled him. Kaiba knew… he knew! What was he going to do now? His worst enemy knew his weakness and had him trapped in his home while he was hurt and vulnerable. And the one thing he knew about Kaiba was this: The man never gave up when he had a challenge or a puzzle… and this time that puzzle was Joey._

The blonde couldn't figure out what he should do. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell Kaiba the truth. There was no way that he could. He had to think of something, fast.

"Mutt? Wheeler? Joey!"

He jerked at the sudden shout from in front of him. Remembering that Kaiba was still waiting for an answer he shook his head and frowned up at the brunette. "Listen Kaiba, not dat it was any o' ya business bu' I got jumped last night. Part o' da problem when ya used ta be in a gang. When ya leave, dey ain't happy with ya. So here I am."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "And why the hell would they attack you?"

"Cuz I left 'for dey said I could. Dat life ain't right for me… Not when I have Serenity ta think 'bout…" His voice softened as he thought of his baby sister. When he had joined a gang, it was because he was angry with the world and wanted to lash out. Tristan had followed him due to the troubles he had with his parents always fighting and together they caused all sorts of mischief. It was only thanks to his best friend Yugi that they saw what they had been doing and got out before it became worse. "If Yug' hadn't come along, I'd be dead."

As soon as he said that he noticed a strange expression come over Kaiba's face. It was almost like… fear? He probably just imagined it. There was no way that was it.

"Does the rest of the morons know about this?" Kaiba finally asked the younger boy, sighing wearily.

"No!" Joey shouted, eyes wide in panic. Seeing Kaiba raise a brow questioningly he calmed down and continued. "No, an' I can't tell dem… Dis is mah problem, not ders."

"I thought all you losers were all about friendships and helping and all that crap?" The brunette wrinkled his nose as he spoke, clearly still skeptical about it all. "Besides, couldn't Yami just send them to the shadow realm or something?"

Giving him a glare just for mentioning that last option he shook his head and replied sarcastically. "Oh yeh, dats usin' dat big brain o' yours. No, nimrod! He can't cause neitha Yug' nor I want dat! No matta how much I hate Hirutani an' his crew, I'd never wish dat on low lives like dem. I'd just be sinkin' ta der level! If I'm gonna fight my own battles I'm gonna do it fair an' square."

Silence followed his words as the two studied the other. Kaiba growing quiet while Joey wondering why he had. Had he actually just made THE powerful Seto Kaiba speechless? Wow, two miracles in one day. Must be a new record for him. Then again, he had been hit by a car while trying to escape his drunken abusive dad so it was kind of evened out at this point. As though the thought alone was a trigger he felt his earlier exhaustion catching up with him and causing a large yawn to escape before he could help it. When he tried to lay back in a more comfortable position he felt a pair of hands gently help him settle in. Turning a pair of tired and curious brown eyes to his helper he found an unexpectedly soft expression on the older boy's face.

"Rest for a bit… I'll be by later to check in on you. For the next few hours I'll have to wake you up to make sure that concussion doesn't cause complications."

Joey couldn't help but feel his cheeks warm as the words touched him more than he thought they would. "O Okay…" The teen rose and made his way to the door only to stop as Joey called out to him. Waiting until he had Kaiba's attention he added softly. "Thank you, Kaiba…"

Slowly, the brunette gave him a nod and walked out of the room.

Once alone, Joey let out a deep sigh and stared up at the ceiling blankly. He couldn't believe it… In one day, he'd been unwittingly rescued in the most unorthodox way (getting hit by a car was not what he'd had in mind) by the most unlikely person and then brought to his home (did he really need a damn mansion for just two people?!). In a way, he wondered if he was dreaming all of this. It would make sense… for a few moments he started to fear that maybe his dad had really killed him this time. That or he was still back in his room asleep and would wake up to what he'd woken up to the night before.

'No… that ain't gonna happen…' Oh but he knew that he'd have to go home eventually. He couldn't stay here and would end up going back because he had nowhere else to go. Just the thought of returning brought a wave of nausea to him and he had to fight it back before he got sick. That was the last thing he needed was to throw up on the fancy bed sheets and piss his host off when he was currently on bed rest. Sighing drowsily, he closed his eyes and got as comfortable as he could with how sore he was. In a manner of seconds, he was fast asleep…

…Only to be awoken in what felt like minutes later. He groaned and tried to bury himself under the covers as though that would make Kaiba go away.

"Wheeler you need to wake up. The doctor said that for the next day you need to be woken up every two hours to make sure you don't get worse."

"Go 'waaaay…." Joey grumbled, swatting at Kaiba's direction before pulling his arm back into the blanket cocoon. "Lemme sleep…"

"Listen here, you can go back to sleep once I've checked on you. Now, do you remember what the date is?"

"Ugh… It's April sometin…" He replied through a yawn, rubbing his face.

"April WHAT," Kaiba snapped, growing irritated.

"I dunno, I don' hav a damn calender Money bags!" The blonde groused back while peeking out of the blanket to glare at the brunette.

Ignoring the last comment, the older teen continued. "Do you remember how old you are?"

"Wha' da hell kinda question is dat?!" He gave him an incredulous look while wincing from the jab of pain in his head due to his own yelling. 'Stupid concussions!'

"I'm checking to see if your brain is still working, moron! Now answer the question," Kaiba folded his arms determinedly. "I won't let you go back to sleep until I'm finished asking so you better just get it over with."

"17 ok?!" Joey finally growled through gritted teeth.

"Good, one last question and I'll let you sleep for a bit. When's your birthday?"

Trying to contain what little patience he had left he replied. "January 25th…. Now shoo!" He buried his face back in his safety blanket and listened as the brunette grumbled and walked out of the room.

This pattern continued where Joey would fall back to sleep for a couple of hours, be waken up, asked questions while answering in frustration, and falling back to sleep again. By the time the sun was setting again he was about ready to strangle Kaiba but knew that the boy was only trying to help. He was just cranky because he was so tired and just wanted to nap without being bothered. And in a way, it made him almost happy that Kaiba was taking the time to make sure that he was alright.

'Happy…? Why does dat make me happy…?' It didn't make any sense. Before last night he and Kaiba hated each other. 'Must'a hit my head harda than I thought…' As he watched Kaiba set up a tray of soup for him he listened as the brunette asked his next round of questions.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Steak an' shrimp… oh an' Curry rice," Joey answered, never taking his eyes off the tray. His stomach was growling loudly and he was eager to get something into it.

Kaiba raised a brow at the answer. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Ah shaddup up, Rich boy. Not all o' us can afford all dat fancy pants food ya eat," Joey replied, no real bite in his words this time. "'sides, it's good!"

"If you say so. Moving on-"

"Hey, Kaiba. I was wonderin', what were ya doin drivin' around last night? I thought it was pretty late?" The blonde interrupted, remembering his earlier curiosity of how the blue-eyed duelist had ran into him.

"I had been called into work after dropping off Mokuba at his friends. One of the scientists working on our latest tech was having issues with the new computer system so I had to stay late and show them what to do," Kaiba sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I swear, the people I hire are all incompetent."

Joey couldn't help but chuckle, gaining a puzzled frown from the older teen. "Jus' think, ya showed up people who probably went ta some big universities and trained for years only ta still be outsmarted by a teenaga."

Kaiba huffed at the compliment and gave him a slightly exasperated look. "I wouldn't be a CEO if I didn't know what I was doing. I probably knew more at the age of 13 than what half of them do now."

"Damn… I'd have ta study for mah whole life an' I'd only know half dat stuff," Joey admitted before he could stop himself. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. He waited for Kaiba to call him an idiot but was surprised when the brunette only shrugged.

"If I hadn't been trained day and night as a kid, I'd probably still be years away from having KaibaCorp. It's not easy…" Kaiba paused and gave him a slight smirk. "Even for geniuses."

Despite himself, Joey couldn't hold back his laughter at the response. Somehow, he was starting to realize that Kaiba wasn't so bad after all.

 **Tada! I hope you enjoy the 6th chapter of my story! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Lost, Fear and Found

**I've been reading the reviews and I want to say thank you to everyone who responded to the story! It helps, knowing that this story is actually worth reading XD My first fanfic and already I'm excited to complete this and do more stories. Currently I'm eating tuna and typing this so the two are making me happy (This is a random note but I felt I should share in the awesomeness of tuna and typing stories for some odd reason) Moving on! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Once again… this person does not own YuGiOh…**

 **This is also a Puppyshipping in case anyone didn't know yet XD**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

 _ **Flashbacks**_

" _Damn… I'd have ta study for mah whole life an' I'd only know half dat stuff," Joey admitted before he could stop himself. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. He waited for Kaiba to call him an idiot but was surprised when the brunette only shrugged._

" _If I hadn't been trained day and night as a kid, I'd probably still be years away from having KaibaCorp. It's not easy…" Kaiba paused and gave him a slight smirk. "Even for geniuses."_

 _Despite himself, Joey couldn't hold back his laughter at the response. Somehow, he was starting to realize that Kaiba wasn't so bad after all._

Waking up the next morning, Joey felt a lot better. His head no longer spun or hurt like it did the day before. Not to mention the exhaustion wasn't there either. There was still a bit of a headache but nowhere close to what it was. His arm on the other hand was still aching from the sprain he got. 'Glad it was da left an' not da right…' It would drive him nuts if the hand he used to write or do things with was the one that got hurt.

Despite feeling better, he was also starting to get bored of just lying there. The bed was comfortable sure but he couldn't lay there forever. Carefully sitting up he looked at the equipment with displeasure and pulled the needles out. There was a slight sting but he'd had worse. Once he was standing he had a brief dizzy spell but luckily it past in a few seconds. His body was a bit achy as he made his way to the door he'd seen Kaiba walk out of the night before.

A long hallway was in front of him with many doors on either side. The blonde sweat dropped as he saw this. 'What da hell? How many rooms does dis place have?!' Grumbling to himself about stupid rich boys, he shuffled out of the room and headed in a random direction. It led him down a set of stairs which opened to a grand entrance. It was both modern and yet still felt fancy and surprisingly warm. To his right was a large kitchen with an island in the center of it. It was the cleanest kitchen he'd ever seen in his whole life, making him wonder if it was ever even used.

Turning to his left was a living area filled with couches, bean bag chairs and other things that had to be Mokuba's. To his shock there was a gigantic entertainment center against the far wall with a giant flat screen TV and more games and movies then he could count. A few new gaming systems were spread out in front of the couch and controllers were spread out. Either Mokuba and a friend had been playing with it or Kaiba had actually played with his brother. The thought of Kaiba sitting there playing something like MarioKart brought a grin to his face. He would pay to see that!

He decided to inspect the living room for later and moved on with his solo tour. Going down the hall past the staircase he walked down and peeked into every room. He found a room that looked almost like a small home theater. It even had a couch! The next room he found was a library that was most like Kaiba's. After that was fancy looking bathroom which was useful to know for the future. The last room was certainly a surprise- it led to an indoor pool.

He gave the water an uncertain glance. Ever since his duel against Yugi on the dock before Battle city… he couldn't handle being so close to any large body of water. Any time he tried he'd have flashbacks of being dragged down by the anchor and panic. He hadn't told anyone but he knew that Yami and Yugi had their suspicions of why he'd backed out of any invitations to go swimming with the group.

Shuddering at the memories, he quickly turned and saw a patio door leading to outside. Curious about what could be outside he went through it to find out. A large backyard stretched out behind the mansion. There was a swing set a few feet away from the house and past that was a large three with what was obviously a hand built tree house. It was pretty well done he had to admit. A rope ladder led up to it and written in the front of the door was a sign.

BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON CLUB

Joey snorted and shook his head. "Why doesn't dat surprise me? Course it'd be o' blue eyes," Red eyes black dragon was his card and he would always think his dragon was better than his counterpart. His Red eyes had been with him through the tough times and had been faithful to him in times of crises.

Walking past the treehouse he spotted a beautiful shaded Oak tree and headed for it. He hadn't seen a tree like this in ages. It was huge with thick branches that were great for climbing. When he was little he and Serenity used to climb in the tree in their own yard. It always worried their Mother when she would do it but Joey swore he'd watch out for her. He must've fallen a million times, scrapping himself up until he was one big bruise, but not once did his baby sister ever get hurt; Joey made sure of that!

The warmth of the day was getting to him and starting to make him sleepy again. It was such nice weather out today… he couldn't remember when he last enjoyed a day like this. The blonde yawned and lay down in the grass under the shade of the tree. The grass felt so soft and comfortable beneath him. Soon he found himself dozing off with the breeze rustling around him and sunlight occasionally fluttering down…

(Seto's POV)

Seto ran a hand through his face, irritated with his business associate's. He had woken up around 5 that morning as usual and been hounded by calls and emails from clients, his employee's and about a dozen other people. It annoyed the hell out of the brunette. Everyone was demanding results or answers and expected him to have it all.

'Fools, the lot of them…' He growled to himself as he finished the last document of the morning. He wanted to do more but he knew he had to check on his charge. Glancing at the clock he noted that it was close to 11 am already. This surprised him and yet when he thought about it, it really didn't. He was known to lose track of time when working. Most of the time, Mokuba had to drag him out of his office at home so he could eat. That or he'd call him at the office at work to remind him to come home for dinner.

Rising from his seat he left his office and headed down the hall toward the room he'd given Joey- and when had he started thinking of him as Joey and not Wheeler? A bit of guilt entered him as he thought of how hungry the other might be after missing breakfast. 'I'll make it up to him…'

The brunette opened the door and walked inside. "Mutt, are you feeling any-" He froze; Joey wasn't here. Quickly looking around he found the IV needle hanging limply on the ground where it had been taken out. "Wheeler?"

Leaving the bedroom, he started looking through all the rooms in the hall but found no trace of the younger boy. Starting to feel uneased by the disappearance of the still recovering boy he hurried down the stairs. "Wheeler, where are you!" His voice held anger but it only masked his worry.

What if something had happened to the wounded blonde puppy? What if he'd hurt himself worse? Or gotten lost? His mansion wasn't as big as many others but a scatter-brained teen like Joey could probably get lost easily. Seto tried to tell himself that he was worrying for nothing and to get himself together. Emotions could not control him like this. But one last thought passed his mind… What if he'd tried to leave and was attacked again?

The kitchen, living room, theater and library proved zero results as well, much to Seto's dismay. Soon he was in the pool room- the last room in the first floor. Upon finding it empty as well, he let out a frustrated noise and growled. 'Where is he!?' How could he just disappear? Rubbing a hand over his face he paused. He could feel a breeze on his skin. He turned to his right and saw the patio door was opened.

Eyes widening in realization he hurried out into the back yard and searched frantically. Spotting the form of the blonde he raced over and checked him over. To his relief he seemed to be sleeping and not hurt. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and couldn't understand what was going on. This only happened when Mokuba was hurt or missing…

He shook his head and pushed that thought away for now. Those thoughts were dangerous and foolish. There was no way that Joey had caused him such He turned back to the boy in front of him, unable to help but admire the way rays of sunlight broke through the fluttering leaves and fell across him. It caused his hair to shine a soft gold. Carefully he laid a hand on Joey's shoulder and gently shook him. "Wheeler… Wheeler wake up... Come on…"

(Joey's POV once again)

Joey was having a great dream. It was about a day he'd spent with his family when he was about six. His sister was three and never left his side. The four of them were going to the zoo and he fell in love with all the animals. His sister loved seeing the pandas but for Joey he become entranced by the white tigers; with their white fur and blue eyes- they were a rare creature to see and he couldn't help but admire their beauty.

"…er…. Come on…"

Huh? What was that?

"…Wake up…"

Wake up?

"…Wheeler…Joey…"

Slowly stirring at the sound of his name he opened his eyes and found himself staring at a blurry figure leaning over him. Two soft blue eyes were gazing at him, surrounded by soft chestnut hair that shifted in the breeze and caressed his porcelain skin. The sun came down behind the person and gave his silhouette a glow as though he were an angel. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen…

 **I'm leaving it here because it seemed like a good ending spot and because I'm evil like that XD What will happen with the two in chapter 8? Until next we meet!**


	8. Chapter 8: Lunch and Past Secrets

**Here I am! This is me! There's nowhere else on Earth- wait a minute that's a song from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron XD I've been in the mood for Disney and Dreamworks lately. Anywho, I've been thinking about how this story should go because I've been kinda rolling with it and I think I know where I'm going to go from here so I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **YuGiOh is not owned by me. If it were Puppyshipping would live and the Pharaoh would still be here. Moving on!**

 **(Warnings: mild language, past violence, and Puppyship cuteness)**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking'**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Slowly stirring at the sound of his name he opened his eyes. He found himself staring at a blurry figure leaning over him. Two soft blue eyes were gazing at him; surrounded by soft chestnut hair that shifted in the breeze and caressed his porcelain skin. The sun came down behind the person and gave his silhouette a glow, as though he were an angel. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen…_

"Nhh… Wha…?" Joey blinked a few times and focused his eyes until the blurriness cleared up and he was able to see better. "Kaiba…?" The brunette gazed down at him oddly, no trace of the usual coldness that usual filled those blue orbs. Instead they seemed almost soft and gentle. It confused the poor blonde. Why would he be giving him such a look? "What is it…?"

"I came looking for you this morning and couldn't find you in your room," Kaiba finally spoke, his voice quiet.

Tilting his head in confusion, he sat up and rubbed his eyes to wipe the sleep from them. "Uh yeh, woke up an' got bored. Thought I'd go lookin' 'round."

"And you came out here because?"

Joey shrugged. "Nice day out. Wanted ta enjoy it fo' once. Got sleepy an' took a nap I guess," to prove his point, a yawn broke free.

Sighing to himself, Kaiba ran a hand through his hair and stood up. "Next time you feel like wondering off, let someone know beforehand. The last thing I need is for there to be a lost puppy in my house."

Feeling a retort rising he opened his mouth to respond but stopped and really looked at the older teen. He looked tired and worn out. And now that he looked back on it, he had called him a puppy. Not a mutt- although it was still a dog name it sounded… better than mutt… "Were… Were ya worried 'bout me…?" he asked in surprise.

Kaiba tensed for a second before his face closed off. All traces of gentleness vanishing from sight. "I never said that."

Brown eyes widened at the reaction. "You were! You were actually worried 'bout me?!"

Irritation flashed in those cerulean blue eyes. Before Joey could search for more, Kaiba turned his back to him. "I never said that, Mutt! Now shut up and come back inside or else you're not getting any food." The brunette stalked back toward the house briskly without glancing back at him.

Despite the harsh tone in his voice, Joey noticed that Kaiba was denying it far too much for him to buy the act. So, he _was_ worried! Grinning cheekily, he followed the older teen with a kick in his step. All thoughts of his headache were gone as he watched the boy in front of him. It proved that he had been right before; there was more to Kaiba that meets the eye. It was interesting to see this other side of him. One that probably only Mokuba got to see.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face, moron."

Joey smiled up at him innocently. "Aww but why? I think it's _sweet_ ," he emphasized the last word in a sickly-sweet tone.

Scrunching his nose up he gave the blonde a disgusted look, freezing in place. "Did you just call me sweet?"

"Yeeep!" The blonde snickered and swaggered into the house. "Looks like ya ain't as cold as ya want people ta think!" He glanced over his shoulder and took in the sight of Kaiba's bewildered expression before he walked inside.

A muttered "Stupid Wheeler…" followed him in but he ignored it. Right now, he was having fun teasing the other teen. It wasn't every day the Brooklyn boy could do that to the all expressionless CEO. Once they were inside he steered clear of the pool all together and headed down the hall toward the kitchen. Already he was dreaming of all sorts of food; burgers, pizza, hot dogs, meatloaf, tempura….

"Wheeler, stop drooling all over the carpet before I throw you back outside."

Joey jumped and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, was thinkin' bout… neva mind. So, what do ya have ta eat?"

Raising a brow at the teen he stepped around him and started rifling through the fridge and cupboards. Joey could tell by glancing over the others shoulder that he wasn't finding a whole lot of food, much to his stomach's sadness. "Well… we don't have much at the moment. Just some leftover rice, a few carrots, and chicken in the freezer."

"Perfect! I know just da thing ta make," Joey hopped over excitedly to examine the food the brunette had mentioned.

"You know how to cook?" Kaiba asked in surprise.

"Yep! Not exactly a professional chef or anythin' but I can make some good stuff," his voice held pride in it as he spoke. "Had ta learn pretty quickly ta cook fo' myself."

"Hmm…" The brunette watched as he worked around with surprising grace. "How come?"

Joey internally winced before shrugging. "Well, mah ol' man was always busy so had ta take care of thing's on mah own." He glanced back at him and paused. "Why are ya so curious all da sudden?"

Kaiba shrugged and leaned back against the wall, folding his arms. "I like to know everything about people I associate with. It gives me an advantage."

Rolling his eyes at such an obvious Kaiba response, he set back to work. It didn't surprise him at all that that'd be his reasoning for all the questions. Grabbing the carrots, he put them in a pot full of water and started to cook them while another heated up the rice. Once he was sure that both were alright he began seasoning the chicken.

"So, what 'bout you? I'd a thought ya'd have chef's, maid's, butlers an' all dem fancy rich boy servants workin' fo' ya."

"Typical," Kaiba scoffed. "People hear that someone has wealth and fame and automatically think they'd have all those things. No- I may have a security team for safety reasons but that's because they're a necessity. Roland takes care of things around the house if I'm at work and no one's here to take care of Mokuba. Other than that, why hire so many people who could easily gossip about my private life?"

The blonde stared at him in shock. "I… neva thought of it like dat before… I guess dat's happened ta ya, huh…? Da whole, gossip thing I mean…" Joey added awkwardly, feeling a bit guilty and sympathetic for the brunette.

"Think about it; I'm an 18-year-old who's the CEO of a multi-million-dollar company while I'm still in high school. I'm technically already smarter than most of the teachers with how excellent my grades are. Unfortunately, the judge is forcing me to remain in school because that was the agreement for taking custody of Mokuba- to graduate actual high school and 'be a normal kid' while I can," Kaiba shook his head. "What they don't understand is I haven't been a normal child since I was 8."

Joey had a feeling he knew the answer but he decided to ask anyway. "What happened when ya were 8…?"

For a moment, he thought that Kaiba wasn't going to reply. The brunette's face had closed off as he studied the blonde for any hint of ill intentions. When he found nothing but honesty, he responded. "My father died. My mother had died three years prior when Mokuba was born."

His heart dropped at the words. He had known that the brothers weren't born Kaiba's, it was common knowledge, but… he hadn't realized how young they were when they'd lost their parents. Kaiba had only been a year younger than him when his parents separated and he lost his sister. Once he was finished cooking the carrots, he set about making the brown sugar glaze to go with it.

"Damn… Dat had ta be hard…" Joey murmured softly. "My parents divorced when I was 9 an' Ren was just 'bout ta be 6. Can't imagine what ya an' Mokuba went through back den."

"I did everything I could to make sure Mokuba never went without or suffered," Kaiba continued. "No matter what it cost me. As long as he was healthy, safe and happy."

"What happened afta dat?"

The brunette shrugged and replied in an emotionless voice. "Stayed with distant relatives for a little while. They used up all our inheritance before tossing us into an orphanage. We were there until I was 12. Gozaburo Kaiba came there for publicity and I challenged him to a chess game. If I won, he had to take both Mokuba and I in. You can guess who the victor was," his eyes held a hard glint as he spoke of his adopted guardian. "The man was a tyrant. Living with him was hell. When I was 15, I took control of the company right out from under his nose. He jumped out the window as a result and I became Mokuba's guardian."

For a while, there was only silence following the older teen's story. Joey never thought he'd be told the reserved brunette's story. It made him feel honored that Kaiba would trust him that much to tell him such things. Joey was starting to see him in a new light now. He'd known that Kaiba loved his brother but this just proved how much he'd be willing to do for Mokuba. What he HAD done for him. "Ya know somethin' Kaiba…? You're a good brother. Mokuba's lucky ta have ya."

Kaiba looked up at him with an unreadable gaze before it softened. "You're wrong about that, Wheeler. I'm the lucky one. He's all I have left."

Joey felt his heart beat a little faster when he heard that gentle tone in the usually rough voice. Seeing that bond between them brought a smile to his face. "Well anyway, you ready to eat?" He set up two plates and filled them with the fried rice, glazed carrots and grilled chicken with a special sauce on top.

"I have to say, I'm a bit impressed. I was expecting some kibble," Kaiba teased the younger boy without malice, taking a bite of his food. "Not bad."

Rolling his eyes at the kibble remark he grinned back at him. "Does it meet ya 5-star quality taste buds, Rich boy?"

"It'll do I suppose. Better then what I usually have for lunch," he conceded with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? What da ya usually eat?" Joey asked, curious now.

"Honestly? I don't really eat lunch. I'm usually doing work and don't have time for it. At school, I just work on my laptop to get things done and skip food altogether."

Brown eyes grew wide. "No wonder you're so skinny! Ya gotta eat mo', man. Ya gonna end up a twig!" The blonde eagerly dug into his own plate of food, nearly moaning in bliss. Finally, some real food! And it turned out pretty good. Soon he was stuffing his face happily.

"I don't think you should be talking. You're scrawny yourself yet you eat like a pig any time I see you with food," Kaiba watched with a raised brow. "How do you not choke?! You're practically inhaling it!"

Gulping down his current bite of food he shrugged and replied. "I'm hungry! Dis is da first real food I've had since Friday! It ain't like I get anythin' at home so-"

Joey froze as soon as the words left his mouth. All hopes of Kaiba not noticing his slip up were lost when he saw the widening of blue eyes and how he quickly perked up.

"What do you mean 'You don't get anything at home'…?"

 **And that's the end of that chapter! It's another cliffhanger! Please don't hate meee! But I needed an end and I'm like ready to pass out so I gotta go before I fall asleep. Hope you guys enjoy it! "Until that day- Till all are one!" (If anyone can guess where that is from they'll be my new best friend XD)**


	9. Chapter 9: Hurtful words and sad blondes

**Peeks around the corner and looks around. I have good news and bad news! The good news is that I have a new chapter for you folks! The bad news is that after today I head back to college. Thankfully I don't have too many classes but I do have two evil night classes that are both almost 4 hours long. -_- someone save me from that torture. Anyway, I hope that you all liking the story so far. I'm still so nervous about how it'll turn out once its finished. Let me know what you think ok? I could always use some advice or help. Anyway, here you go!**

 **I do not own YuGiOh or any of its characters….**

 **If I did I would totally adopt Joey, Pharaoh, Seto and Mokuba because they're my favorites**

 **Warning: mild language and mild violence**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking'**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Gulping down his current bite of food he shrugged and replied. "I'm hungry! Dis is da first real food I've had since Friday! It ain't like I get anythin' at home so-"_

 _Joey froze as soon as the words left his mouth. All hopes of Kaiba not noticing his slip up were lost when he saw the widening of blue eyes and how he quickly perked up._

" _What do you mean 'You don't get anything at home'…?"_

"Urrr…" Joey tried to awkwardly think of what to say but couldn't think of anything. Sighing he simply shrugged. "Nothin' ta eat at home 'less I buy it."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "What about your father? Doesn't he pay for anything?"

The blonde teen picked at his plate uncomfortably. "He uh… he ain't exactly 'round a lot… I kinda gotta pick up da bills."

Across the island, Kaiba watched him with an expression that seemed like he understood all too well. It made Joey fidget in his seat and try to avoid the gaze. He didn't want to tell anyone but… maybe telling someone who could relate in some ways might help? Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he heard the words he couldn't believe.

"Your injuries... How did they happen."

He shifted uncomfortably and gave him a weary glance. "I told ya, I used ta be in a gang. Shit happens in dem."

"But you haven't been in a gang in a long time."

"So?" Joey snapped at him defensively.

"So, some of those injuries were more recent," he rolled his eyes as though it were obvious. "How did they happen?"

His heart began to pound and grow heavy when he realized where the brunette was going with this.

When the blonde refused to answer, the older boy's expression changed from questioning to something both soft and angry. "It was your father wasn't it, Joey."

Joey's eyes flew open. Did… did Kaiba just use his name? Slowly, he brought a self-conscious hand up to his chest and lowered his eyes. He nodded reluctantly. "Yeah…"

"Does he do this often?" Kaiba asked him softly.

Again, Joey answered with a hesitant nod. "It- It wasn't always like dis. He drank a lot afta Ma left an' his gamblin' got worse too. A year afta da divorce he started smackin' me 'round-" He noticed the blue eyes harden and quickly added. "It ain't a problem! I can handle it jus' fine!"

"Really? Because from where I'm standing, it looks like you're handling it _so_ well," Kaiba's voice dripped with icy sarcasm, growing harsher. "Your entire body covered in cuts, bruises, burns and who knows what else! Not to mention running for your life from your abusive alcoholic father at some God-awful time in the middle of the night!"

Joey jerked back as if struck, the words hitting him harder than any blow. Kaiba seemed to notice this and stopped his rant but the damage was already done. Quickly the blonde jumped out of his seat and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Joey, wait!"

Ignoring the voice, he booked it up the stairs to the room he'd been occupying. He didn't need this. He didn't need anyone to tell him he couldn't handle his home life. He already knew that it was getting worse. That his father was growing more violent and dangerous by the day. The proof of that was on his body. Coming up to the room he quickly slammed it shut, stumbling his way to the bed. It hurt… his chest hurt so bad. He could feel his eyes burn with unshed tears but forced them back.

'No… I ain't gonna cry…'

A soft knock sounded from the door. "Joey…?"

"Go 'way, Kaiba…" Joey grumbled into the pillow, burrowing into the blankets. He didn't want to talk to the jerk right now.

"I… I just wanted to say- I shouldn't have said that. I had no right. When I'm upset, I say things that come out… well… like that… I don't always think about it or how it hurts others. I'm really-"

"What do ya want, Kaiba?" He asked tiredly.

Silence met him for a moment before a soft voice spoke up again. "I wanted to make sure that you were ok…"

"'m fine… I can take care o' myself… been doin' it since I was 9. Dis is nothin' new…" Joey rolled over with his back to the door. "Just leave me alone…"

A sigh sounded from the door. "I'll come back later to check on you." Footsteps faded down the hall until he could no longer hear them. Once he was sure that Kaiba was no longer within hearing range he sat up and searched for his bag. He had forgotten about it during all the commotion until earlier this morning when he was thinking about his sister.

Finding it, he quickly rifled through it and checked on everything. His duel disk had a few scuff marks on it from where it must've gotten banged round during the accident. Thankfully, his pictures and deck had been protected by his clothes acting as a cushion.

Once certain everything was safe, he stuffed them back inside and slid it over his shoulder. He couldn't stay here. Not after saying as much as he had. His father was also probably furious that he'd not been home in two days. Just the thought of facing his old man now made him terrified but he couldn't avoid it forever. He had to go back. If not…

Joey shook his head and slipped out of the room. Quietly, the blonde made his way down the stairs and checked to make sure that the older teen wasn't nearby. His luck must've been improving because he couldn't see any sign of him. He made his way to the front door and opened it as silently as he could. Glancing over his shoulder he murmured a silent 'Thank you…' before he slipped away.

For a while, the blonde teen zoned out as he walked down the sidewalk. His thoughts were confused from the past two days events. Why did Kaiba care so much? Or did he even care? There were times where the two were able to joke around and enjoy each other's company. He'd thought that maybe Kaiba wasn't so bad after all. But then he'd blown up on him like that and- Joey stopped. Why was he even mad at Kaiba in the first place? He'd only spoken the truth.

Maybe that was the problem. He didn't WANT to hear the truth; that his father was an abusive alcoholic that didn't give a damn about him. He hadn't in years. All he was to him was a disappointment that he could swindle money from and use as a punching bag when he was pissed. It only made him even more worthless and pathetic. He hated that damn feeling.

It took about two and a half hours for him to reach his home. It had taken a while for him to figure out where exactly he was since he'd never been to the rich side of town before. Once he had it had been easy to find the slums by watching as the neighborhoods got steadily worse and worse until finally he'd ended up at his doorstep.

He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door with dread filling his entire form. The last time he'd seen his father hadn't ended well. Nervously, he stepped inside and searched for any sign of the older man. It was silent in the apartment and he couldn't see any trace of him. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been snuck up on when he'd let his guard down. But as he continued his search he discovered that his dad really wasn't home.

"Probably out gamblin' or somethin'…"

Making his way to the center of the living room, the tired teen looked around the apartment and took it all in.

The stench of smoke and alcohol.

Filth covering the floor.

Moldy dishes in the sink.

Prostitute clothes here and there.

Beer bottles everywhere.

The blood stains on the carpet.

The last eight years of his life in one glance. All the pain, the suffering, the screams, the nightmares, the pleas, the cursing- it all added up to this living hell.

Without hesitation, he turned and ran out the front door. He couldn't breathe. He had to get out of there now. It was too much.

The blonde ran until he came to the park from his old neighborhood. It hadn't changed much. There was the old playground, with the kids playing happily and parents watching them. He could vaguely remember coming here as a child… it was hazy in his memory but it was there. It hurt, knowing that he'd never get that back.

He sat down on a nearby bench beneath a hunched over tree. It was a lot bigger than he remembered it… then again, he hadn't been here since he was probably 7 or 8. His eyes dimmed and blurred but he quickly wiped them. He was not going to cry. He had stopped crying years ago. Now he was just tired… Tired of everything. He wanted to break free but he couldn't. He had nowhere to go.

Yugi and his Yami lived together at the shop with Gramps and barely had enough room for all three of them.

Tristan was having issues with his parents- not to mention his mother never liked him for 'making her baby boy' join a gang.

Tea was trying to save up for dance school and her parents would never let a teenage boy who came from the slums to live under their roof.

Ryou had an apartment to himself but he also had that psychotic spirit living in his ring and Joey refused to go anywhere near Bakura.

Duke also lived alone but he was also busy all the time with running his own company and knowing that the raven haired pretty boy liked his baby sister didn't help.

He could always try and contact Mai but… it was probably better to leave things alone for now. After what happened last time, he didn't want to hurt her again.

Joey shut his eyes and slumped forward tiredly with his face in his hands. He didn't want to burden anyone… but it was getting so hard to just keep it all in. All he wanted was somewhere… someone… to call _safety_.

Someone who could take care of him.

Someone who he could talk to.

Someone who could understand.

Someone who-

"Joey!"

His brown eyes widened as he looked up to see a familiar brunette standing across the park from him, hair a mess and face shining with relief.

-would should up when he needed them most….

 **And that's the end of this chapter! I hope it turned out alright! Let me know what you think. Well I'm off to bed because I have to get up at quarter to 5 in the morning so I can head back to college. Wish me luck!  
**


	10. Chapter 10: The moment of truth

**Wow! Read the reviews and I'm glad you're all enjoying this story! Honestly, I wasn't expecting this story to get 11 reviews already but I'm glad it has gotten as many as it has. It's amazing! So I officially started my classes! Somewhat nervous since this semester it'll be harder questions but I'm also excited for it. The sooner this semester is over the sooner I can get to the fun classes XD. It's gonna be hard with all the classes I have to take but I'll do my best to keep this going and give everyone the story that you're looking for. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! Here you are!**

 **I do not own YuGiOh but I wish I did because I would love to meet Pharaoh and become his friend.**

 **(Warning: Mild violence, mild language, mentions of attempted rape)**

 **This is a JoeyXKaiba shipping because it's my favorite shipping XD**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking'**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Someone who-_

" _Joey!"_

 _His brown eyes widened as he looked up to see a familiar brunette standing across the park from him, hair a mess and face shining with relief._

 _-would show up when he needed them most…._

"K Kaiba?! What da hell is he doin' here?" Joey whispered, feeling his heart hammering inside his chest until it threatened to explode. He watched, dumbstruck, as the ruffled teen stood there trying to catch his breath. His hair was in disarray from its usual perfect neatness. The silver trench coat that he normally wore was discarded in favor of black pants and a dark button up shirt that was wrinkled up. Even from here he could see the flush on Kaiba's face. He looked like he'd just run a marathon and for some reason it made a blush appear on Joey's cheeks.

'No!' he shouted at himself 'Dis is bad… I can't face him!'

The moment Kaiba took a step toward him he bolted out of his seat and took off into the forested area behind the park.

"Joey! Wait!"

He couldn't face him. Not in the state that he was in. He couldn't keep his emotions from bursting to the surface and revealing them for all to see. Right now, everything was ready to blow. He didn't know what he was even feeling because it was all building up.

He just wanted to escape the questions he knew Kaiba would demand.

Soon he was bounding down the path like a deer; leaping over fallen logs and zig zagging around tree's in order to lose the other. He didn't know where he was going but it didn't matter. As long as he could ditch Kaiba.

"Joey!"

The blonde yelped as he was jerked back by a hand grabbing the back of his green jacket. Twisting his body around, he ran right into Kaiba who stumbled into him at full force. The two fell back to the forest ground with hard thuds and cries of surprise.

Joey laid beneath the brunette, heaving in gasps of air and trying to catch his breath. Above him was Kaiba, out of breath and pinning him down by his wrists, with a fierce expression on his flushed features.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" He demanded. "I come back to check on you and find your room empty! Do you have any idea how hard I've been trying to find you? You fucking idiot! I've been searching everywhere for you!" Kaiba snapped, eyes like liquid fire.

Still panting under the brunette, Joey struggled to break free from his grasp with a snarl. "Why do ya care?! Ya neva cared before! Ya'v always hated me so why da hell do ya care now?!"

"Because I don't want to see you hurt!"

"Ya right, like I'm gonna believe dat. Ever since we met, ya'v had it out fo' me. Ya treat me like trash, call me a fuckin' mutt an' say 'm a third-rate duelist. Well guess wha'? Ya were right! I am a mutt! Ya happy now?!" Joey yelled up at him, baring his teeth in a snarl when the other refused to let him go.

"Do you really not realize?! I don't hate you- I like you, you moron!" Kaiba shouted back.

When Joey fell silent, the brunette continued in a calmer tone. "When we first met… You surprised me. You weren't afraid to talk back to me. You stood up to me and were honest. Everyone either sucks up to me or is afraid of me. But not you. You were never like that. Then I saw your loyalty. You never lost faith in Yugi or any of your friends or even the stupid heart of the cards.

You're brave too- if it wasn't for you and your friends, I'd have lost Mokuba to Pegasus, Noah, the Big 5 and so many more. I've seen you with your sister too. You gave up the prize money at Duelist Kingdom to help save her eyesight. That kind of thing… It's something I've always admired about you. So, no- I don't hate you. I admire and respect you!"

Stunned, the blonde swallowed dryly and stammered out. "B But… why did ya always start fights with me…?"

A soft light entered those cerulean eyes- they reminded Joey of the sea on a calm day after a storm- as he looked down at him. "I love seeing the fire in your eyes when we fight. That passion that lights them up. You always wear your heart on your sleeve. I just… I wanted to see that spark in you."

For a moment, Joey couldn't think. It was as if his entire world had been turned upside down. Nothing made sense anymore. Kaiba didn't really hate him? In fact, he cared about him? He liked him? And… in what way…?

During his musings, he failed to notice Kaiba's gaze divert to where his shirt had ridden up to reveal his battered form. It was only when he felt a soft touch brush against his bare skin that he looked up. He was met with a look of sadness on the usually scowling face. It made Kaiba look both younger and older when the harshness was gone- young because it eased his features but his eyes looked so tired right then.

Slowly he lowered his hand and caught the paler hand to redirect it to an old scar right beside his belly button.

"…was cut by a broken bottle. I- I'd talked back ta him. I was eleven at da time…"

Cerulean eyes widened a fraction at the willing information given to him by his current captive. Registering the information, he looked back down at the scar. It was about three inches long and white against the tan skin.

"Dis one was from gettin' pushed down da stairs," Joey murmured, pointing to a wider one on his lower right side that resembled a crescent moon in a way. "He got mad a' me fo' runnin' out of beer…"

This time, he allowed Kaiba to map out the various scars and bruises on his own. Any time he was asked what they were from he gave the answer to him in a dull and tired voice. He offered up details of ones that were on the rest of his body that weren't in view as well. This continued for some time before he heard the one he'd been expecting yet dreading most of all.

"…and this one…?" Kaiba asked softly, gesturing to a wound higher up, lifting his shirt to get a better look. It was fresher- probably within the last two weeks or so. It was still angry red and jagged from where it lay at a shocking seven inches long.

Joey swallowed thickly and had to fight back the tears. "I… I got dat fer fightin against his buddies… Dey- dey couldn't afford a hooker so dey tried ta…" He shut his eyes tightly and took a deep, shaky breath. "So dey whipped me... Der's more on my back…"

"They-" He heard Kaiba cut himself off and a shaky deep breath follow suit. He felt a hand cup his cheek softly, encouraging him to open his eyes and look up. When he did he was met with furious and upset blue orbs. "They had… no right. To do what they did. And your father had no right to do any of the things he's done to you. What that monster did to you- Nothing like that should be done to anyone."

"I can't leave him… I tried ta once, a few years after Ma an' Ren left. He found me an' beat me within' an' inch o' my life," Joey shivered at the memory. "He swore if I ever tried ta do it again, he'd kill me. I know dat he will- he doesn't care…"

"Shh…" Kaiba whispered, brushing his hair back tenderly. "You have nothing to worry about, Joey. There's no way I'm letting him anywhere near you. If he even tries I'll have the top lawyers fighting against him until he's thrown in prison for the rest of his life. You'll never be hurt by him again."

Leaning instinctively into the touch he let out a faint whimper of relief. "I can't pay ya back for dis, Kaiba… If ya do dis, I'll neva be able ta pay ya back-"

"I'm not asking you to pay me back for this," Kaiba told him firmly, making sure he was clear on that point. "I'm not going to make you indebted to me. All I want is for you to be safe from that man. When you disappeared this morning- It scared me. I hadn't been that scared since the last time Mokuba last got hurt. And then when I went to check on you again and you weren't there my heart stopped."

Feeling guilty for leaving like that without any word, he mumbled an explanation. "I didn't wanna hear da truth… 'specially when I feel so damn weak 'round him. I hate it. I know he's abusive an' I want out- I just… couldn't…"

"I know," that wonderful hand continued to lightly run through his mess of blonde hair. "I know. You're in a toxic environment and you don't have to go back there. We'll figure things out, ok?"

Joey swallowed back the tears that threatened to spill. It seemed all too good to believe…

"You're safe now, Joey… Just let it out."

Biting his lower lip, he turned his head away quickly so that he didn't have to face the brunette. His eyes burned beneath his shut lids and his chest felt tight. "I c can't…"

"No one's here. It's only us," Kaiba reassured him tenderly.

"No- I… if I do… If I- I won't be able ta s stop…" Joey whispered in a shaky voice, hearing the crack in it as he fought to hold it in. "I won't be a able… t ta… s s stop…"

His eyes widened when he felt strong arms slip under him and pull him into a warm body. "I won't look. You can just let go, and I'll make sure no one else sees," Kaiba whispered near his ear. "I'll protect you."

The dam broke.

He let out the tears that he's been wanting to release for all those years. It overflowed and he clung onto Kaiba desperately. He wailed out all his grief. All his sorrow. All his pain. He cried over the abuse that he suffered through. For being separated from his sister. For his mother never caring enough about him to take him with her all those years ago instead of leaving him behind. Massive sobs wracked his battered form until he was a shaking mess.

The whole time, Kaiba never let go. He held Joey securely to his chest and ran his fingers through his hair. It brought a peace that Joey hadn't known since he was a small child.

Every time he thought he was finished, sniffling and hiccupping, he'd start up once more and start crying all over again. It took a long time before he was finally all tired out and his tears dried up. He leaned against the brunette who cradled him quietly, whispering soft soothing nonsense that Joey couldn't understand through his exhaustion.

When he felt the arms scoop him up he didn't even protest. He just curled into the chest and buried his face in the crook of Kaiba's neck. Feeling himself swaying gently as the older teen walked back, he started to drift off at the soothing rhythm.

"Where we goin…?" He slurred, eyes drooping heavily.

A gentle pressure brushed against his forehead and he vaguely registered it as a kiss. "Home."

 **Hi guys! I've finally finished chapter 10! I hope it turned out alright. I'm excited and nervous to be back in college. I hope everyone enjoys this. Please review! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Caretakers and Surprises

**(After reading the review's I went back and changed a few little things. Also, thank you for letting me know I was using the wrong 'brunette/brunet' spelling haha oops. Anyway here ya go)**

 **Hi everyone! I'm just finishing my first week of school and through with my second. I had a really hard time with that first week. Found out I'll have to wait on one of my degree's and graduate with this one until I can finish my next two years at a different school. Then hopefully I'll have three degrees'! It's going to be a loooong three years haha.**

 **I'm counting on everyone here to help me through this and I'll do my best to keep this story from becoming one of those "Only updated every twelve months or more" stories, because I hate those just as much as the next person. With that having been said, here's chapter 11!**

 **I do not own YuGiOh…. Ugh I hate saying that part**

 **Warnings: mild language and mentions of past abuse)**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking'**

 _ **Flash backs**_

 _When he felt the arms scoop him up he didn't even protest. He just curled into the chest and buried his face in the crook of Kaiba's neck. Feeling himself swaying gently as the older teen walked back, he started to drift off at the soothing rhythm._

" _Where we goin…?" He slurred, eyes drooping heavily._

 _A gentle pressure brushed against his forehead and he vaguely registered it as a kiss. "Home."_

The ride back to the Kaiba mansion was a quiet one. Joey spent most of the trip dozing against Kaiba in the back of the limo. He felt like a weight had been lifted from him and now he was lighter than ever and free to rest safely. Every time he'd open his eyes, Kaiba was there to whisper soothingly to him and card long fingers through his hair. It had such a calming effect that he'd lean into it and feel himself drift back to sleep.

When he did finally wake up fully, it was when Kaiba was carrying him into the house. A blush spread across his face when he realized it was bridal style. Peeking up, he found himself gazing at Kaiba who was watching him with a raised brow.

"Um… hi?" Joey greeted sheepishly.

A faint chuckle left the brunet followed by a small smile appearing on his face. "Hi. I see that you're finally awake."

A blush grew on his cheeks. Kaiba's smile made him look so much more innocent and adora- no! Joey shook his head internally. Don't go down that road. Pushing that train of thought aside, he nodded in response and smiled back a little. "Yeah… Guess I was mo' tired den I thought… Haven't cried like dat in years."

The brunet's smile fell and Joey internally winced, regretting his words. Instead of taking him all the way upstairs, Kaiba changed course and headed for the living room. He set the blonde down gently on the couch and stared at the now downtrodden boy.

"Stay there," He murmured stiffly, leaving the room for a few minutes without an explanation.

Joey bit his lower lip and nodded silently even though he knew that Kaiba couldn't see it. He didn't have the energy to be rebellious or try and fight against the older teen. Shutting his eyes, he leaned into the back of the couch and felt his entire body sag. 'What 'm ah gonna do now…'

"Here," A hand rested on his shoulder and nudged him. Opening his eyes, he gazed up and saw Kaiba sit down beside him with a first aid kit in his free hand. Ointments and disinfectant were set down on the table followed by gauze's.

Joey watched all of this in silence. Unable to help himself he peeked at Kaiba's face and studied him as he worked robotically to put everything together. When their eyes met the cerulean orbs softened. Making sure that he wasn't rushing his movements, Kaiba reached up and lightly caressed the boys sun kissed cheek.

Shivering at the tender contact, Joey leaned into it and sighed contently. It was so odd feeling body contact that wasn't cruel and abusive like his fathers or friendly and playful like his friends. This was… sweet and caring. It was new and he found that he could easily get used to it which worried him. Should he risk getting attached to such things- especially from Kaiba?

His train of thought faded when he peered into those deep blue eyes. They were gazing right into his very soul. He swallowed drily and glanced down at the others chest instead, for once unable to hold that gaze.

"Let me see… please…?" Kaiba whispered, his breath fanning against the blonde's hair.

It startled him to realize that they'd gradually shifted closer without even noticing it. They were mere inches away now.

Trembling, he slipped off his jacket with shaky hands and allowed Kaiba to help him lift his white and blue shirt up. Soon he was sitting beside the chestnut-haired CEO with a bare chest.

A gasp sounded in the silent room and he quickly looked down at his lap. Shame filled him as he saw his scarred and ugly body. It was hideous.

"Heh… it ain't pretty, is it…?" He laughed mirthlessly, voice breaking at the end as a burning filled his eyes. He kept waiting for the cruel taunts and harsh words but they never came. Instead, Kaiba caressed his cheek and lifted his head up.

"Now you listen to me, Joey- This doesn't defy you. This is just proof that you're alive," Kaiba said firmly, his eyes filled with fire. "Never forget that you survived."

A weak smile grew on his face. "Guess I did, huh?"

The smile was returned briefly before Kaiba set to work gently covering the wounds on his chest with medicine. It stung him at first in the area's that were freshest but it faded to a dull warmth as he got used to it. Those talented fingers worked magic into his flesh as they massaged the cream into the tender skin. He would have thought they'd be rougher but they were quite the opposite.

When it was time for his back he grew reluctant to show the sight to the older boy but gave up when the brunet guided him to face the opposite way. He knew what Kaiba would see- a back riddled with welt marks from whips and long cuts from the broken glass his father loved to use against him. It wasn't hard when the man had an ample collection within reach at all times…

He couldn't help but flinch when he felt the first touch to his back. It was hard not too when he couldn't see what was going on and made him jumpy.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you," Kaiba murmured into his ear.

Hearing that deep and quiet voice right beside his ear, he shivered and bit his lip. It did things to his body that he didn't understand. Something that he didn't want to think about right now. He unconsciously relaxed as the other worked out the knots in his back and shoulder.

When those hands found a certain spot near his neck he let out a moan of relief. The second it was out he froze in mortification. 'Wha' da hell is wrong wit me!? He's makin' me moan like a dog 'n heat!'

"Was that-?"

"Notin'! It was notin!" Joey quickly tried to cover up, cheeks a flaming red by now while resolutely looking forward at the wall in front of him. 'Dammit! Why's he gotta ask!?'

He could practically feel the smug smirk on Kaiba's face as he heard him continue. "Are you sure? Cause it sounded like this~" the hands repeated the gesture a litter firmer and Joey choked on the moan that broke out, eyes fluttering in bliss. A chuckle sounded behind him but it was drowned out by the pounding in his chest; heart hammering away like a drum. "Looks like I found a sensitive spot, eh Pup?"

"Ain't a dog, Kaiba…" Joey grunted, wincing when the brunet found another knot further down. "An' Pup? Do ah look like a tiny dog to ya?"

"When are you going to learn that it's not an insult? Puppy is more of a pet name then anything."

"Eh? Pet name?" Joey paused and glanced back at him curiously. "But… why dat?"

An awkward look grew on Kaiba's face. "You're just determined to make me be all honest and share emotions today, aren't you?"

When Joey just gave him a lopsided grin as his answer he sighed and continued gruffly.

"When I call you pup it's because you remind me of a golden retriever puppy. You're always wearing this stupid grin on your face when you're spending time with your friends and loyal to an extreme- especially when someone you love is in trouble. When that happens you get this look, like you'd risk everything for them."

The blonde blinked a few times. 'Wow… Kaiba really thinks dat 'bout me?' He was a lot different then he thought he was.

"Plus, you're just as clumsy."

…never mind, he's not that different.

Kaiba burst out snickering when he saw Joey's face change in a flash, smile stretching across his handsome face. It was surprisingly infectious because Joey soon joined in his quiet laughter.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up Rich boy."

"Oh, I intend to..." The grin grew more playful.

"Jerk," and for once, Joey didn't have any bite in the word.

When it fell silent the mood changed to the soft and fuzzy air it had been when they first sat down, staring into each other's eyes. Slowly, he felt Kaiba's hands guide him back until they faced one another again. Those twin cerulean oceans were rapidly drowning him but he didn't fear them like he feared sinking into that harbor. This wasn't that cold and unforgiving water that pulled him down until he couldn't breathe. This was a different feeling- one filled with gentle flowing waters that caressed and held you close.

"Joey…"

Hearing that soft and breathy voice, he felt the distance between them shrink until they were mere inches away. A hand reached up and brushed his messy hair back, allowing him to see Kaiba more clearly. Except this wasn't the Kaiba he knew. This was a different side of him.

This was Seto.

And Joey was starting to feel himself falling for him.

His eyes drifted from the blue eyes down to his lips. They were perfect and so close that all he'd need to do was lean a little bit closer and they'd be within reach. Swallowing thickly, he unconsciously ran the tip of his tongue across his own lips. Taking another glance up, he saw that the cerulean eyes had darkened with something that made his chest fill with butterflies and body tingle. The next thing he knew Seto was tilting his chin and guiding him forward.

Heart beating wildly, he followed that tender hand and soon felt those lips brush against his…

 _DIIIIING DOOOOONG!_

The two jumped apart with a gasp and flushed, looking sheepishly at each other as the doorbell interrupted their would-be kiss.

'What da hell just happened?!' Joey thought frantically, blushing fiercely as his eyes darted around. 'Did we- did I?!' He glanced over and smiled shyly at Seto who looked just as awkward and flushed as he was.

The brunet handed him his shirt back and put the first aid supplies back in the box while the blonde slid his clothes back on. Once he'd situated himself he paused upon seeing Seto holding his hand out to him. Giving a small lopsided grin, he took it and let himself be helped up by the older teen. "T Thanks."

Seto nodded with a softer look on his face. "We'll finish this… conversation… later."

The blush that had been going away returned full force. He watched the teen walk to the entrance, following behind, and open the door.

"Ye-" Before he could even finish his greeting the young CEO was suddenly tackled by a wild blur of raven hair.

"Seto!" Mokuba cheered happily, smiling down at his older brother who was currently sprawled across the floor. Joey couldn't help but grin at the display in front of him. 'Dat lil imp really does love his brotha…'

A brown eyebrow rose as Seto lifted his head to stare at him in both amusement and exasperation. "Mokie, get off me. You're getting too big for this," he grunted.

The boy stuck his tongue out at him childishly, giggling as he obeyed him and slid off.

Joey chuckled from his spot off to the side. "More like ya getting' too old fer dat, Kaiba."

Mokuba whirled around and grinned excitedly. "Joey! You're here!" The raven ran up and gave the blonde a big hug.

Hiding his wince from the pressure on some of his wounds, he hugged Mokuba back, ruffling his wild hair. "Hey der, Mokuba. Have fun at ya friend's house?"

"Uh huh! It was awesome! We had so much fun- Wait, what are you doing here?" The boy's excitement turned into curious confusion as he gazed between the two older boys.

"Oh… uh…" Joey glanced up at Seto where he'd stood up from his fallen position, unsure what to say.

Thankfully he didn't have to say a thing because Seto seemed to take that into his own hands. "Due to certain circumstances, Joey is going to be staying with us."

Mokuba's blue gray eyes lit up in wonder. "He is?! That's awesome, big brother! We're going to have so much fun Joey! We're going to live together!"

Laughing at the boy's happiness he felt his chest warm at the endearing sight. He was happy that Mokuba liked him so much- he liked the boy too. He was a good kid and he'd earned Joey's respect as well as that soft spot he reserved for Serenity. Ruffling the long mane, he smiled at both brothers and felt his heart soar when the smile was returned from Seto.

Maybe this could work out after all…

 **And there you go! Chapter 11! I finally finished it! It's a lot longer than the others and I hope you enjoy that! I need to work on getting them longer because I feel like they're too short. It's now kinda late and I have to get up early tomorrow for work. Ugh. Wish me luck! Please send reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12: Searching for Puppies

**Hey everyone! Wow, so I read the reviews and was surprised (and also very happy XD ) at how much everyone loved it! And also thank you for your support of me in college! I'm going to need all of you to keep me going! Arigatou gozaimasu!**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this next one cause we're going to be getting some Seto POV! I love him so much- at the last anime con I went to I found a Seto Kaiba thing for my lanyard and was all EEEEEK! He's so adorably grumpy chibi faced I had to have him. Any who enough of my random fan girlness- onto the story!**

 **Sadly I do not own the YuGiOh franchise… sob sob**

 **(Warnings: mild language, mentions of past abuse, and adorableness)**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking'**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Laughing at the boy's happiness he felt his chest warm at the endearing sight. He was happy that Mokuba liked him so much- he liked the boy too. He was a good kid and he'd earned Joey's respect as well as that soft spot he reserved for Serenity. Ruffling the long mane, he smiled at both brothers and felt his heart soar when the smile was returned from Seto._

 _Maybe this could work out after all…_

Seto's POV (Flashback from earlier that day)

 _Seto sighed and ran a hand through his face after leaving the blonde's temporary room. It would seem that no matter what he did, he always ended up saying the wrong thing when his temper got the best of him. He hadn't meant what he'd said… His anger and concern over the younger teen's treatment had caused him to lash out when the boy insisted that he was alright- couldn't Wheeler understand that this was wrong? But no… instead of helping him he'd only made it worse._

' _I'll just give him some space…' He reluctantly pulled away from the door and went back to his office to catch up on some work that he'd put off when he'd been caring for the injured teen._

 _It took about ten minutes for him to realize that he wasn't going to be getting anything done. His mind kept drifting back to his current guest down the hall._

' _Maybe… Maybe I'll just go back and check on him? Ugh what the hell am I doing?! I'm Seto Kaiba- I do whatever I want, especially in my own damn home!'_

 _Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself out of his chair and made his way down the hall with a determined air. It was only when he was standing in front of it that he hesitated once again. He didn't want to push the blonde pup after snapping at him. He may be harsh but he wasn't that heartless._

 _Carefully knocking on the door, he called out to the other. "Wheeler?"_

 _Nothing._

 _Seto sighed and took a deep breath. "Look, Joey… I just want to make sure that you're ok. Can I come in?"_

 _Silence…_

' _Is he really going to keep ignoring me?' He thought, growing slightly annoyed. 'That's it.' Grabbing the doorknob, he pushed the door open and stepped through. "Listen here-"_

 _There was no one in the bed._

 _He blinked. "…Joey?"_

 _Searching the room, he found it to be completely empty of life and what was worse- Joey's bag was gone as well._

" _Dammit!" Whirling around he quickly rushed down the stairs and whipped out his cell phone. "Roland, get me a ride NOW."_

" _Right away, sir."_

 _The moment he was inside of the limo he started thinking of where ever Joey could possibly be. Maybe one of the loser's houses? Most likely it would be Mutou's home if he had. 'Wait- home…' Cerulean eyes widened as reality hit him._

 _Joey was going home._

 _Seto had no idea where that was either. Unfortunately, he knew someone who would probably know. He fished out his cell and started dialing the number._

 _Riiiiing… Riiiiing…._

" _Hello?" A deep baritone voice answered._

" _I need a favor."_

" _Ah, cousin. I'm a bit surprised to hear your voice. It's very rare that you call me," The other person remarked._

" _Look Yami, I don't have time to chit chat here so can we save the family hour for later?" Seto growled. "I need Wheeler's address and I need it now."_

" _Joey's? Why would you need his address?"_

" _I don't have to explain my actions to you!"_

 _The Pharaoh's voice hardened in a warning. "You do if you want my help, Priest."_

 _Taking a deep breath, Seto reluctantly answered the previous question. "Because something serious is happening and if I don't find him now it could be trouble."_

 _For a moment, there was a long silence on the other end. Just when he was about to snap at the tri-color haired duelist he heard Yami reply. "He's being abused, isn't he?"_

" _How did you know?"_

" _I've been keeping an eye on him for some time now… I've noticed how when no one's looking he'll get this weariness in his eyes. He never brings any of his friend's home, he always wears jackets even when its warm out and he'll come to school with mysterious bruises he claims are from thugs. I'm no fool- his father has been hurting him for a long time now."_

 _Yami's voice had grown dangerously calm. It surprised Seto how intimidating he could be even over the phone. It was one of the things that he respected about his cousin. He was a strong and powerful rival that didn't hold back. It gave him something to push himself forward- everyone thought that he hadn't the Pharaoh when he was actually thankful to him._

" _How do you know what's happening?" Yami asked him, cutting into his thoughts._

" _Joey was hurt a few days ago and I've been taking care of him. Something happened and I think he went back home… I need to find him," Seto tried to keep the desperation from his voice._

 _The Pharaoh hummed in understanding. "He lives in the bad side of town in one of the apartment buildings. It has most of its windows boarded up and his apartment is on the right side." He quickly gave him the directions from the Kaiba mansion to Joey's._

" _Alright, I'm on my way."_

" _Kaiba wait. If he's not there, try and look for him at a park. He once mentioned that he goes to parks a lot," Yami added urgently. "…Be careful, cousin. Let me know when you find him."_

"… _I will."_

 _It had taken him only half an hour to reach the neighborhood that Joey lived in and when he did, he wished that he hadn't. THIS was where Joey went home to every day?_

 _He could feel his skin crawling with the need to get the hell out of here as eyes followed him out of the limo to the apartment. Throwing around his icy stare he made sure that no one dared to approach him. He quickly found the apartment that Yami had told him about and banged on the door. When no one answered he entered the residence._

 _The scene before him caused his rage and horror to sky rocket. How… How could Joey have survived living in this place? How could his father do such a thing?_

" _Joey!" Seto called out, looking everywhere for him. He found no trace of Joey or his dead-beat father. Growing frantic he raced up the stairs and searched the rooms._

 _One room he immediately knew was the older Wheelers because of the contents of beer beers._

 _The next room was practically empty except for a mattress and a few pitiful other pieces of furniture. It felt like no one had ever lived in this room. The only traces of human presence were the tiny scrawls on the wall and patches of blood on the floor._

 _Growing pale, he ran back down the stairs and headed back to the limo. "I want you to drive me to the nearest park- Step on it!"_

 _Seto lost track of time after that. He'd searched at least five different parks from top to bottom but found no trace of his missing blonde pup. It had been at least two hours since he'd gone missing and his heart was threatening to jump out of his chest. 'Something must've happened… Where could he have gone?!'_

 _Any number of things could've happened to him. He could be anywhere and he wouldn't know where to find him. What if he'd hurt himself more? 'Please… I don't do this often but if anyone is listening to me, please help me.'_

 _He ran through the current park like a madman until finally he spotted what he was looking for. A trace of golden blonde._

" _Joey!"_

 _The moment he saw those teary eyes look up at him, his world felt right again..._

 _Riiiiing... Riiiiiing…_

" _Hello?"_

" _It's me. I found him."_

 _A sigh of relief sounded on the other side of the call. "Thank heavens. Is he alright?"_

" _Define your version of 'alright'…" Seto sighed and looked down at the slumbering blonde in his arms. The moment they'd gotten in the limo he'd already been out like a light, not quite snoring but breathing deeply. It was almost… cute in a way… "He's suffered through so much."_

" _Did you find his father?"_

 _He held back a growl and tightened his grip around the boy, causing him to nuzzle closer. "No- but I refuse to let that bastard touch him again. I want you to find him."_

" _Hn. I'll have Marik and Bakura search for him."_

" _Those two psychos'? Why the hell would you send them?" Seto asked in disbelief. He knew how much chaos those two caused- especially when together._

" _Because the thief and tomb keeper both respect Joey. They'd never admit it though. They also owe me a favor- if we're lucky, they'll throw that man into the shadow realm and let him see what true torture is like," the voice added menacingly._

 _A grin went across his face. "Well look at that. I didn't think you had it in you Pharaoh."_

" _He messed with family. I do not take threats that are aimed at my loved ones lightly. Are you not the same?" Yami countered._

 _His mouth thinned in displeasure, knowing that he couldn't argue with that. If anyone had done to Mokie what Joey's father had done to him- no, he would never allow that to happen. He'd hunt them down and make their lives a living hell before he'd let them even think of laying a hand on Mokuba. Reluctantly he grunted his acknowledgement to his cousin._

" _Take care of him, Kaiba."_

" _I will, after all…" He glanced down at the sleeping teen with a protective gaze, running his fingers through the blonde locks. "No one touches what's mine."_

(Joey's POV present time)

It had been a few hours after Mokuba had come back to the mansion and Joey was having the time of his life. Right after the boy had found out that he would be staying with the Kaiba brothers he'd immediately dragged Joey off to play video games. The kid had a million of them! They'd gone through so many games he couldn't keep track of them all!

Right now, they were on one of his favorite games of all times- Mario Kart. It may be old school but it was addicting to play. Sadly they were on one of the most evil levels of all time… the damn rainbow course!

"If ah fall off one mo' time…" Joey growled under his breath, hunched forward and focusing all his effort into staying on track. Unlike the other levels, this one was worse because you weren't on completely solid ground. They were in the air and could easily fall off and die.

"Just give it up, Joey! I'm going to win!" Mokuba cheered beside him.

"Neva!" He cried out playfully. "Joey Wheeler don't know da meanin' of givin' up!"

"Then prepare to be defeated!" Without warning the wild haired boy grabbed a hold of an evil turtle shell and shot it off.

Joey's eyes widened in horror as he watched it shoot towards his character. "NOOOO!" In a matter of seconds his character Luigi's last balloon was popped while Mokuba's Mario drove through the finish line.

"Yes!" Mokuba leapt to his feet and threw his arms in the air. "I won!"

"Nooo….!" The blonde moaned dramatically. "How do ya do it!?"

Giggling wildly, the younger boy chirped. "I spend a lot of time playing these games- not to mention I AM vice president at Kaiba Corporation for a reason. I know all of the tricks."

"Humph… Next time I'll win, ya Imp!"

Mokuba plopped back down next to him with the same smug grin as his older brother, who was upstairs doing some work, as he gazed at Joey.

Chuckling, he reached over and ruffled the black hair playfully. "Hey, Mok'… can ah ask ya somethin'?"

"Sure, Joey- what's up?" Mokuba asked with a curious air.

"Your brotha… he's been so nice ta me since ah got he'e… do ya know why?" He asked him nervously. Ever since the near kiss, he'd been thinking about it constantly- resulting in many crashes in the game.

The raven-haired boy stared at him wide eyed in shock before giggling. "Well it's about time! I was wondering when it was going to happen!"

"Eh?"

Mokuba smiled up at the blonde cheerfully. "When Seto and you would finally get together!"

 **Dun dun duuuun! I hope you liked this latest chapter! I'm supposed to be studying for my first American History quiz that's due tomorrow at 9 A.M. buuut… I wanted to finish this. It's been a long week and I wanted to thank you all for your support! Enjoy XD**


	13. Chapter 13: Discussions and Promises

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't posted in like over a week but college, personal/ health problems have been kicking my butt so I haven't been able to find time to finish this. I'm sorry!**

 **I got to say, I'm surprised how well this story is turning out! And I've been getting so many good reviews! Woo! Anywho, I know I've been giving you a lot of cliff hangers so hopefully this one won't be the same buuuut I can't make any promises XD**

 **So far college has been a success! Let's hope the rest goes as smoothly.**

 **Once again, I do not own YuGiOh or any of its characters -_- I wish I did! Cause then I'd be able to meet Pharaoh, Seto, Joey and Mokie! Gaaaah my dream right there…**

 **(Warnings: mild language, mentions of past abuse, brief mentions of attempted rape, and cuteness overload)**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking'**

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 _The raven-haired boy stared at him wide eyed in shock before giggling. "Well it's about time! I was wondering when it was going to happen!"_

" _Eh?"_

 _Mokuba smiled up at the blonde cheerfully. "When Seto and you would finally get together!"_

"When WHAT?!" Joey yelped, falling off the couch in shock. He squeaked upon landing on the floor in a jumble of arms and legs.

"Joey! Are you ok?" Mokuba asked in surprise. The boy peeked down at him wide eyed.

The blonde stared up at him like he'd grown two heads. What on earth was this kid talking about? Together?! Like… together together?! Sure they'd almost kissed but- oh my God they'd almost kissed! "What da ya mean "When Seto an' you would finally get togetha"?!" He cried out with a brightly blushing face.

"Oh, come on, Joey. It was pretty obvious that you two liked each other!"

"Eh!?"

"Wait…" Mokuba paused and studying his blushing mortified face before gasping. "You really didn't know?"

"Know what?"

Joey yelped and spun around to find Seto standing in the entry. He was watching them both with a raised brow. 'Please tell me he heard dat!'

"No Nothin!" Joey forced a laugh but he could hear the nervousness in it, mentally slapping his own forehead. "We uh… We were just playin a game!"

Seto gave him a deadpan stare that practically screamed 'You're a terrible liar'. "A game huh…"

"That's right, big brother!" Little Mokuba chipped in. "I kicked Joey's butt at every game!"

Releasing a squawk of indignation, he whirled on the cheeky munchkin. "Aye! It was not every game!"

The boy grinned mischievously and playfully added. "He lost at Mario Kart too!"

"That's it!" Joey leapt for the other who shrieked and ran away cackling. He started to chase after the younger boy but all too soon his previous injuries started to catch up to him, causing the blond to wince. Seto must have picked up on it for he cleared his throat and gave Mokuba a warning look.

"Mokuba…"

"Aww but Setoooo!" That pout could easily help Mokuba take over the world one day. Sadly for the kid, his older brother could resist at certain times.

"Put the games away for now," Seto gestured to the chaos of a living room with a sweep of a hand. "Be good and I might order us some take out later."

Blue gray eyes widening, he quickly got to work but not without throwing Joey a knowing smirk.

The flush on his cheeks was probably as bad as a tomato… It only got worse when Seto led Joey away and Mokuba's smirk turned into a full blown out grin- happy dance included. 'Dammit ya lil imp! Now ah can't stawp thinkin' 'bout it!'

"Come on, Pup. We have things to discuss," Seto murmured softly once they were out of ear shot of Mokuba. Following the older boy, he willed away his red face and hoped that it would fade by the time they reached where ever they were heading.

Both teenagers headed up the stairs and entered, to Joey's surprise, Seto's office. He'd never thought he'd be invited into what he knew was probably the brunet's sanctuary and felt honored by this. When he walked inside he peeked around curiously. It… wasn't what he expected. He always pictured an evil lair type of feel that was dark and cold but now he just felt childish for thinking like that. It was actually rather homey. It had an antique desk on the far side with a stack of papers and a lap top on top of it with a few picture frames in the corner. The room was painted cream with blue accents here and there. A couch that looked well used for, what he had to guess, late nights after work where Seto probably fell asleep. It was warm yet felt classy.

"Take a seat," Seto offered, gesturing towards the couches. "I'll be with you in just a minute."

Nodding to him, Joey walked over and sat down. 'Damn! Dis is da comfiest couch eva!' He though in amazement, eyes wide as he practically melted into it. 'No wondeh he put it in he'e…' The blond watched as his host went to his desk and looked through something on his laptop. It was actually interesting to see the other at work but after about five minutes he got bored and continued to look around the room to keep himself entertained.

'Ugh… Hate ta say it but moneybags has good taste… lil too much fo' me but not bad.'

Just when he was starting to fidget around he heard the older teen shift out of his seat and glanced over.

Seto was watching him with amusement. "You truly are like a puppy. Always needing to be amused or else you get bored fast."

Sticking his tongue out childishly he trained his eyes on Seto as he walked around and sat in front of him in the chair across the coffee table.

"Now… I wanted to talk with you about what the plan is."

"Da plan?" Joey repeated in confusion.

"For your future living situation."

He swallowed thickly and glanced down at his lap for a moment. "Ah… Ah don' wanna go back… But, ah can't stay he'e. What if he tries ta hurt ya and Mokuba?"

Blue eyes hardened to ice. "Then he'd be thrown away for life or worse. You have nothing to fear though, Joey. He's not going to find you or hurt you again. I promised you, didn't I? And a Kaiba never breaks his promises."

A chuckle left Joey's teeth bitten lips, a nervous habit he'd done for a while now. "So damn cocky…"

Grinning at the words, Seto jutted out his chin smugly. "I have a good reason to be in this case. I've made grown made beg at my feet for less- he's not getting away with what he's done."

Feeling beyond touched by his words he grinned back at him and ran a hand through his mop of hair. "Ya… Ya really are somethin' else…" A sudden thought crossed his mind. "What if ah piss ya off? Will ya throw me out?"

Seto chuckled at the blond and shook his head. "After what happened earlier, I should think that you'd be smart enough to realize that I wouldn't be able to just throw you out…"

Blushing furiously, he recalled their almost kiss and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Y Yeah… Um… A About dat… Well- Uh… Ah mean…"

"Some time this century, Joey."

Giving the other a look at his sarcastic tone, he continued. "We almost kissed."

"Yes, we did."

"You were gonna kiss me."

"I think we established this already."

"But… why?"

Seto reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "You truly are oblivious…"

"Hey-!" Joey's protest was cut off when his shirt was yanked forward, causing him to be only inches away from the culprit.

"If you can't figure it out with words, then I'll dumb it down for you…" He whispered lowly, voice rumbling like a purr.

"Kai- mmmn..!" His words were muffled by the pair of warm lips pressing against his own. Brown eyes widened in shock before fluttering shut, melting as he slowly returned the kiss. 'Damn… he stole mah first kiss…' Joey thought dizzily, reaching up to cling to Seto's shirt.

He gasped when a tongue darted across his lips and mewled when it slipped into his mouth. They lazily twirled their tongues together for a while before Joey gave in and allowed Seto to plunder his mouth, moaning in bliss.

The blond didn't even notice when he'd been dragged across the table to be set down on the other's lap. All he could focus on was that amazing pair of lips that were beginning to attack his neck now.

"K Kai…ba…" Joey panted, squirming as he found a sensitive spot.

The older teen pulled away and held Joey's face in his hands. "Seto."

"E Eh...?" He blinked in dazed confusion, still trying to catch his breath.

"It's Seto…" He murmured softly, eyes gentle as they looked down at the flushed blond. "Only those I care about can use my name."

Upon hearing those words, he couldn't help but grin lopsidedly at him. "Guess it's only fair… since ya call me by mah name an'.. P- Pup…"

Returning the smile, the other pulled him back in for a chaste kiss. "I don't want to rush into things too quickly- especially after what you've gone through. But I had to let you know how I felt."

"Thank ya, Kai- Seto," Joey blushed as he spoke the name aloud. That was going to take some time to get used to- even though he'd been calling him that mentally most of the day. "Ya have no idea how much dat means ta me."

"Shh… enough of that for now. There's something else we have to discuss first."

Joey tilted his head and asked him what they had to talk about.

"We need to talk about what to do with your father," His eyes softened as Joey flinched at the reminder. "I know that you don't like to talk about him but if we try and have him convicted or put away, they might ask you to testify. Are you willing to do that?"

Was he willing to? He wanted to say yes but even as he mentally formed the words they died away. He was willing to, yes, but… was he able to do it was the real question.

"I've wanted ta do dis fo' so long- Pictured it a billion times… buh ah was always so scared," Joey admitted with bitterness. "So many nightmares o' him comin' afta me and killin' me- or worse."

"Worse…?" Seto questioned in confusion.

He narrowed his eyes and shrugged. "Killin' would be quick. Just end it der. Torture… he liked ta play wit me like a damn cat would a cornered mouse."

"Did he ever try to-" The brunet frowned and seemed to struggle to ask the next question.

"Touch meh?" Joey filled in helpfully, watching him grimace and nod. "No, mostly he'd just beat meh. He'd talk 'bout… if ah didn't listen, he'd sell meh ta his buddies fo' da weekend an' let dem have der way. He was usually too drunk ta remember his threat so ah neva got tossed to dem," He bit his lip before adding. "One time… his pal from work tried ta touch meh when he got wasted at da apartment. Kicked his ass an' locked mah door for da rest of da night."

Seto's eyes darkened at the mention of this and shook his head. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to put him behind bars. He will NOT get away with this," his arms tightened around the younger boy in his arms protectively.

His heart fluttered as he listened to those words and grinned up at him. "Ya know, it's nice seein' ya scary side when it ain't aimed at meh."

Snorting, he ruffled the blond nest and lifted him off his lap, giving his bottom a light and playful swat. "Go have fun, I'm going to finish a few things in here and be down soon."

Yipping at the unexpected smack, he blushed and raced off after sticking his tongue out at him. "Yeah yeah ya jerk!" He hurried toward the door but was stopped by Seto calling his name.

"It's nice to see you back to your usually playful self."

With a soft blush, he smiled back at the teen as he headed out of the room to go find Mokuba.

'It's only cause o' you dat ah can, Seto…'

 **And that's the end of chapter 13! Originally, I was going to make this a bit longer but it would've been too much cause I have this other huge part of it and I have to focus on two essay's that are due tomorrow and Friday so I'll make this a part 1 part 2 kinda thing maybe? Anywho, I hope you all enjoy and omg! Thank you so much for the reviews! It's been a crazy week and a half so I needed those encouraging words to get me through the days =) Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14: Movies and Late Nights

**Hi everyone! I'm excited about how everyone's been reviewing this story! I hope I can make you all proud! I'm also excited to say that I found some very cute keychains of Joey and Seto online! Sadly, I don't have an account on that cite so I'm praying I can get my friends Dad to help me out XD Keeping my fingers crossed!**

 **Anywho, here's the second half of the last chapter!**

 **Once more I sadly do not own YuGiOh. Otherwise I'd be joining Mokuba in the happy dance and kicking butt on Mario Kart with him- except on that damn rainbow bridge! I also am triggered by that course -_-**

 **(Warnings: Mild language, mentions of past abuse and cuteness overload)**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking'**

 _ **Flashback**_

" _It's nice to see you back to your usually playful self."_

 _With a soft blush, he smiled back at the teen as he headed out of the room to go find Mokuba._

' _It's only cause o' you dat ah can, Seto…'_

"Hey, Joey? Earth to Jooooeeeeey!"

"Hm?" Joey blinked and looked up sleepily at the far too energetic boy. "Wha?"

"I can't believe you're falling asleep on me!" Mokuba cried out in disbelief.

Yawning, he reached over and lightly smacked the boy with a pillow. "Well what'dya expect?!" The blond rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. "It's 2 a.m.!"

After his talk with Seto, the night had gone wonderful. He'd spent some time with Mokuba before the take out had arrived and then the three of them had chatted through dinner. It had been the most fun he'd had in a while. Mokuba was such a cheerful little imp it was hard not to smile at his childishness.

Seeing how it made Seto soften had also been a treat.

Once dinner had finished the boy had dragged him to the living room where they proceeded to have a movie marathon. Seto had quickly declined the offer and said that he had work to do but Joey had a feeling that he just didn't want to watch a movie about talking robots that transformed into cars. Oh well, his loss- Crap! Run Bumblebee!

Which brings them to now. It's currently 2 a.m. and they've only just finished the third movie. Joey can't believe he's being outlasted by a kid- to be fair though said kid has had so much sugar it's a surprise that he hasn't started hopping off the walls yet.

"Yeah but I wanted to see the new one…" Mokuba sulked, pouting over the pillow at Joey. "Pleeeease?"

Joey chuckled and shook his head. "Does ya brotha know ya stay up so late?"

"Aww come on, Joey! We're on break!"

Rolling his eyes, he sat up a bit more and focused on the TV. "Yeah ok. I'll play innocent fo' ya."

He grinned. "You're the best, Joey!"

The boy's excitement didn't last long. They were twenty minutes into the fourth movie when the crash hit Mokuba. He was nodding off beside him and yawning just as much as Joey was. The sweets had run out halfway through the third movie too so Mokuba couldn't replenish his energy either. It was actually pretty amusing to see the usually hyper kid do the head bobs.

"Ya ok der, Mokuba?"

"Y Yeah I'm…" Yawn. "Ok Joey…"

Chuckling softly, he waited for the inevitable to happen. Sure enough, ten minutes later he felt a soft pressure on his shoulder and glanced down to see the passed-out mop of black hair.

'Yep… out like a light…' Joey smiled fondly at his little companion before gently scooping him up and carrying him upstairs. Once he reached his room he set the boy down in the bed and gently shook him. "Mokie, come on don't yaw anna get inta some pj's?"

"Mmm… ssleepy S'to…" Mokuba whined sleepily, simply lifting his arms up sluggishly.

A bit surprised by this act of trust, even if it was a sleepy request, Joey smiled and helped change the younger boy into a pair of comfortable pajama's. He carefully laid the now dozing Mokuba down and tucked him into the blankets.

"Sleep well, kiddo…" He whispered affectionately, running a hand through the soft black locks. His heart nearly melted when the sleeping child leaned into the touch and relaxed further in his sleep. Smiling, he quietly made his way out of the room and made his way down the hall to his own given room.

Upon changing into a pair of shorts and a baggy worn out shirt, he laid down on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He still had a whole week of vacation left and his entire world was turned upside down. It left him feeling confused yet happier than he had ever been. It was all thanks to Seto that he now felt safer than ever. Reaching over to the bag resting against his new bed, he pulled out his deck and fished through it for his favorite card- Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Red eyes had been with him through everything. He'd always turned to his old friend when things were hard, feeling a special bond with the dragon. Ever since he'd gotten the card he'd known there was something different about it. It was only after meeting Yugi and the Pharaoh that he realized that what he was feeling was the spirit of his dragon watching out for him. It had touched him beyond words to feel Red eyes loving protective aura. Through the past year their bond had only grown stronger.

"Ah feel happy, Red… Mo' happy den ah have in years…" He whispered, picturing his dragon rumbling contentedly in his mind. "Is it too fast? Should ah be dis happy…?"

He desperately hoped that everything would be alright. He wanted this more than anything. Even if it was happening quickly… there was just something about Seto that made him want to believe everything would work out. That he'd be ok now.

"Ah'm sorreh dat ah been so busy," Joey apologized to his friend. Feeling the warmth radiating from his card he smiled. "Tenks Red…"

Yawning, he laid his Red Eyes on the nightstand by his pillow and drifted off to sleep…

 _He could hear him coming… The heavy footsteps._

 _He'd never forget them as long as he'd live. They'd haunted his memories for years._

" _Come 'ere boy!"_

 _The child whimpered quietly. He didn't like that voice. It scared him._

" _Where are ya, lil brat… git yer ass out 'ere now!"_

 _He tried to curl up even more, desperately trying to hide from the approaching footsteps. His heart was beating frantically inside of his little chest and he had to cover his mouth to hide his loud breathing that seemed to fill the tiny space. The evil man was going to find him…! He was going to hurt him!_

' _Scared… Ah'm scared… Shum one… hewlp meh…' He begged in his mind, too scared to speak in fear of being caught. He continued to pray and beg and plead to God that someone would save him._

" _Der ya are!"_

 _Joey screamed in terror as the door was yanked open, revealing the man who'd been tracking him down. He quickly tried to back up but there was nowhere to go. His arm was yanked forward and he began to sob in pain and fear._

" _Ya stole it didn't ya? Ya stole mah moneh ya lil brat!"_

" _N Nohoho!" The child sobbed, trying to wiggle free. "Ah a a ain't st st stole notin'!"_

" _Liar!" He spat. "If ya ain't da one who stole it den where da hell did it go!?"_

" _D d don know…! Hic hic ah hic don know!"_

" _Ya think ah'm stupid, boy?!"_

 _Joey tried to pull free, his thoughts incoherent as he tried to escape only to be shaken around by the horrible man in front of him. Big fat tears rolled down his cherub cheeks and he couldn't stop the cries from escaping._

" _Answah me, boy!"_

" _N no! Ah'm s s sorreh!" He choked out._

"… _ **oey…"**_

" _Stahp ya cryin' or else ah'll give ya somethin' ta cry ova!"_

" _ **Joey…!"**_

" _P Pulease…! D Don hur hurt meh, a ah'll be a g good boy!"_

"Joey, wake up!"

Brown eyes flew open and he flailed his arms the moment he saw a dark figure above him, fighting off the person who was trying to hold him down. "No! No no no! Lemme go! Ah'm sorry, please!"

"Joey, stop! It's me! You're safe Joey!" A familiar voice cried out over his begging.

He froze and hiccupped. "S S'to…?"

The brunet nodded and released the younger boy once he was sure that he was fully awake, whispering softly. "I'm here. You're safe now, I promise…"

Tears welling up, he let out a quiet sob and threw himself into Seto's arms. "H He… He was der…! He was g gonna h hurt… Ah didn't…"

"Shh… It was just a dream. He can't hurt you anymore, Puppy. I won't ever let him touch you again," Seto whispered, holding him securely and pressing little kisses to his head to help sooth him.

He didn't know how long he sat there crying. How long he stayed curled up against Seto's chest. At some point, he thought he heard a new voice fill the room but he wasn't sure. He couldn't focus clearly and all he wanted was to stay in the arms holding him forever.

It took quite a while before he could calm down enough to realize that there was another, smaller hand rubbing his back along with the bigger more familiar hand. Sniffling, he shakily raised his head and peeked over at the owner of the hand.

Little Mokuba was curled up with the two of them on the bed. At some point Seto must've maneuvered them to where the brunet was leaning back against the headboard with Joey in his lap and Mokuba at his side.

Releasing a tiny hiccup, he whispered in a croaky voice. "H Hi Mokie…"

The younger boy smiled worriedly in return. "Hi Joey- are you ok?"

"Y Yeah…" Joey forced a smile and aimed it toward him. "'m sorry ah woke ya both…"

To his surprise the smile dropped from Mokuba's face while Seto spoke up for the first time since his comforting words earlier. "Don't worry about things like that, Pup. I could care less if you woke me. What matters is making sure that you're really alright," Seto ran his fingers through the blond hair as he spoke.

Feeling those wonderful fingers helped release the last bit of tension in him, allowing himself to go completely limp against the warm steady chest. He matched his own breathing with the sound of Seto's heartbeat; the sound was more soothing then he could ever describe.

"Ah… Ah'm… Ah'm not ok," Joey whispered into the shirt, clinging to it lightly with a shaky hand.

"Joey, is this why you're staying with us now?" Mokuba asked hesitantly, rubbing his little hand against his friend's arm. "Was someone hurting you?"

"Mokuba-"

"No, 's ok…" Joey stopped the brunet and turned to the older teen. "Ah- Ah wanna tell 'im…"

Seto's eyes softened. "Very well."

"Da thing is, kiddo… mah o'l man's… he b beats on me. Has fo' a while…" Joey explained, censoring as much as he could. Even though he wanted to be honest with Mokuba, there was some things he just couldn't repeat to the boy.

Large blue gray eyes gazed upon him in shock and sadness. "That's awful! Why would he do something like that?!"

He looked down and tightened his grip on Seto, shuddering as he replied. "Ah don' know why, Mokie… H He stawted drinkin' mo' when ah was lil an' Ma left wit Serenity. At first he'd just yell… den he stawted hittin meh. Ah guess he blames meh fo' it…"

"But that's not fair! It wasn't your fault that they left!" Mokuba protested vehemently in righteous fury. "No one should ever be treated like that- especially someone as nice as you Joey."

Joey swallowed back the urge to start crying all over again. Seeing that innocent sweet boy say those words caused his heart to break. "T Thanks, kiddo…" He choked out weakly.

Smiling back at him, the boy replied. "Anything for a friend, Joey."

"Would you like to be alone or…?" Seto brushed his hair back to look at him better.

"No!" Joey quickly tightened his grip on his shirt. He blushed when he realized what he was doing and murmured awkwardly. "Ah… Ah really don wanna be alone."

The brunet nodded and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "It's alright, I'll stay in here tonight."

"Can I stay too, big brother? Please, I want to make sure Joey's ok too!" Mokuba pleaded, looking concerned for his friend.

He smiled and ruffled his brother's hair. "I don't think it would be a problem. What do you think, Joey?"

Joey peeked out from where he'd been pressing his face into Seto's shirt. "O' course ya can stay, Imp."

"Awesome! It'll be a slumber party!" The boy cheered excitedly.

Laughing sleepily, he shook his head in amusement and listened to the two brothers shift around to get comfortable.

Soon the three of them were laying in bed together. Joey was in the middle of the brothers facing Mokuba, who was curled up in his arms like a fuzzy kitten. Seto was behind Joey with his back to the door and wrapping his long arm around the both of them. Surrounded by their warmth and safety, Joey found himself drifting to sleep, Seto's protective aura behind him and Mokuba's comforting innocence in his arms. This was his new family… this was home…

 **And there we go! The end of chapter 14! I'm sorry it took so long. I've been so busy this week with my birthday and planning for transferring after this year. I know I promised that I'd keep on this and I'll make sure that this story stays updated often! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Review and let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15: Mornings and Reveals (edit)

**(So I wasn't exactly happy with the middle portion and felt it was too rushed so I added some more to it in order for it to feel less hurried. I hope it worked!)**

* * *

 **Wow! So many reviews! You guys blew me away this time XD I'm glad everyone enjoyed my chapter so much. I knew that I had to have Mokuba find out about Joey's situation and so I was debating on how to do it and came up with the end of Chapter 14. I'm happy that it turned out so well! I've been having a bad few days so your reviews help cheer me up!**

 **So I'm like three weeks away from going to a Con and I have no idea what they'll have but I'm holding onto a desperate hope that they'll have something Yugioh… Sadly I feel like this won't happen ;-;**

 **Even if it doesn't! I'm going to have the best time ever! Until then, I'm going to keep giving you amazing people new chapters! With that in mind, here's the next chapter!**

 **Sadly, I do not own YuGiOh or the song that's going to be used in this chapter. The song belongs to Ingram Hill.**

 **Warnings: Language, more mentions of past abuse and major cases of the FEELS**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 _ **Singing**_

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _Surrounded by their warmth and safety, Joey found himself drifting to sleep, Seto's protective aura behind him and Mokuba's comforting innocence in his arms. This was his new family… this was home…_

(Seto's POV)

Something was different this morning when he stirred from his sleep- for one thing he managed to get a good amount of sleep. The next thing that was different was that he felt warmth radiating from in front of him. Opening his eyes lazily he found himself staring at a head of golden hair that could only belong to one person.

Memories of the night before came back to him; Hearing heartbreaking cries coming from Joey's room would haunt him for a long time. He'd run as fast as he could to the blond's room to be met by the sight of him thrashing around in bed begging for mercy.

Glancing at the younger teen in his arms he felt the gentle rise and fall of his chest and studied the peaceful expression on his slack features. His brother was curled up to the blond and all that could be seen was his wild raven hair- he made a mental note to get that trimmed.

He slowly shifted closer and pressed a gentle kiss to Joey's shoulder. He was determined to make sure that this precious, mischievous angel was never harmed again…

Today he was going to be making a few calls.

(Joey's POV)

When he woke up that morning, it was to the most comfortable feeling he'd ever known. It took him a few groggy moments to figure out WHY though. Two pairs of arms were embracing him from both in front of him and behind. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and peeked at the boy cuddled up to him, feeling his eyes well up when he remembered the night before. 'God, dis kid… he's too sweet for his own good…'

Suddenly remembering what woke him, he vaguely recalled feeling a pressure on his shoulder… oh. He blushed and shifted himself to glance back. Seto was pressed against his back and placing another kiss against him- this one on his cheek.

"Good morning, Pup. Sleep well?"

He blushed and nodded, yawning as he tried to fully wake up. "Yeh… I was more tired den I thought," Joey paused and glanced at the two Kaiba brothers awkwardly. "Um… Th thanks… for last night…"

Seto shook his head. "It was no problem, Joey. Don't worry so much."

"Easier said den done."

"Well, we'll just have to work on that won't we?"

Joey laughed softly and offered him a lopsided grin. He felt the bundle in his arms shift and a sleepy face poked up from where it had been buried in his shirt.

"Mmm…too early…." Mokuba grumbled in a sleepy voice, rubbing his face with a long sleeved hand.

He chuckled and lightly ruffled his black hair. "Sorreh, champ… Didn't mean ta wake ya up."

"Humph…"

Yep, there's the pout. Damn could that kid whip out the chibi eyes and cherub cheeks or what?!

"Ya don't have ta wake up just yet, kiddo. Just go back ta sleep, ok?" Joey rubbed his back in a soothing gesture and got the desired effect of seeing the boy yawn and relax.

"Nhh…" Mokuba snuggled back into his body but peeked up at him. "Hey, Joey…? Are you ok now?"

He froze. Was he ok…? No, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be in time. "I will be, Mokuba. Just gonna take a bit o' time."

"Don't worry Joey, big brother and I will take care of you now. Cause you are part of our family," Mokuba chirped, hugging him happily.

Laughing at the boy's sudden enthusiasm and touched by the words, he grinned playfully. "Well I'm glad ta know dat I got ya lookin' out for me, imp. Evil villains tremble wit fear when dey see ya comin'!"

"That's right!" Mokuba grinned back mischievously, eyes bright and full of mirth. "No one messes with a Kaiba, right Seto?"

"Exactly," Seto said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Joey rolled his eyes at the two and went to speak before something interrupted him- his stomach. He blushed furiously as Mokuba cackled.

"From the sounds of it, I'd say that someone was asking for food," the brunet commented dryly.

"More like demanding it…" Mokuba added with a snicker.

"Keep it up, kiddo, an' I'll have ta give ya da biggest noogie of ya life!"

Eyes widening, the boy quickly leapt out of bed and raced out of the room. Laughing, Joey untangled himself from the older Kaiba and chased after the raven.

"Get back he'e!"

"No! Big brother, help!"

"Both of you settle down or no breakfast!"

XLineBreakX

This sucked. This totally and completely sucked. Why was he being forced into this?

"Do we have ta…?"

"Yes, Joey. We do."

"But…"

"This is not up for discussion. It would be better to just get it over and done with."

He groaned and let his head fall back to hit the headrest. He was currently in one Seto's cars and they were both on their way to the mall to buy him some new supplies. While it was nice to be able to buy some new clothes for once he didn't know how to feel letting the older boy PAY for it. He'd grown used to being independent and paying his own way, and he hated the idea of charity.

"I can buy it mahself…" He grumbled under his breath quietly.

"I'm not saying that you can't, Joey. But maybe I just want to be able to buy you something?" Seto took a turn and drove down the next street. "Besides, you need better clothes. All the one's you have are worn and have holes in them."

"So? I like mah clothes just fine!"

"And when it gets cold?" The brunet glanced over at him with a raised brow.

"…."

"That's what I thought, Pup."

Huffing in faint amusement to himself at Seto's typical response, he thought about what he should do now. Their break was going to be over in about a week and he didn't know what to tell the gang about his new living arrangements and his… relationship with Seto. Were they in a relationship? Technically, Seto hadn't asked him but… was it already implied? He wanted to smack his forehead and groan in despair. Why must everything be so damn confusing?!

"What's the matter? You look like you're about to hurt yourself thinking so hard."

Rolling his eyes, he replied. "Just wonderin' wha ta tell mah friends…" Joey paused and glanced over at him awkwardly. "S Should I tell dem?"

"About what? Your dad or moving in with Mokuba and I?" Seto asked in a mild tone.

"Erm… both?"

He shrugged. "That's all up to you on how much you want to tell them. They're your friends after all."

"Well yeah but…"

"Do you trust them?"

"O' course!" Joey replied indignantly. "They're mah friends!"

"Then why not just tell them?"

He winced and looked down at his lap awkwardly, shrugging one shoulder. "I didn't wanna be a burden ta dem. They're all got da own problems an' I would only worry dem an'… I ain't about ta do dat ta dem."

For a few moments silence filled the vehicle. Joey was surprised how easily he could tell his former nemesis all his secrets and feelings. He hadn't expected that at all…

"I'm not good with friends or interacting with people in general. The most I get is from Mokuba and then dealing with the idiots at my company. So, I have no room to give advice… but I have noticed that the geek squad always go on and on about being there for each other and all that friendship mush that Gardner is always blabbing about-"

Joey had to snort at that part.

"-The point is, they won't think of you as a burden. Just talk with them. I think it will go a long way into helping you recover."

Thinking it over in his head he realized that Seto was right. His friends had always had his back- and he hated lying to them all these years. Maybe it was time to finally tell them all the truth…

"Maybe… can we stop by da Game shop an' talk with Yug'? I wanna tell him first…" Joey fiddled with his hoodie's string, turning to the brunet.

"Alright, we'll stop there AFTER we go shopping."

Joey groaned aloud and chose to ignore the smug grin on the CEO's face.

After a few HOURS of shopping- yes hours, because a certain rich bastard decided to go on a spending spree and buy him a million different things for no reason!- they were finally leaving the mall and heading towards the Turtle Game Shop. He was absolutely exhausted after having dealt with Seto's horrifying credit card use and the dozens of bags that were now being shoved into the trunk and backseats.

"Neva again…"

"Oh, will you shut up. It wasn't that bad."

"Ya nearly bought out da entire store!"

"It's not my fault that you can't handle a few things-"

"A FEW?!" Joey cut off in a flabbergasted voice.

"It wasn't even that much! Just clothes, shoes, a few suits, a laptop- I'll add some upgrades to that when we get home, a cellphone, school supplies, things for your room, books, some CD's-"

"How is dat 'Not dat much'?!"

Seto simply shrugged. "I own a multi-million-dollar company. It's not like it even made a dent in my bank."

'Damn dis stupid rich basta'd...'

After getting in the vehicle they drove to Yugi's house at the Game Shop, Joey grumbling internally to himself and vowing to teach Seto how to properly use money. The moment they arrived outside of the shop he began to feel uncomfortable. What if Yugi and Yami were upset with him? And how was he could to explain what's happened? Should he even tell them everything? The thought of telling little sweet innocent Yugi that he was almost raped made him want to puke all over again.

"It'll be alright," Seto promised him, giving his hand a squeeze. "If you can't do this, we'll leave right away. I'll be there the whole time."

He shifted nervously and nodded in agreement Together they exited the car and entered the shop, bells jingling to announce their arrival.

"Excuse me, I'll be with you in a- Joey?!"

Yugi's surprised voice rang out from behind the counter where he'd poked his head up from. From the boxes sitting on top of it, Joey guessed that they'd just gotten a new shipment of duel monsters. The smaller boy quickly stood up and ran around the front of it to stand in front of the blond.

"Aye Yug'," Joey grinned, seeing his friend always made him cheer up. There was just something about that positive friendly aura of Yugi's that drew everyone to him.

"Hey Joey! I haven't seen you in a few days! How are you- oh, hi Kaiba!" Yugi chirped to the brunet, finally noticing him standing behind his best friend. "What are you doing here?"

Seto narrowed his eyes at him but remained civil, nodding his head in greeting. "I'm here to support Joey."

"He uh… he came he'e with meh ta talk 'bout somethin'…" Joey rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Can we uh… can we talk? Gramps and Yami too?"

Looking surprised and concerned, the spikey haired teen nodded. "Of course, I'll let them know real fast. Make yourself comfortable in the living room!" He ran off to find the other two while Joey led Seto into the other room.

"Dis is gonna be torture…" Joey moaned despairingly.

"Deep breaths. Everything will turn out fine- the shrimp and his yami won't turn their backs on you."

Joey gave him a dry look for calling his best friend shrimp but didn't comment. Right now, he was just trying not to fidget around or pace back and forth.

Thankfully it didn't take long for Solomon and the Pharaoh to arrive with little Yugi following behind them. Joey offered them a weak smile as he noted the looks of surprise and intrigue written across their faces.

"Joseph… Kaiba," Grandpa smiled at Joey but greeted the latter wearily, clearly wondering why the young man who'd been his grandson's rival for years was suddenly in his home. That and the whole ripping up the Blue Eyes card… Yep that's probably the real reason. Not that he could blame him for that.

"Mr. Mutou," Seto greeted back politely. "Yami…"

"Good afternoon Seto. Joey, is there a reason for this meeting?" The Pharaoh asked in that calm and regal voice, sitting across from the two with Yugi on one side and Solomon on the other. Yami was watching them both like he knew something and he got the feeling that he probably did.

Joey took a deep breath and tried to calm his heartbeat. "I… I wanted ta talk with all of ya about somethin' serious. I should've done dis a long time ago, but I was too scared ta do it till now."

"What is it, Joey?" Yugi asked worriedly.

For a moment, Joey began to fear that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe he should've just kept his mouth shut. He was about to clam up when he felt Seto take his hand calmly.

"You can do this, Joey."

Looking up at that encouraging face he slowly nodded and began to tell the three in front of him everything.

He told them about his father. The divorce and his mother's unfeeling attitude towards him. About the drinking and gambling. The abuse. What he'd gone through- some of the worse parts such as the sexual parts he made vaguer for Yugi's sake after seeing how pale he'd gotten.

As he spoke he began to feel this heavy weight being lifted off his shoulders and chest. Even though he hated reliving what had happened, it was a freeing feeling in the end.

By the time he'd finished telling them about Seto finding him- he left out the part where he'd hit him with a car because he didn't want the Pharaoh to shadow realm the brunet- and taking him in, Yugi was visibly trying to fight back tears, Solomon had a grave and tired expression and Yami had his arms crossed with a deep frown across his face- a murderous vibe coming from him.

"You… you had to go through all of that alone?" Yugi asked tearfully, amethyst eyes welling up and his voice shaking. "I'm so sorry Joey… What kind of friend am I? How could I have not seen this?! If I had known-!"

"No Yug'!" Joey quickly got up and went over to his friend in order to bring him in for a hug. He hated seeing his best friend so sad.

"Don' blame ya self. I didn't wanna tell anyone 'bout it, cause I didn't want dem ta get hurt. Besides, ya DID help me. Ya gave me somethin' ta hold on ta when I was goin' down a really bad road. Ya have no idea how much ya saved me, pal…" He smiled at him warmly and watched Yugi rub his eyes quickly.

"Thank you, Joey. And… You're happy with Kaiba?" The boy asked, looking between the two in worry since he knew of their past history of hating each other.

Although, now that Joey thought about, they hadn't really hated each other now had they? For Seto had admitted to him that he'd liked him for a very long time now… The thought made him blush slightly.

"Yeah… Ah really am, Yug'. He's taken real good care o' meh," Joey promised his friend with a smile.

"Joseph… I want you to promise me something," Solomon spoke after a moment, still looking disturbed by the news that he'd just been given.

"Yeah Gramps?"

The older man opened his eyes and gazed at him with a caring expression. "If there's anything we can do for you, let us know. You are part of our family and don't ever forget that."

Eyes filling with tears, he choked out a smile. It was the same thing Mokuba had told him this morning. He hadn't really thought about it before but he did have a family. Yugi, Yami, Grandpa, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, Duke, Malik, Serenity- and now Seto and Mokuba were added to that list.

"Thanks Gramps… Yer da only grandpa I ever had- da only fatha figure I ever had…" His voice cracked and he had to fight back his tears. Yugi was already crying enough for the two of them.

Solomon smiled at this. "I've always considered you as a grandson as well."

"Cousin," Yami opened his eyes for the first time since Joey's story. "I'm putting Joey's safety in your hands. I trust that you'll keep him safe," The Pharaoh ignored the brunet's annoyed glare and turned to the blond with such a protective stare that Joey couldn't help but feel warmth in his presence.

"Joey, know that we'll always be here for you and nothing like this will ever be allowed to happen again."

He smiled at his friends and nodded, feeling all his anxiety escape and only peace. "Thanks, Yami…"

"What about the others?" Yugi suddenly asked curiously. "Are you going to tell everyone else about this too?"

The blonde laughed and scratched at his head awkwardly. "Yeh… I figured I could tell dem in a few days… Dat way I'd prepare mahself fo' Tristan and Tea's yellin' at meh."

"Don't worry, Joey. They may be upset but it's only because they worry about you."

Joey grinned at the Pharaoh, trusting his judgement and relaxing with this news.

"Although, I can't say what will happen when Bakura and Marik find out…"

Yeeeep there went his happiness. He groaned loudly while the others all chuckled at the inevitable psychopath rampage the two maniacs were going to surely go on.

After saying their goodbyes and promising to keep in touch and meet up before school started again, he left with Seto and headed back to the mansion. Telling them his story had left him exhausted and now all he wanted to do was go back home and take a long nap for the rest of the week. He was glad that he'd had Seto at his side when he finally told his best friend.

It was only a few minutes into the drive before he reached forward and fiddled with the radio to find something decent to listen to.

 _ **I woke up from my sleep to the sound of that voice.**_

 _ **From the words that I heard I had no choice.**_

Joey paused and started listening to the words.

 _ **They told me I had to turn around.**_

 _ **My assurance slowly faded down.**_

 _ **And I wonder…?**_

 _ **Will I ever make it home?**_

 _ **Will I ever leave the ground?**_

 _ **Leave this place so far behind…?**_

Slowly his hand lowered away from the buttons and rested on his knee. Why… Why did this sound so familiar?

 _ **The plans that I had were quickly destroyed.**_

 _ **The problem was one I couldn't avoid.**_

 _ **They welcomed me to stay overnight.**_

 _ **I'm too tired to complain so I just might.**_

 _ **And I wonder…?**_

 _ **Will I ever make it home?**_

 _ **To the place I recognize?**_

 _ **Far from here and where I've been.**_

 _ **And all the places that I've been shown.**_

 _ **Will I ever make it home?**_

 _ **Can they keep me here for good?**_

 _ **Where I hardly know a soul.**_

 _ **And my fear keeps going on…**_

Joey swallowed thickly and looked out the window. This song really hit him hard. It was the same thing he'd been asking himself for years, crying himself to sleep while wondering… Will he ever make it home?

 _ **My weariness keeps growing inside.**_

 _ **My patience is starting to subside.**_

 _ **And I hope I'll be there soon.**_

 _ **It can't be long or I'll fall through…**_

He felt something grasp his hand and glanced over. A paler one was holding onto his. Raising his eyes, he was met with soft Cerulean orbs and a gentle smile. That same smile that seemed to be showing up a lot more often around him.

 _ **I woke up from my sleep to the sound of that voice.**_

 _ **From the words that I heard I had no choice.**_

 _ **They told me I had to turn around.**_

 _ **My assurance slowly faded down.**_

 _ **And I wonder…?**_

His heart beat faster and he slowly offered him a smile in return. Sitting there beside the older brunet with their hands together made him relax and the uneasiness in his chest fade away. There was just something about Seto that made him feel like he was flying.

 _ **Will I ever make it home?**_

 _ **Will I ever leave the ground?**_

 _ **Leave this place so far behind…?**_

 _ **Till there is no turning back.**_

 _ **Will I ever make it home?**_

 _ **Get to where I wanna be?**_

 _ **Find the ones who wait for me.**_

 _ **To the place where I belong…**_

 _ **Will I ever make it home…?**_

 _ **Will I ever make it home…?**_

 _ **Will I ever make it home…?**_

Yeah… Joey had made it.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 15! Wow, I really made this one long! I hope it didn't seem rushed in the center… maybe it was? I'm not sure but I had this idea in my head for a while and I wanted to use it! And I absolutely love this song because the feelings hit me so damn hard! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this! Review please XD**


	16. Chapter 16: Bonding and Lionhearts

**I'm so sorry! I didn't think it would take me like a month to update this but I've had so many essays and projects going on its been crazy! I always said I wouldn't be that writer who'd take forever to update, and I refuse to do that to you guys! I'll update more often I promise!**

 **To make it up to you, I've given you adorable Joey and Mokuba bonding fluff!**

 **I'm glad that this story is going so well! I hope you are enjoying it too. I've been worried that it's not going to go well so seeing your reviews makes my day's less depressing and sad. Thank you everyone! For those of you who didn't see, I edited the last chapter because I felt the middle really was too rushed so I added in more details to it. I hope it looks better now!**

 **Also thank you for any tips you give! It helps a lot!**

 **I sadly do not own YuGiOh…**

 **Warnings: mild language like usual and intenseness!**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking'**

 _Flashback_

 _ **Singing**_

* * *

 _ **Will I ever make it home…?**_

 _Yeah… Joey had made it._

The next two days passed by like a dream for Joey. After they'd returned to the mansion from their visit at Yugi's, he'd set everything up in his new room. He grew happy when he noticed it starting to feel more homey as he worked. Once he was finished he quickly ran up and flopped on the bed with a bounce. This was awesome!

He'd spent most of his time hanging out with Mokuba playing video games and going outside to make sure that the kid spent time outdoors once in a while. So far, he discovered that the kid was amazing at hide and seek.

Much to Joey's sadness, Seto couldn't spend much time with them in those two days. The brunet had immediately set to work with his lawyers trying to find a way to transfer guardianship of Joey over to himself. They'd both talked about it and come to the agreement that until Joey turned eighteen in a few months, he'd be under Seto's guardianship now that the brunet was already legally an adult.

Even though he understood that the brunet was busy trying to help him out he still felt lonely without the other around. They'd really started to bond over the last five days (I'm not really sure how many days it's already been haha I lost track…) and he enjoyed the others company. Luckily, he still had Mokuba around and boy did that help.

"Heads up, Joey!"

Joey yelped as something smacked into his face, quickly fighting the object off until it fell onto his lap. He glared down at the offender- a pillow- in distaste before chucking it at the cackling raven. The surprised 'oof!' helped satisfy his desire for revenge.

"Hey!"

He grinned at the loud protest and smiled innocently at the boy. "Don't think dat ya can get away with dat an' not get revenge, kiddo!"

Mokuba pouted before he sat down beside him on his bed. They'd been hanging out in the younger boy's ridiculously cool room playing around the past hour like a pair of goofballs. After a moment, he suddenly looking serious. "Hey Joey? Can I ask you something?"

A bit surprised by the change of mood, he nodded. "O' course Mokie."

Smiling briefly at the use of his nickname he asked. "Do you have any good memories of your family…?"

Well that certainly explained the serious look… It was a touchy subject for him, trying to remember a time where he actually HAD a family that wasn't torn apart with an overbearing mother who didn't care about him and an abusive alcoholic bastard of a father. The only one he considered family anymore was his sweet little sister, Serenity.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. "I have some... Mostly of when I was a lil kid. It was before mah ol' man started drinkin' an' gamblin'. Doubt dat Ren has any o' dem memories…"

Joey's heart broke at the thought that his baby sister never had any good memories of their father. Only whatever their awful mother told her and God knows what she's filled Serenity's head with. The worst part was that most of it was probably true. He had to wonder how she dealt with living with their mother and her demanding attitude.

He watched as Mokuba looked down at his lap, large gray blue eyes shining in sadness. "I… I don't have any memories of my Mama… and I don't really remember Papa either. He died when I was maybe three."

His heart broke when he heard the sorrow in that little voice of his. Wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders he drew him into his side comfortingly. "I'm sorry kiddo…"

"Seto doesn't like talking about them… and I feel bad asking him about it. I know he remembers them better than me, so it probably hurts him more to think about them. But…" He bit his lip and murmured in a watery voice. "I wish I knew more about them- or remembered them before they died."

Joey gently rubbed the boys arm and smiled down at him affectionately. "I bet dat ya parents would be proud of ya. Seto too."

Big chibi eyes looked up at him. "You really think so?"

"Course! Ya both survived all da shitty things that have happened ta ya an' now are changin' da lives of kids everywhere! It's all thanks ta both of ya," Joey smiled wider. "Besides, if it ain't been for both of ya I wouldn't be here!"

His heart warmed when he saw the smile growing on the little Imps face. He hated seeing the kid all down- it wasn't normal! The Mokuba he knew was always smiling with the mischievous gleam in his eyes. The Kaiba stubbornness in the way he did things. The total admiration he had when he looked up at his big brother. How he'd always be honest with everyone he'd meet.

But Joey also knew that these weren't the only things that added up to what made Mokuba- Mokuba. Of course he'd have other sides that he wouldn't always show.

"Hey Joey…?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Is it… ok if I talk to you about this stuff? I don't want to ask Seto," Mokuba's brief smile dropped to be replaced with sorrowful and guilt-ridden expression. "I feel like he'd only be hurt by me asking."

"What makes ya say dat?" Joey asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Because… It's my fault that Mama died."

He froze and stared at the boy in horror and disbelief. "Mokuba, why would ya think dat?!"

A watery tone entered the younger boys voice. "Mama died because she had me… Because I was born she died, Joey. I killed her-"

Grabbing a hold of the ravens arms he turned him around so that they were face to face, looking down at him with a stern look. "Now ya listen to me, Mokuba- an' ya listen good! I don't eva want to hear ya say somethin' like dat again!" Softening his voice when he saw the large dark eyes glistening with tears he continued. "It wasn't ya fault, Mokie… Ya ain't a killer. What happened to ya Ma was just somethin' dat happens sometimes… It's awful but ya can't blame ya self."

Pulling him into a tight hug he whispered into his mop of black hair. "She loved ya Mokie… always remember dat."

He felt the child, for that was what he really was, tremble in his arms and heard the little sniffles and hiccups. Gently he rocked the boy and rubbed his back, whispering soothing words and sounds to help the heartbroken Mokuba. It broke his heart watching the kid who he considered a younger brother himself fall apart like that.

"Mama… Hic.. M Mama…!" Mokuba sobbed into Joey's shirt, clinging to him tightly. "Papa…"

"Shhh… It'll be ok, Mokie. Seto an' I are here for ya no matter wha'. N' if ya can't talk to ya brother, then ya can always come to me to talk 'bout anythin'…" He murmured, one hand shifting to card through the long raven mane. "Ya like a lil bro to me, ya know? N' Joey Wheeler never leaves his lil siblings behind."

It took a while for him to calm Mokuba down. The poor boy must've been holding it in for a long time if his current state had anything to say about it. It reminded Joey of himself a few days ago, curled up in Seto's arms crying his heart out. To see poor Mokuba in that place now tore him up inside but he was also relieved- who knew what would've happened if Mokuba had kept that all bottled up inside?

His time with Seto had taught him that when you let out all your pain it helped heal you. It had been less than a week and already he felt better than he had in many years. It was all thanks to a certain stubborn, bossy, wonderful chest nut haired CEO.

Once again, he thanked God for giving him the two brothers- Seto with all his love, strength and support. Mokuba with his never-ending smiles and hugs. That was another thing he loved about the Kaiba brothers. They both gave the best hugs in the world. He remembered the night that they were all cuddled up in bed together. Joey had never felt safer than in that moment.

He inwardly smiled when the very next night he'd gone to bed and felt two figures climb into bed when he'd on the verge of dreamland. Their sweet gesture had filled him with warmth and love, his lips twitching with a barely concealed smile as they both wrapped around him to keep him safe. That night he'd gotten one of the best sleeps of his life.

Feeling the sniffles on his shirt grow fainter, he peeked down at the boy and gave him a gentle squeeze. "Better?"

Two dark blue teared filled eyes peeked up at him- aww! The kid was breaking his heart!- and nodded his head. "Yeah… I'm sorry I got your shirt all wet and snotty…" he apologized sheepishly, wiping his eyes quickly to banish any leftover tears.

Joey couldn't help but laugh at this. "Are ya kiddin'? I've had waaaaay worse than dat! Have I eva told ya 'bout da time I babysat dis one girls kid? Boy lemme tell ya what! Neva feed a toddler spaghetti! Meat balls an' noodles flyin' everywhere!" He threw his arms out dramatically as he told the tale, going into great detail with a look of horror plastered on his face.

It had the effect that he'd wanted- soon Mokuba was howling in laughter as he listened, hugging his sides as tears of mirth filled him and his face flushed in amusement. Joey felt proud of himself for bringing the light back into those eyes again. He was determined to make sure his little brother was happy no matter what!

Once the laughter had died down, the younger raven sat up from his fallen position on the bed and smiled up at him. "Thanks Joey."

He returned the smile and ruffled up the black mane. "Any time kiddo," Suddenly getting a great idea he stood up and faced the curious pre-teen. "Come on, we're goin' out!"

* * *

After getting a ride from Roland, the pair arrived at the Turtle Game Shop around one in the afternoon. It was a nice warm day out and Joey was excited to spend some time with his friends. He'd called up Yugi beforehand and asked if he'd like to hang out with him and Mokuba, the answer immediately being a cheerful 'yes!'. It had been far too long since he'd spent actual time with the gang and he'd decided that today was the day he'd tell the rest of the gang about his new home.

"Hey Joey?"

He glanced down at the younger boy. "Yeah?"

"Are you nervous?"

Joey rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly laughed, facing the doorway. "A lil… It's weird tellin' dem 'bout my ol' home life… I don't want dem thinkin' I can't take care o' myself or worryin' 'bout me."

"But isn't that what friends are for?"

He paused and turned back to him again.

"From what I've seen with you and your friends, you all care about each other like you're family. And family is supposed to worry about each other because they care and love you. Just like how Seto and I do."

A lopsided grin spread across his face. "Ya know, ya pretty smart for a kid," he joked.

Mokuba huffed and turned his nose to the air cockily. "Well I AM a Kaiba. Of course I'm smart."

Rolling his eyes, he chuckled and playfully shoved him. "Yeah yeah, don't go getting' a big head like ya brother!"

The two laughed as they entered the game shop, being greeted by Yugi and his counterpart Yami.

"Hi Joey! Hi Mokuba!"

"It's good to see you again Mokuba," added the Pharaoh regally- because let's face it, everything he does feels regal.

Joey sent them his greetings while Mokuba ran up enthusiastically to the identical pair, chatting up a storm. It was good to see the kid bounce back from his earlier sadness.

Soon the doorbell rang and he turned to see the rest of the gang enter; Tristan, Tea, Duke, Ryou, Malik, and- oh hell no!

"What da hell are DEY doin' here?!"

Both Ryou and Malik shot him sheepish apologetic expressions. "We couldn't keep them at home this time…"

"Oh shut up, Wheeler. You know that you're happy to see us~" Marik grinned at the blonde, standing next to a chuckling Bakura.

"Yeah, as happy as someone who just got an incurable disease," Joey deadpanned.

"Tell us about it! We had to walk here with those two psychos'!" Tristan complained, walking over and taking his usual spot next to Joey. It was good to see his friend after so long.

"Hi everyone!" Mokuba greeted chirpily, running over to stand beside the blond on his other side.

"Oh, hi Mokuba!" Tea replied with surprise, smiling down at the boy. "I didn't know you were joining us!"

"Yep! Joey brought me and said we were all going to do something fun!"

"Dats right champ, we're goin' to da zoo!"

Cheers were heard all around from the teens except for three of the members.

"What's a zoo?" Pharaoh, Bakura and Marik asked.

"A zoo is a place where all kinds of animals are held, and you can go to look at them," Yugi supplied with a bright smile. "It's really fun!"

"Man, I haven't been to the zoo in years!" Tristan grinned, pumping his fist in the air.

Tea rolled her eyes before conceding. "I suppose it would be fun…"

Duke merely shrugged with indifference while Ryou added sheepishly. "I went once when I was small… I had a wonderful time seeing the little seals."

Joey smiled as he watched all his friends chat excitedly, Yugi explaining to the three spirits and the rest talking amongst themselves, when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He peeked down and saw Mokuba giving him a wide-eyed look.

"Are we really going to the zoo…?"

Joey chuckled and gave him a thumbs up. "Yep! I haven't been to da zoo in ages. Figured it'd be fun for everyone."

Mokuba started bouncing up and down and clinging to him all at once. "I've never been to the zoo before! This'll be awesome!"

He looked at him in surprise. "Seto neva took ya?"

The raven-haired child shrugged. "Every time I've asked him to take me he's usually been too busy. I couldn't go by myself, so I never had the chance."

Inwardly promising himself to talk to Seto about his ridiculous work schedule, he replied. "Well den, prepare to be amazed kid! Today's gonna be epic!"

* * *

A half an hour later the ten teenagers and pre-teen were standing outside of the zoo gates, thanking Roland for the ride and apologizing on behalf of Bakura and Marik who'd probably given the poor man gray hairs.

They broke off into groups since the gang was rather large and all wanted to see different things, agreeing to meet up at 3pm for lunch. Joey, Yugi, Mokuba and Pharaoh were in one group. Tea, Tristan and Duke were in the second. And poor Ryou and Malik were left to chase after their Yami's.

Immediately Mokuba wanted to see everything at the zoo and couldn't decide on which to see first. Pharaoh was much more subtle about his excitement but Joey could still see the curiousness in the 5,000 year old spirit. Since Joey and Yugi had already been to the zoo, they took the lead and went through the whole thing so that they could show Mokuba and Yami all of the animals.

As they observed all of the attractions throughout the zoo, they started to discover their favorites. Yugi's was the Red Panda exhibit, enjoying the adorably fluffy creatures. When they had stepped up to the pen a few of the red pandas had been sitting up front lazily eating. Joey could practically see Yugi's inner child as the shorter teen pressed against the glass excitedly, cooing over the cuteness.

Yami stepped up to study the creatures that had caught his aibou's attention, eyeing them with a critical eye. "Hm… I have seen panda's before on the internet, but these do not appear the same."

Yugi giggled and shook his head. "These aren't the same- these are called red panda's," he went on to explain all about them using the information attached to the exhibit.

Once they had finished with the red panda's they had moved on to the jungle cat area. Instantly Yami was drawn to the black panther, stated that it reminded him of the Egyptian Goddess' Bastet with its graceful beauty and power. Mokuba, however, had immediately ran down the path until he came to the tiger enclosure. Joey ran up to join him and saw him staring wide eyed inside.

"Look Joey!"

He followed the energetic boy's pointed finger and found himself staring at a white tiger. It was amazing! He'd never seen one before, but they must have gotten her in the last few years. Joey couldn't remember seeing this one when he was a child.

"Isn't she amazing?" Mokuba whispered, eyes round with wonder. "She's like a Blue eyes white dragon!"

'Or Seto…' Joey couldn't help thinking to himself, noticing the similarities between the large jungle cat and the fierce CEO. With their piercing blue eyes gazing around with an air of power and indifference. He chuckled to himself as he wondered how Seto would react if he'd compared the brunet to the creature behind him- hey wait a minute!

"Mokuba, ya got ya phone?"

The boy glanced up in confusion. "Yeah, why?"

Joey grinned. "Cause, I got an idea!" He took the phone from the younger boy and handed it over to Yugi, wrapping an arm around a giggling Mokuba as they smiled for the camera.

When it was taken, he glanced at it and smiled. It was a good picture. He typed in a quick message and sent it to Seto before handing the phone back to Mokuba. When the boy saw what he wrote he burst into laughter.

"Hey guys, check it out!"

Joey heard Yugi's voice down the path and followed it with Mokuba at his side. They soon reached the two and saw them studying one of Joey's favorite's in the zoo- the lion.

He watched as Yugi and Mokuba chatted happily to themselves before sparing a glance to look at the Pharaoh. They hadn't talked much lately, and he felt a bit awkward around the older spirit ever since he'd told him about his home life.

"Hey, Yami…?"

"Yes Joey?" Yami replied, not looking away from his aibou.

"I… just wanted ta say… Well…" He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry… 'bout not tellin' ya both 'bout… my home life an' all-"

"Joey," The Pharaoh cut him off and glanced at him. "Were you afraid that if you told us, we'd think you weak?"

The blond flinched and shuffled awkwardly. "'S not just dat… I didn't want any of ya to get hurt tryin' to help me. But… I also didn't wanna be a coward who couldn't fight his own battles."

For a moment he thought that the Pharaoh wasn't going to respond, the silence reigning, but then he spoke up again. "Joey, I've lived in two worlds- Egypt and here. I've seen many things and many people," He glanced back at the enclosure and asked him. "Do you know what I see when I look at that lion?"

Joey shook his head in confusion.

"I see a being whose courage and strength shine clear as the sun. I see how he fights fiercely and defends his fellow pride members from any threats," The Pharaoh faced him fully and Joey shivered when he saw the power in those wise eyes.

"I have lived as a King in my previous life, and here I am called The King of Games. We have faced many threats Joey, and in all that time you've been there by my and Yugi's side through it all. While I may be a king, you are the Lionheart that stands beside me to the end."

* * *

(Seto POV)

Seto sighed as he stretched his muscles, hearing quite a few cracks and pops. He'd been working for hours and decided he could use a small break. Thankfully he'd almost finished with his project and was glad to be finally done with it.

Glancing at his phone he noticed that he had a new message. He opened it up and paused, taking in the sight.

His little brother and Joey were in the picture and behind them was- was that a white tiger?!

The tiger was in between them behind the glass with a look of boredom on her face, glancing at the humans in front of her who were smiling brightly, Joey's free hand on his hip while Mokuba's arms were crossed cheekily.

A bit taken aback, he glanced at the caption and snorted

 _Doesn't her face look familiar?_

* * *

 **And there you go! The Halloween (even though it's a day late heh…) gift for you guys! I hope you guys enjoyed the adorable sweetness and please review! It's extra long and I worked hard to make it good. Essay's have been killing me and I'm supposed to turn one in that's 900 words by 11:59 tonight and I'm on like 75 words XD I'm gonna die but I wanted to finish this cause its already like almost a month late! So here you go!**


	17. Chapter 17: Revelations and Friendships

**I'm currently watching the new YuGiOh movie and OMG! My childhood is causing me to cry so badly… The feelings that are hitting me right now! Sobs in joy. All the old memories of waking up early on a Saturday morning in order to watch YuGiOh and find out what happens next, cheering Yugi, the Pharaoh and everyone on as they fight a new battle… all the chills hit me hardcore. I missed this so much and for all those who haven't seen this, watch it! It gives me so much happiness XD**

 **Also I got a card in the DVD and it turned out to be Obelisk the Tormentor. I was kinda hoping for a Blue Eyes White Dragon or a Red Eyes, or a Dark Magician! When I was moving away to a new home at 8, my best friend gave me his Dark Magician card before I left but I somehow lost it… It makes me so sad =(**

 **Anywho, it's inspired me to hurry up and get the next chapter done. I'm slowly getting out of the funk that I was starting to get into and now I'm going to give you guys an awesome chapter XD**

 **Special thanks to JetSkyBlue for always making me smile with your comments!**

 **Once again, I do not own YuGiOh… Sigh…**

 **Warnings: Mild language, cuteness, and surprises!**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking'**

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _The tiger was in between them behind the glass with a look of boredom on her face, glancing at the humans in front of her who were smiling brightly, Joey's free hand on his hip while Mokuba's arms were crossed cheekily._

 _A bit taken aback, he glanced at the caption and snorted in amusement._

 _Doesn't her face look familiar?_

Soon the time came where the three groups all met up for lunch. Joey, Pharaoh, Yugi and Mokuba arrived at their destination first and found themselves a good spot under a gazebo that was big enough to fit all of them. Next to show up was Tristan, Tea and Duke with the two guys arguing back and forth and Tea looking frustrated.

Joey watched on with a raised eyebrow. "Aye, what's wit you?"

Tea gave him a dirty look and shook her head. "I swear if you guys ever stick me with those two idiots again I will make sure you regret it!"

Yugi laughed nervously and offered her a sympathetic smile. "That bad?"

"They started making fun of the monkeys and caused all of them to go crazy! The trainers came after us when some of the monkeys began to throw bananas at them!"

"Hey, it was his idea!" The two protested, pointing at the other.

Mokuba giggled at Joey's side and pointed out. "It could be worse, Tea."

"True," Pharaoh smirked and crossed his arms casually. "You could have been stuck with Marik and Bakura- and we all know how chaotic those two are."

Tea visibly shuttered while Joey groaned at the mental image of those two psychos causing mayhem throughout the zoo.

"Who knows? Mebbe we got lucky an' dey got ate up by somethin'…" He mused in hope, tapping his chin thoughtfully as he pictured them running from a bear or something.

"Joey!" Yugi and Tea scolded but the effect was ruined by Tristan and Duke bursting out in laughter.

It took another ten minutes before they caught sight of the last four members of their group- and judging by the look of them Joey's earlier words didn't seem as preposterous.

"What happened to you?!" Tristan asked in surprise.

Poor Ryou and Malik looked absolutely exhausted, collapsing together on the other side of the gozebo beside Tea and Duke. Their darker halves on the other hand appeared to have gone through the shredder if the scratches and rips in their clothes were anything to go by. Bakura was also soaking wet for some reason.

"Bakura and Marik decided they wanted to see all the most dangerous animals at the zoo…" Ryou offered in explanation, looking stressed out by the day's events.

Everyone gave a collected sigh as they understood what that meant.

"Lemme guess… O'l Bakura decided he wanted to swim wit' Jaws?" Joey drawled.

Malik groaned in despair. "He said that he wanted to see how dangerous the sharks actually were. I knew he shouldn't have watched that movie…"

"I tried to stop him but by the time I discovered him watching it, it was already to the end!" Ryou wailed, covering his face in his hands. Bakura simply gave a victorious cackle. "It was worth it!"

Joey felt bad for the British boy and shook his head. How did he put up with that insane spirit?!

"What about the scratches?" Mokuba asked curiously.

Marik grinned this time. "That was my idea. I wanted to look at the creatures that live in the great Nile- I must say, crocodiles are quite ferocious."

Yami rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "I see you are still causing mischief, Tomb Robber and Tomb Keeper."

"Oh, shut up Pharaoh!" Bakura groused back. "Get that stick out of your ass and learn to have some fun."

The millennium puzzle holder gave him a dry look. "Somehow being nearly eaten twice in one day fails to seem enjoyable to me."

The others tuned out the three bickering yami's and turned their attention to the food in front of them. Joey was enjoying his time with his friends- even the crazy spirits- and was just starting to forget the reason that he'd called them all here in the first place when…

"Joey, may I ask why we're here?"

He winced at the innocent tone Ryou spoke with, feeling all eyes suddenly on him. Yugi and Yami both gave him reassuring glances and he could feel Mokuba's hand holding his own. The blond wasn't alone in this.

The blond once again launched into his story, editing a bit for Mokuba, Yugi, Ryou and Tea's sake- he knew they still held some purity to the darker sides of the world and he didn't want to damage that innocence. He wanted to protect that goodness in them.

He retold all of his friends about his old man, all the alcohol and beatings, and the life he's had to live these past years. It was both easier and harder than when he'd talked to Yugi and the Pharaoh- easier because he'd been able to speak about it already but harder since he was telling ALL of them his most hidden secret ever.

It was difficult. He tried not to look at his friends as he told them, but he couldn't help himself.

He could see Tea and Ryou looking at him with tears in their eyes. Duke had a troubled expression on his face from where he sat beside Malik, he Egyptian blond frowning as he listened to him. What surprised him were the murderous glares coming from Bakura and Marik. He hadn't expected them to feel so strongly about his situation with his father.

When he finished talking about coming to live with Seto and Mokuba, he stopped talking and let it sink in for them all. Everyone was quiet as they digested the major information they'd just been given.

"Joey…" Tea started to speak but her voice broke off, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Look guys… it's alright ok? I'm fine-"

"What the hell man!"

Joey jumped when Tristan's angry voice broke out, watching the brunet jump to his feet and face him with fury in his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about, 'you're fine'?! There's no way in hell that you could be totally fine right now!" Tristan snapped, looking down at him with a mix of emotions in his face. Hurt, anger, worry and pain. "Why… why didn't you ever tell us?!"

"I… I…" Joey sat frozen in his spot, struggling to find the right words as he panicked "I couldn't…"

"Couldn't what! Couldn't trust us?!"

He stood up angrily and shot back at him. "It neva had anythin' to do wit trust, man!"

"Then why! We're your friends! I've been friends with you since junior high, and you never said anything about this! Instead you turn to Seto fucking Kaiba!"

"Tristan, calm down!" Yugi stood in-between the two of them and faced the furious brunet. "Now is not the time to be fighting."

"But Yugi, he's been lying to us!" Tristan protested, still clearly hurt by his best friend's actions.

Pharaoh's firm voice entered the conversation, his fiery eyes fixing the brunet with a stern glare. "That's enough, Tristan."

The taller teen gritted his teeth as he looked around at the others. "Is no one else upset about this?!"

Joey stared at his best friend in shock, pain, guilt and anger. He knew that Tristan was hurt but he was upset by his pal's reaction too.

"He did it to protect you!" Mokuba spoke up, moving to stand by Joey's side with his arms spread out to guard the older blond. "Joey is a good friend, Tristan, and if you haven't realized that yet then you're an idiot!"

The others all gaped at the younger boy in shock, including Joey himself. He knew that Mokuba always jumped to defend his older brother but seeing that feisty spirited boy standing up in his defense…

Tristan clenched his fists at his side and looked away, obviously struggling with all of this.

"Listen man… It was neva 'bout not trustin' everyone. I just didn't want any o' ya to get hurt tryin' to help me. It was my problem an' I wanted to handle it by myself," Joey sighed tiredly. "But I know, dat I wasn't. All I was doin' was getting' hurt more an' more. I'm sorry I neva told ya guys…"

Tea walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him comfortingly. "I'm so sorry Joey…"

He hugged her back and smiled at all of them. "Hey it's ok now. Seto's lookin' into helpin' me an' I don't have to go back to that place eva again."

Ryou, Duke, and Tea all looked pleased while Malik simply nodded. He could see Tristan slowly calming down and was relieved. He hated seeing his longtime friend so upset.

"So, if the Ice Prince is taking in Blondie, does that mean they're together?" Bakura asked bluntly.

"Hmm… A very good question, 'Kura…" Marik mused, eyeing Joey curiously. "After all, he _did_ call him 'Seto'."

Joey blushed furiously as he realized his slip up. 'Aww man…!' "Uhhmmm…"

"Wait- are you and Kaiba?!"

Tea slapped Tristan upside the head before the brunet could say anything further to make things worse. "Just shut up you idiot!"

He pouted and wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Listen guys… Me an' Seto… well…" Joey scratched his chin sheepishly. "We're takin' things slow but, I can't help dis feelin' I get when I'm around him. When he came an' rescued me- I wanted to just run an' keep as far away from him as possible. But dat damn jerk just had to find a way into my life…" He laughed ruefully as he pictured that determined look on the brunet's face. "He's different now… like, when I see him now, da ice is meltin' an' all I see is dis warm person hidin' it from everyone."

Bakura made a gagging sound while Tristan and a few others looked on in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Big brother has gone through a lot," Mokuba explained to them sadly. "Living the life he has… it changes a person. But ever since he's started spending time around you guys, I see the way he used to be. He's a lot nicer now."

"That is true- the Priest hasn't been a complete icicle for a while now," Marik commented from his spot beside his hikari, Malik. "I suppose miracles do happen."

Yami shook his head and addressed the whole group. "You should have more faith in him. After everything we've gone through, he's more than proved himself to be our ally."

"The Pharaoh is right," Tea spoke up. "Kaiba's been a big help to all of us- even if he does act like a jerk sometimes."

Joey snickered along with Mokuba, knowing all too well how Seto is.

"But seriously Joey… are you ok with all of this?" Tristan asked, looking at him with worry in his dark brown eyes.

Smiling up at him reassuringly he nodded. "Yeah man. I really am."

Slowly a hesitant smile appeared on Tristan's face. "Alright… I'm not that thrilled about Kaiba but if you're happy than I'll support you guys."

Relief filled him as he heard this from his friend. He needed to have his old pal on his side now more than ever. Even now he was still struggling with what was going on and any support and help he got was a God send.

Sharing a smile, the two old friends high fived just like they always did.

"So, what's the Kaiba mansion like?" Ryou asked curiously, his innocent brown eyes wide as he looked up at the blond.

"Now that I think about it we've never actually seen it," Tea added.

Joey grinned at them and rolled his eyes. "Far too big for two people!"

"Three!" Mokuba chirped. "You're living with us now, Joey."

"Yeah ok, so three people."

Bakura's eyes glinted as he listened to the conversation. "That big hm?"

Instantly Joey pointed at him. "Nu uh! Ya ain't goin' nowhere near it, thief!"

"Are you looking for a fight, blondie?!"

"Now now…" Ryou smiled nervously and held up his hands as a sign of peace. "Bakura, I don't think it would be a good idea to threaten our friends. Besides, Joey, Bakura doesn't steal anymore… right?"

The former spirit grunted at his light before grinning at Joey. "Yeah, I'll play nice."

'Somehow I doubt dat…' Joey thought dryly. "Anyway… I'll have to ask Seto if ya can come visit us! Dey got a really sweet game system."

That instantly perked the groups interest and for the next half hour they all discussed the mansion, Mokuba happy to brag about how amazing it is and how excited he is that his friends might get to hang out there with him. Joey got the feeling that he didn't have many friends over due to his older brother's intimidating aura.

"Aw man, I just remembered! I have a meeting at 5!" Duke cried out in dismay, spotting a nearby clock. "Gotta go, bye guys!"

"Crap and I have to go back home and babysit my sisters kid!" Tristan groaned. "I love the kid but he's such a handful…"

Tea rolled her eyes. "That poor child…"

"Hey!"

"We should be heading back soon too. I promised Grandpa that we'd be home before supper to help out around the shop."

"We have nothing better to do- hikari, let's go and visit the bear enclosure next!" Bakura said eagerly, eyes gleaming madly. Before poor Ryou could protest he was being dragged away by the insane tomb robber. All the British boy could do was wave back at them with a look of long suffering on his face.

"Hmm… That does sound like fun…" Marik grinned, heading in the same direction.

Malik sighed and gave them all a tired look. "Looks like Ryou and I are going to be giving many apologies to the zoo keepers today."

Yugi gave him a sympathetic pat on the back while the Pharaoh shook his head. "You are far more patient with those two maniacs then I ever would be."

Chuckling at the words he said his goodbyes to them and followed his own yami.

"I swear, Ryou an' Malik gotta be saints or somethin'. Ain't no way dey could put up with da crazy's otherwise…" Joey deadpanned.

"There's a reason big brother never wants them around me," Mokuba added.

"Smart man," Joey ruffled the child's hair and turned to Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Yami. His voice choked a bit as he spoke up. "I wanted to thank ya guys. It means a lot… knowin' dat ya have my back on dis… I can't thank ya enough."

The four exchanged looks and put their hands out.

"We'll always be your friends Joey. Always remember," Tea smiled. "Do you remember when I drew the friendship circle?"

They all smiled at the memory, remembering the sign written in marker on top of their hands.

"No matter what happens to any of us. Even if we end up going our separate ways… the bond that we have will never go away. The time that we had. The experiences that we've gone through- all of it will live on in our hearts and memories," Yugi's eyes shone as he looked at all of his friends in front of him.

"Yeah man, friends till the end!" Tristan grinned. "No one can ever stop that!"

"From what I've learned from my time in this life, is that memories are precious. And I know that the ones I've made with all of you are ones that I will always hold dear to my soul," Pharaoh's voice rang with wisdom.

Hearing all their words and reassurances, Joey began to laugh in happiness and relief. "Thanks guys…"

* * *

"That was the best day ever!" Mokuba cheered, bouncing up the stairs to the mansion. In his hands were the souvenirs that he got from the zoo; a white tiger plushy and a cute dolphin. "We have to bring Seto with us next time! It was so much fun! Did you see those dolphins? I never knew how cute they were! Also, that tiger, did you know that her name was Shiro? I think it's a nice name for her but it kind of seems unoriginal since it just means white. But I loved the food and also-"

Joey chuckled as he listened to the boy ramble on and on. It was amusing to see the raven chatter about his day. It warmed him to see that his idea of going out had worked and the kid was back to his usual happy self once more.

"Welcome home."

Joey looked up to see Seto standing in the entry way to the living room. His heart fluttered in his chest seeing the handsome brunet and it only made it clearer how hard he'd really fallen for the other.

"Good to be home," Joey replied with a lopsided grin.

Walking up to them he leaned down and placed a quick kiss to his forehead. "I saw that you made an interesting new friend. How was the zoo?"

"It was the best, Seto!" Mokuba laughed. "We all should go there together next time."

"Hmm… We'll see," Seto conceded with a small smile.

"Yes!" The boy raced off to put his stuffed animals in his room.

When the two were alone they glanced at one another, one blushing and the other giving him a soft smoldering look.

"I saw the picture of you two… You looked rather cute," Seto murmured in a deep voice.

Joey shivered and shuffled sheepishly. "I ain't cute, Seto."

"You're right," the brunet stepped closer and wrapped his arms around him, drawing him close. "You're cute and sexy."

If the blush that had been on his face hadn't been dark enough, it was now. He felt his entire face flush red and his heart flutter madly in his chest. Damn this man and his way to drive him insane with love.

"Seto…"

"Shh… I have a surprise for you," Seto whispered in his ear.

"Yeah?" Joey choked out, trembling in the other teens arms.

"I've been talking to my lawyers and other officials. They've gone to a judge with your problem and it's been decided- once I sign the papers they'll give me custody of you."

His heart skipped a beat. Had he heard that right? "You… You mean…?"

"You won't have to go back to your father ever again. They've already sent officers to your old house to try and track him down. He won't be bothering you ever again-"

He didn't let Seto finish his sentence, throwing his arms around him and pulling him down for a passionate kiss. He put all of his feelings- relief, surprise, gratitude, and love- into the kiss. There were no words that could describe the feelings he felt right now. Seto had become his savior and guardian angel. He'd done the impossible- he'd rescued him from the hell he'd been living in and given him a true home and family.

He felt long arms draw him closer and together they fell into a tangle of arms, lips, caresses and words of thank you's and love….

* * *

 **And I'm going to end it here because I'm evil and exhausted! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! I love hearing from all of you! I'll keep trying to get chapters out to you as soon as I can!**


	18. Chapter 18: Dragons, Souls and Visitors

**Hey everyone! So, I don't really have much to say right now except that being sick is horrible XD. I think all the stress and weather changes have finally caught up with me. I can't breathe at all through my nose and my head is stuffy. Also, I may seriously snap on one of my roommates for having me finish her dishes that she didn't even do when it's her day today and she barely ever does the dishes. Like ugh…**

 **So here I am, curled up under a million blankets and watching The Last Unicorn. I've given everyone a lot of fluff lately and now it's time to bring in the drama. I've been planning it out for a while now so here we go!**

 **Also, I'm reeaaaaaaally bad at keeping track of what day it is in the story….**

 **It started on like Friday when he went home and then got hit by the car later after being attacked**

 **He spent Saturday mostly recovering**

 **Sunday was when Joey had run off and Seto found him to bring him home**

 **Monday morning Joey told Mokuba the truth and then after going shopping he told Yugi, Pharaoh and Solomon**

 **Skip ahead two days it's Wednesday and Joey takes Mokuba to the zoo**

 **And now it's Thursday morning!**

 **The funny part of the zoo scene is I just went back to look at the previous chapters and noticed at the end of chapter 7 when Joey was sleeping he was dreaming about white tigers! XD I hadn't even remembered that so it's amazing how I had that written**

 **Once again I do not own YuGiOh! If I did, I'd be jumping into the new movie and leaping at Atemu!**

* * *

 **Warnings (Angst, language, drama, and more)**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking'**

 _Flashbacks_

* * *

 _He felt long arms draw him closer and together they fell into a tangle of arms, lips, caresses and words of thank you's and love…._

With a drowsy groan, he shifted around in the bed, feeling himself waking up gradually. The first thing he noticed was how he felt so warm and comfortable wrapped up in the blankets. 'So soft…' He thought groggily, burying his face into the pillow. It smelled like Seto…

The night before had been amazing. After they'd returned home they'd had a wonderful time. Mokuba had been excited after he'd been told the news and together the three of them had celebrated by having a big dinner together followed by a movie. Joey couldn't remember a better time- and Seto had stayed the entire time! They'd been side by side on the couch, hands intertwined, and Joey's head nestled on Seto's shoulder. It felt safe and loving to the blond.

After the movie, Mokuba had gone to bed while the two older teens had made their way upstairs where they proceeded to lay in Seto's bed.

They hadn't had sex though- Joey wasn't ready just yet. Instead, the brunet had taken care of him. They'd spent an hour simply kissing and mapping out sensitive spots with their hands. The two had also agreed to stay above the waist for now until Joey felt comfortable enough to try anything more intimate.

He could still remember caressing the pale skin with his hands, traveling across it tenderly and pressing his lips to the spots that had Seto trembling with gaspy little sounds. When he'd found himself now laying on his back below the older teen, squirming beneath his touches and mewling at the bliss. It wasn't enough to send fire through his veins, but it was what he needed in that moment.

After a while the touches had faded and drowsy kisses were exchanged until they'd both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. Definitely the best night of his life.

Peeling his eyes opened he paused in confusion. It was still dark in the room instead of the sun shining like he'd been expecting. With a glance at the alarm clock he realized that it was 2 a.m. What the hell? What had woken him up?

He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes before looking beside him once he noticed how cold it was. Seto wasn't in bed anymore.

"Seto…?"

When he heard no response, he climbed out of bed and wandered out of the room to try looking for the brunet. Now that he was paying attention he could hear an angry voice coming from the office down the hall. Curious, he shuffled closer until he could make out the words. He carefully cracked the door open to peek inside.

"…and I don't give a damn what you consider 'pointless'. You are going to find that bastard or else I will find every possible way to make your life a living hell!"

Joey froze as he listened to Seto roar into his phone, watching the furious CEO pace back and forth. It had been a while since he'd seen the brunet looking so enraged- he'd forgotten what he'd looked like.

"Don't you give me that bullshit. Do you know who you're dealing with? I'm Seto Kaiba, the head of Kaiba Corp and richer than you'll ever be! If I wanted I could have you fired in a second!" Seto spat, eyes blazing with ice. "You better have results or else you'll have to answer to ME!" He shut his phone off and threw his phone across the room onto the couch.

He watched the brunet with wide eyes, leaning against the door slightly. Or more than slightly. The next thing he knew gravity took over and he came crashing through the door as it swung open. He yelped in surprise and landed with a flop.

"Joey?"

'Damn… not mah greatest entrance…' Joey peeked up sheepishly at the startled looking Seto, a blush on his face. "H Hi?"

"What are you doing up?" The brunet raised a brow, helping him to his feet.

"Um… kinda heard ya yellin' an' woke up…"

"Oh…"

Joey shuffled awkwardly at the tense atmosphere between them. "Why were ya yellin' an' who at? Musta been bad fo' ya ta be dat pissed."

Seto rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "I was talking to one of the people I hired to track down your father… It turns out that he's dropped off the radar the last few days. No one's heard from him and they're having trouble asking the neighbors for any information."

Laughing bitterly, he shook his head with a forced smile. "Don't surprise me. Dey neva really helped any."

"Damn cowards…" Seto growled, eyes as cold as the arctic. "Humanity at its finest."

He smirked humorlessly at the sarcastic tone, knowing how he felt, before tiredness filled him. "So… he's gone eh?"

The cold left those cerulean debts to be replaced with regret. "Unfortunately, yes. I'm making sure that they do everything they can to find him Joey. I promised you that and I intend to keep that promise. That bastard is never coming near you again."

Joey wanted to believe him. He really did. But he knew his old man… Doubt and uncertainty was entering his thoughts. He was scared of what would happen to his friends, Seto and himself should his father ever discover where he is.

"Seto… keep a close eye on Mokie, kay? Neva let him go nowhere without a guard or somethin'."

Silence. "You think he'll come after him." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah… He's not one ta lose an' I know he's got connections ta some shady people. Don't risk it," Joey murmured, sitting down defeatedly.

"Hey," Seto sat beside him and turned the blond to face him. "Don't underestimate me. No one ever challenges me and wins. You should know that by now, Pup."

He chuckled at that defiant voice. "Always so damn cocky."

He was answered with a grin. "Let's just say that I'm very persuasive when it comes to getting my way. And I always do."

Feeling better at hearing the determination, he shifted closer until he was lightly resting against the others side. "I'd ratha die den go back ta him."

"Well you don't have to worry about that, because it'll never happen. Trust in me," Seto pressed a kiss to the others forehead and pulled him closer. "I'll always find you Puppy…"

"How can ya be so confident all da time?"

A heavy sigh escaped the brunet. "Do you remember when Pegasus kidnapped Mokuba? Or when Noah had him?"

"Yeah, I rememba… Pegasus caught him durin' Duelist Kingdom an' dat creep Noah had him afta Battle City," Joey made a face as he remembered the flamboyant Maximillion Pegasus, owner of the Millennium Eye, and Seto's late step brother.

While he wasn't a big fan on Pegasus, he felt bad for the kid. It had the be hard for Noah to be replaced by the brothers after dying and placed into a computer all by himself. He still held a grudge against the him for what the mint haired boy had done to his sister and friends, but in a way, he could understand the resentment he felt.

"When Mokuba was taken from me, I vowed that I would risk everything in my power to get him back. I even lost my soul to Pegasus trying to rescue him…" Seto's blue eyes dimmed slightly and pulled out the duel monster pendent around his neck to reveal what was inside- a picture of Mokuba.

"I told Mokuba that we're family and no one can ever change that. That he saved me by making me a Blue Eye's White Dragon card drawing when we were children. After everything going on with Gozaburo… I was ready to give up. But when he made me that card it encouraged me not to- it gave me something to strive for. I never told him what he did for me back then until that day… Without Mokuba I wouldn't be here today."

As Joey listened he couldn't help but feel his heart ache at the bond between the two brothers. It brought a tear to his eye and a smile on his face, remembering the moment Seto was talking about. It had been when Noah had control over the younger Kaiba brother and was using him against Seto. The brunet had poured his heart out to Mokuba until he'd broken through the spell. He'd never admit it but he'd been ready to cry when they'd finally been reunited again.

"The point is… I promised myself that day that I would never give up ever again. So, when I promise to do something, I do everything in my power to make it happen," Seto tilted his head up to meet him. "Hear me now when I say that no matter what happens I will always come for you."

That was all Joey needed to believe him. He'd always known Seto to be a man of his word and never break it. In that moment his doubts vanished away. No matter what, he had faith in Seto's words.

Leaning against the brunet he relaxed. "Hey Seto…?"

"Hm?"

"Ya said dat Mokie drew ya a Blue Eyes… ya still have it?" He asked curiously, wanting to see the thing that had given Seto strength again.

Seto shifted them both and held out the pendent. He showed the picture of Mokuba and clicked it open. On the other side was a tiny drawing that obviously was made by a little kid. He grinned at the cute little Blue Eyes White Dragon and could just see Mokie doodling it with a determined look on his chibi face.

"How old was he?"

"He was about 5 or 6… He'd never given up on me. Even though I would have deserved it," He snorted humorlessly.

Instead of addressing that last part- because Joey knew that Seto wouldn't listen to his protest anyway- he asked instead. "Has Blue Eyes always been ya favorite?"

He gave a small smile in reply. "Yes. I remember when I was little, I'd seen a picture of it somewhere and had fallen in love with its majestic beauty. Sleek, glowing and powerful. I'd wanted it so much but alas, I could never find it. So Mokuba ended up drawing me one instead."

Joey smiled at how cute the mental image was. "No wonda ya like Blue eyes…"

"What about you? What caused your attraction to the Red eyes black dragon?"

He beamed with pride at the mention of his dragon. "Durin' Duelist Kingdom I was battlin' against a dweeb named Rex Raptor-" Hearing Seto snort at the name he snickered. "Yeah I know. Dumb name. Anyway… We had a deal dat if eitha o' us won, we'd get da best card from eitha o' our decks. I won Red from him an' eva since… He's helped me through all da hard times. It may sound silly but Red Eyes is a part o' me."

"A part of you?"

"Yeah… Some time's I think I can hear 'im..." Joey explained sheepishly. "Not wit words, but wit our souls- Man ya must be thinkin' I'm crazy, huh?"

Seto shook his head slowly. "No… I don't think that at all. In fact…" He paused for a split second before continuing hesitantly. "Sometimes, I feel like that around Blue Eyes as well."

Joey's eyes widen in surprise. "Ya do?"

"I wasn't sure about it for a long time- thought it was the adrenaline of the duels I'd been in. But every now and then I feel… something. It's hard to describe. Like-"

"Like dey are a part o' ya?"

"Exactly."

His heart soared as he heard the other speak the same things he'd been feeling for ages now. He'd talked to Yugi and the Pharaoh about it in the past but somehow it hadn't been the same. They hadn't had the kind of bond he and Red had held. Their bond was special but at the same time they were able to touch and interact with each other every day now that Yami had his own body. For Joey… he and Red couldn't have that, and it hurt.

His sorrow must have shown on his face for Seto gently brushed his hair back and looked at him with a bit of concern. "What's wrong?"

"I just… I wish I could see Red without havin' ta duel… Sometimes 'm jealous o' Yugi fo' havin' da Pharaoh," Joey admitted guiltily, looking away in shame. "He's he'e physically now- not just a spirit."

Seto hummed quietly and pet his hair soothingly. "I see…"

"Do ya think dat's wrong?"

"I think it's more understandable than wrong. You have a bond with your dragon but wish to strengthen it by being able to physically touch and see it. I hardly blame you for wanting that."

"Ya know somethin' Seto?"

"I know everything," he replied smugly, causing Joey to snort in amusement.

'Damn smartass…'

"I used ta think you were a cold hearted bastard who only cared 'bout himself."

Seto gave him an unamused look before asking. "And now?"

"Now… I think you're still a bastard- but with a soft heart ya hide behind ice," Joey answered, looking up at him with a smirk yet speaking from his heart. "One who cares more den dey want other's ta know."

He knew the brunet would forever deny it, but he swore he saw a faint dusting of pink spread across the others face. It was always a treat to see the great and powerful Seto Kaiba get flustered over something.

It didn't take long after that for their talk to die down and for Joey's drowsiness to return. Around the fourth yawn and second eye rub Seto had finally had enough.

"Alright, bed time for you Pup."

Joey whined faintly as he was helped up to his feet by gentle hands, following Seto as he guided him back to the brunet's room. Soon the two were laying side by side with Joey's face pressed against a warm chest. He was rapidly growing used to falling asleep listening to the heartbeat inside of the older teen. It was the most soothing thing in the world… So… soothing…

* * *

"Pass the butter please, Joey?"

"Sure kiddo."

"Mokuba that's more than enough syrup!"

"Aww but brother! It's pancakes!"

"Yeah Seto- pancakes demand syrup downpour!"

Both Mokuba and Joey burst out laughing at the look of disgust on the older brunet, who was eating a plate of simple scrambled eggs with a slice of toast whereas the two of them had a mountain of pancakes with bacon and hash browns.

"Mokuba, have you finished your homework that was assigned over break?"

"Yes, big brother!" Mokuba replied through a mouthful of food, causing his older brother to give him a scolding look.

"Mokuba what have I said about speaking with your mouth full?"

Swallowing his mouthful, he answered with a pout. "To not do it…"

"Mhmm…"

Joey listened to their conversation with dread filling him. He'd totally forgotten that he had an assignment due for math and science! He was done for! He only had a few days left and he was terrible in those classes! The blond let out a groan of despair.

"Joey? What's wrong, puppy?"

"Ah forgot ta do mah homework!" He whined pitifully, hands tugging at his hair dramatically. "Ah'm dooooomed!"

Mokuba giggled at his antics while Seto sighed in understanding. "I should've guessed. They're your worst subjects, correct?"

Joey grumbled under his breath. "I've tried! But no matta what I do, I can't understand a thing dat o' witch teaches!"

"Witch?" Mokuba asked in curiosity.

"Mrs. Merschman da math teacher…" Joey answered grumpily. "She's pure evil!"

"While I wouldn't say _evil_ … she is an unpleasant teacher," Seto admitted with annoyance. "She treats you as though you were an unintelligent child. I've been half tempted to have her fired just so I wouldn't have to listen to her speak."

"She sounds awful!" The boy looked at them both wide eyed. "I hope I don't have her in high school!"

"As do I- but back to the matter at hand. If you're struggling that much I can help tutor you Joey," Seto offered him, turning to look at the blond-haired teen.

"Really?" His amber brown eyes grew wide in awe. Seto was a genius and always got straight A's in every class. To be offered such an honor… "Are ya sure? Don't ya have work an' all dat? I don' wanna be a distraction-"

"Relax, pup. You'd hardly be a distraction. It won't be an issue for me to take some time out of my schedule to help teach you- we can work during lunch at school as well and anywhere we have a free period."

Joey's cheeks warmed as he smiled across the table at him. "Thank you, Seto…!" His smile was returned in a softer form from the older teen and it just served to make his heart skip a beat once again. It seemed to be doing that a lot this past week. He blamed it on Seto.

 _Diiiing Dooooong….!_

All three of the members at the table paused and looked around at each other. Who could that be at 10a.m.?

"Whoever it is better have a very good reason for coming here this early in the morning…" Seto growled faintly.

Rising to his feet, he headed out of the kitchen and to the front entrance. Curiosity got the better of him and Joey followed behind him with Mokuba at his side. The brunet opened the door up fully and revealed a person Joey never would've expected to see standing in front of the Kaiba mansion.

"Serenity?!"

* * *

 **It took longer than I thought it would to get this out. I had to get it off here because it would've taken longer and more time to get it out soon and I didn't want to leave everyone hanging. More drama on the way! Please review and let me know if you like it or not. I'm coming up to finals soon so wish me luck!**


	19. Chapter 19: Sisters and Diners

**Hi everyone! Omg… Ok so, I'm feeling a lot better, but finals week is KILLING ME! Next week is the last week of the semester and in the last week I've had to rush to finish a bunch of ceramics work by last Friday. Then I had to start writing a science research paper that I've been working on for the last few months- which I procrastinated writing due to other homework. It was 900 words including a graph and poster.**

 **It wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't had a college visit Saturday morning that lasted from getting up at 7 a.m. till we got back home around 8 p.m. that night. I ended up staying up late till around 3 in the morning trying to get a good chunk of it done- THEN I had to get up early to take pictures and videos of my property for my Nature Writers class.**

 **Got back to college around 5 p.m. and stayed up till about 3 a.m. Got up at 7 a.m. for my 9 a.m. class and raced to finish the project before my Science class at 1 p.m. and finished at 12:40 before racing up to the college to print off a paper for the assignment and got to class about 12:57. Go to find out that I also had a History essay that was due at 6 p.m. that same day… 300-400 words at least. I also have Ceramics at 5:30 and managed to get it done by 4:50.**

 **To top it off, I had my Final Photography picture to complete by today at 6 p.m. and got that done too.**

 **So now I finally have a moment where nothing is due for at least two or three days, so I can finally give you guys the next chapter of this story! I apologize to everyone for not being quicker with the updates and I feel like I'm losing your interest. ;-; I promise to get the chapters done sooner and keep this story going so please continue to support me and read my story! Any reviews I get are what keep me going during the week**

 **Anywho, on to the story! Once again I do not own YuGiOh**

 **Warnings: Language, drama and fluff**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking'**

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Whoever it is better have a very good reason for coming here this early in the morning…" Seto growled faintly._

 _Rising to his feet, he headed out of the kitchen and to the front entrance. Curiosity got the better of him and Joey followed behind him with Mokuba at his side. The brunet opened the door up fully and revealed a person Joey never would've expected to see standing in front of the Kaiba mansion._

" _Serenity?!"_

'What is goin' on…?' Joey just couldn't believe his eyes. Standing right there was his baby sister, looking anxious and wide eyed in a light peach hoodie jacket with a blue shirt underneath. He didn't have time to process anything else because he suddenly found himself with an arm full of auburn haired hazel eyed 13-year-old girl.

"Joey!" She wrapped her own arms around him and clung to him tightly, causing Joey to gasp and cough.

"R Ren… n need air…!" He wheezed, choking out the words.

It took a moment before he felt her grip loosen a fraction, but she refused to release him. His shock turned into guilt as he felt her small frame shake in quiet tears. "Sis…?! What's wrong? How'd ya know I was here?"

"Oh Joey… I was so worried!" She looked up and his heart broke further when he saw tears in her round glistening eyes. He tenderly wiped her hair aside as she continued. "I tried to call you for days, but no one was picking up, so I finally called Yugi. He didn't tell me what happened though… only that you were no longer living there and that you were alright.

"But I couldn't just let it go! You would have told me that you were moving, and it didn't make any sense. So, I told Mother that I was spending the night at a friend's house to study and bought a bus ticket out here. When I checked your house, and didn't get an answer, I walked all the way to the Game Shop and begged Yugi to tell me where you were. They finally told me that you were living here now because of Dad…!"

By the end of her long explanation she'd worked herself up and now her voice was breaking. Instantly he cut her off and held her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly to get her to calm down before she made herself ill.

"Shhh… it's ok, Ren… 'm ok, undastand?" When he felt her nod, he continued in a calmer voice. "As for why 'm here- Dad's gotten worse ova da years an' it ain't safe der no more. Seto an' Mokie are lettin' me stay here now an' 'm happier here den I eva was."

As he said this, he glanced over at the Kaiba brothers who hadn't said much in the time that Serenity had entered their home. Mokuba's expression was showing concern while Seto was quietly observing them with an understanding look, giving him a brief smile as their eyes met.

'Damn dat man an' his dreamy smile!'

Slowly Serenity settled down and composed herself until she was no longer on the brink of an emotional breakdown. He was grateful for that- he didn't like seeing his sister so upset and especially since it was due to him.

"Did he hurt you?"

He bit his lip and struggled to find an answer to her question as she gently ran a finger across his fading bruises. He hated the thought of his baby sister being tainted by the knowledge of the hell he'd been through. She was a sweet and innocent girl who should never know the things that had happened to him over the years thanks to their old man. But he couldn't lie to her either. She needed to know.

"Yeah… he did…"

Expecting her to fall to tears again, he was surprised by the fierce expression that spread across her face.

"How could he…?! He is a horrible person to do something like that! You don't deserve that, big brother- you're one of the greatest people I know!"

He smiled at her protectiveness and couldn't help ruffling her hair. "Your big bro iiiis pretty cool- but enough of dat. How long can ya stay?"

She giggled and batted his hand away before fixing her long locks. "I told Mother that I'd be home around 4 tomorrow and already called my friend to help cover for me. I feel bad for lying to her… but I had to make sure that you were alright, and I didn't think she'd be happy with me visiting…"

She said the last part awkwardly and Joey could understand why. Their parents were always a touchy subject, especially with his own relationship with their Mom. He knew that Serenity loved her though, so he didn't voice his own opinions.

"You're more than welcome to stay here," Seto spoke up for the first time, stepping away from where he was leaning against the front door. "We have plenty of room and I'm sure Joey would love to catch up with you."

The young auburn-haired girl turned around to face the much taller teen with surprise in her eyes. "You'd… really let me stay here?"

"Of course. You are Joey's sister and I have no need to not trust you in my home."

She quickly ran over and bowed in respect to him. "Thank you so much, Kaiba! I promise that I won't be any trouble."

Even though he tried to keep a blank face, Joey could see the other teen fighting to hide the softening of his eyes. He'd seen how his sister had convinced Seto to allow Bakura medical help during Battle City. The respect he'd held in his cerulean eyes had only grown as they'd continued with their journey.

Seto dipped his head in acknowledgement and turned towards the kitchen. "Have you eaten yet Miss Wheeler? We have breakfast if you would like to join us."

"That would be wonderful- and you can call me Serenity!" She added with a bright smile.

"Hi Serenity! Remember me?" Mokuba chirped, bouncing over from his spot behind Seto.

"I do!" Serenity exclaimed happily while hugging him unexpectedly. "It's so good to see you, Mokuba!"

Joey smirked as he saw the boy blush and laugh sheepishly, finding it amusing to see the younger Kaiba so smitten. If he had a choice of who could ever possibly be with his baby sister, he'd approve of Mokuba. He was a good kid. Leaving the two younger siblings to chat, he walked into the kitchen and shuffled over to where Seto was making his sister a plate of food.

"Does your sister like anything in particular?"

"Probably somethin' light- notin' too greasy," Joey responded, hopping up onto the counter beside where Seto was cooking. It was oddly calming to watch the other work, his movements fluid and rhythmic. Reaching up to run a hand through the back of his hair he took a deep breath and plunged into what he'd been wanting to say. "Ya didn't have ta do dat…"

"Do what?" Seto replied, never stopping his current cutting of fruit.

"Invite Ren ta stay… I mean- 'm grateful dat ya did, but I know dat ya don't like people messin' wit ya privacy an' all an' I feel bad 'bout dragging my family business in ta ya house an'-"

His rambling was cut off by a pair of amazing lips against his own. It was definitely his new favorite way of being told to 'shut up'.

"I meant what I said, Joey. Your sister is more than welcome here, and you don't need to apologize for anything- it's no inconvenience at all. She's a good girl and I trust her."

He couldn't help but smile up at him lopsidedly, wrapping his arms around the other and dragging him to stand in between his legs. "Ya know what?"

Raising an eyebrow at the rather suggestive positioning, he smirked and hummed in questioning.

"I think dat 'm startin' ta like it when ya shut me up."

Whatever Seto had been expecting to hear from him, it obviously wasn't that. Not that he had anything to complain about- the jerk. He was only too happy to shut him up.

His smirk grew as he leaned down just as Joey pulled himself up in order to meet him in a lazy kiss. It left him wanting to stay there for hours, wrapped up in Seto's long arms and feeling the soft yet firm pressure of his lips. It was like a warm fire that built up in waves… Just rolling through him until his heart was beating wildly and he began to feel the fire boil beneath his skin.

Hearing giggling coming from in the hall he pulled away with a gasp and whispered breathlessly. "W Wait… d dey'll hear us…"

"So?" Seto rasped huskily, pressing hot kisses to his jawline down towards his neck.

"Nhh… n not now… I d-don' w wan- ah!" He gasped as Seto found one of his newly discovered weak spots- his earlobe. Joey had to bite back a mewl as Seto worked it like a pro, causing him to cling on and writhe in bliss. "S Seto… m my s sista is h here!" He whined through the pleasure that sang through his body.

Grumbling under his breath, the brunet obeyed by pulling back and looked down at his own handiwork with a satisfied grin. The blond pup was a flushed mess with a dazed face and a sulk growing.

"Pure evil…" Joey accused him, folding his arms and looking away. He was all worked up now and the damn jerk thought it was funny! Well two could play at that game. He'd just have to get the other back later on when their little siblings weren't in the area. Oh boy did Joey have a few ideas on how to go about doing that… "Karma's a bitch, Seto. Rememba dat!"

He only got a laugh as his response and that further resolved his decision to extract revenge on that cocky bastard.

"Is breakfast ready yet, Seto?"

"Yes- Mokuba stop running in the house!"

The rest of the day was spent spending time with his baby sister and the Kaiba brothers. Seto offered to allow them time to themselves but Joey, Mokuba and Serenity quickly protested that idea. They wanted all four of them to spend time together- Joey mostly because he wanted to drag Seto's ass out of the house and have him get some actual fresh air.

He hadn't left the Kaiba mansion for anything except stopping at the office the last few days and that wasn't something Joey approved of. He decided to take them to the diner that he'd been working at for a little over a year now. It was a nice to walk so he was able to catch up with Serenity along the way.

Since his accident he'd called the manager, Alice, and requested some personal days. She had been more than happy to give him the time off since he'd always worked hard and never skipped work even after getting a beating from his old man. If anything, it just proved to Alice that he was a loyal worker and didn't try to get out of work because he was lazy so if he was asking for time off- it had to be serious.

The moment they walked in, the blond searched for the older woman and spotted her at the front counter. She was in her 50's or so and was a short plump woman with curly brown hair that held some silver in it. For someone that age she had taken care of herself well. Joey had always loved her cheerful aura and how motherly she was. It was nice to actually have a maternal figure around him that wasn't disappointed by his mere existence.

The moment her warm chocolate eyes met his, she was up off her feet and hurrying towards him as fast as she could. "Joey!"

Before he knew it he was engulfed in her big warm arms, being squeezed in a tight hug that he returned after dramatically begging for air. He got an amused huff and light smack for his antics by the woman.

"None of that young man! You have some explaining to do mister and don't think you're getting' away with giving this old woman a heart attack!" She scolded him, waving her finger at him while he offered a sheepish smile in return.

"I get it, I get it… I don' suppose ya have any burgers fo' me?" He asked, suddenly distracted by the smell of the food in the kitchen.

The older brunet rolled her eyes in fond exasperation and smiled. "You're not getting away from my scolding young man but I suppose I better get you and your friends some food- Heaven knows you need some meat on your bones!"

"Yer da best, Alice!" He gushed, getting a hair ruffle from her on her way to the kitchen. The others all watched in amusement as she grumbled good naturedly the whole time.

"She seems like a nice lady!" Mokuba chirped with a smile, already liking Alice.

"Anyone who can take Joey down a peg or two is fine with me," Seto agreed.

"Ha ha ha."

Serenity giggled and linked her arm around Joey's. "Where should we sit, big brother?"

With Joey in the lead they moved to the front booth and slid inside- Joey and Seto in the middle with their siblings on the ends. They were the only ones in the diner at the moment, so they had the whole place to themselves without worrying about anyone bothering their time together. The younger members of the four chatted animatedly about how awesome while Joey simply leaned lightly against Seto.

Under the table he could feel the others hand grasp his and smiled to himself. He lightly ran his fingers along the longer porcelain ones, simply feeling the shape and memorizing it for no reason other than wanting to remember it.

When Alice returned she handed them their menus and smiled at the four sweetly. "I see that you've brought new company this time, Joey."

"Yep!" Joey grinned, popping the 'P' at the end. "Dis is my baby sista, Serenity."

The auburn-haired girl smiled and held out her hand politely. "Pleased to meet you, ma'am."

Alice waved off her hand and instead insisted on a hug instead. "Oh no need to call me ma'am, deary. That makes me feel so old! You can call me Alice- this rascal over here has told me a lot about you! He was right about you being adorable too."

Serenity giggled and returned the hug with a shy smile. "Thank you…"

"And what about this handsome fellow?" Alice asked, turning her attention to Mokuba.

"Hi, I'm Mokuba Kaiba! Nice to meet you Alice!" He chirped in reply, already holding out his arms in preparation.

Alice burst out in hearty laughter and pulled him into a big bear hug. "Now this one is someone after my own heart! Hugs are good for the soul, you know? They make you live longer."

Joey laughed and grinned at her teasingly. "Well den you'll live ta be ova 100!"

"That'll be enough out of you, Mister…" She waved a menu at him threateningly with a smirk. "And this young man?"

"Seto Kaiba," Seto dipped his head in greeting, for once not scowling, and instead giving her a polite smile.

"Ooooh so you're Seto Kaiba!" She exclaimed in surprise. "Joey's told me quite a bit about you as well…"

Joey's face flushed in mortification as he realized where she was going with this and quickly tried to cut in. "I did not!"

"Oh? Is that so?" The older teen glanced at him with a raised brow. "I suppose it was complaints and rather colorful language?"

"Oh, that too- he does that often- but, he used to come to work and talk all about how you'd been such a big help to him and his friends. I always wanted to meet the boy who'd helped my young Joey here! I'm pleased to finally meet you!" She chortled and placed a hand to her mouth. "You're just as handsome as he told me."

The three all turned wide eyes toward Joey, who was hiding his head in his arms against the table, groaning in dismay of what Alice had just said.

"Joey…?" Seto's slightly stunned voice asked hesitantly.

"Alright, so I may've talked 'bout ya a lot, ok?! Afta seein' ya at Duelist Kingdom I stawted havin' a lotta respect fo' ya an'… well… what ya did fo' us da last year has meant a lot ta me…"

That was it. His face was going to explode in a bright red blush. That's how he'd die. Death by mortification. Alice had gotten her revenge and he knew that she planned this, dammit! For months now she'd been going on and on about how his 'dislike' for Seto had just been a crush but he'd scoffed at the idea at the time.

Of course, women always had that sixth sense…

When he finally risked a glance over at Seto he was met by a wide-eyed deer in headlights look from the brunet. It was almost worth the embarrassment. Almost.

"Big brother?" Mokuba poked at the older teen in worry. "Guys I think he broke…"

Alice giggled and turned to face Joey. "I'll go get your food, dearies. I'll bring the special." The woman left with a satisfied grin while Joey was left to pick up the mess that she had left behind with her announcement.

"So… um… who's hungry?"

"Joey, what's going on?" Serenity asked in confusion, tilting her head.

Taking a deep breath, he explained awkwardly. "Um… Seto an' I… um… we uh… we're… well…"

"We're together."

Joey looked over at Seto, who'd finally snapped out of his shock, and blushed a bit when he heard him say it. He liked the way he said that. It was nice knowing that Seto wasn't trying to keep it hidden from his sister because then he wouldn't have to lie to her.

"You're dating?" Serenity gasped in surprise, hazel eyes round as she looked between the two.

They both nodded with tiny blushes on their faces, both glancing at one another for a moment. This was certainly one way for his baby sister to find out about them…

"That's wonderful, big brother!" She quickly hugged him tightly, voice filled with happiness.

It surprised him that she was so happy about the news, but he shouldn't really be THAT surprised. After all, Serenity was a sweet kind-hearted girl and always strove to see that he was happy. Of course she would approve of this. He returned the hug and buried his face into her auburn hair.

"Are ya really ok wit dis?" He asked hesitantly, wanting to be sure.

"Ever since I got here all I've seen you do is smile and laugh- but this… this feels like you're really you. I know at times you've forced herself to look happy, so I wouldn't worry, but I do. You always had this sad look when you thought I wasn't looking. But when I see you now, you look truly happy. How can I not be alright with this?"

Trying not to let the tears in his eyes show, he gave her a light squeeze before letting her go. She then turned her attention to Seto and smiled brightly.

"Please continue to make my brother happy, Seto…"

His icy blue eyes melted a fraction until they were warm sea's. "I give my word."

It didn't take long for Alice to return, giving Joey a mischievous wink, before handing them all plates of her specialty- homemade cheesecake with cherry sauce drizzled on top along with a scoop of ice cream on the side. Joey was only too happy to dig in along with Mokuba while the other two simply sighed in resignation- it was very clear that they had dealt with this before.

"This is so amazing!" Mokuba exclaimed in awe, eyes round at the deliciousness.

"It is rather good," Serenity agreed with a smile.

Seto hummed along with them as he took a bite. "I'm not usually one for cheesecake but this is definitely the best I've had."

Joey grinned. "Alice is da best," He repeated from earlier. "She's da one who helped teach me a lot 'bout cookin'."

"Remind me to thank her!" Mokuba gushed around another bite.

"You'll thank her, regardless Mokuba."

The ebony haired boy nodded obediently. "Yes, Seto."

When the older woman returned it was to a table of 'thank you's' and 'this is amazing's' from the lot of them. Joey was happy to see the look of pride on her aging face, her eyes crinkling from the strength of her wide smile.

"Always happy to hear that!" She put her hands on her hips in satisfaction. "Now, I have an important question for this handsome fellow right here," She gestured toward Seto who paused in his motion of reaching for another bite, raising a brow.

"Yes?"

"When was the last time you've eaten a home cooked meal?"

Though he didn't really show it, Joey could see the taken aback look on the paler teens face. Not really a surprise. Seto probably was about to get more mothering than he'd bargained for.

"I suppose that was when Joey cooked us lunch the other day."

"And before that?"

Seto grew quiet and even Mokuba was watching his brother curiously. It was sad that the younger brother couldn't even remember when Seto had last had a homecooked meal.

"I'm afraid that I cannot recall that-"

"Well, now that's a shame… Once young Joey here has returned to work, I'll have to send him some leftovers to take back with him. You, my dear, are far too skinny for my liking. We need to get some meat on your bones!" She grinned in determination, eyes warm and bright.

Mokuba smiled as well. "That would be amazing! I'd love to try more of your food, Alice!"

"Good because I'd love to give it to you," She replied with a playful grin.

Joey glanced at Seto while the other two chatted, Serenity joining in from time to time. Seto was looking rather awkward and shy, making Joey surprised. It wasn't often that Seto got like this and he worried that it was too much. Reaching under the table he lightly grasped the others hand and squeezed it. When he got the others attention he offered him a tender smile and mouthed to him.

'You good?'

A faint smile, which made Joey's heart pick up, broke across Seto's face.

'Yes… I'm alright… The brunet mouthed back to him before he turned back toward Alice. The look on his face was more calm and composed then it was a moment ago but Joey knew better. He knew what this meant to Seto right now. It was the look someone got when they were cared about. "Thank you, Alice. I would like that very much."

 **And I'm done! I wanted to give you a longer chapter than this but its 3:13 and I have History tomorrow at 9:00 which means I have to get up tomorrow by 7:00 a.m. in order to wake up. I hope you enjoyed what I was about to do. In the next few chapters things will begin to pick up again. Let me know what you thought please! Now I'm gonna go and pass out XD…. Wish me luck…! Review please and I'll try and get the next part of the chapter done!**


	20. Chapter 20: Pillow fight and Street rats

**Hi everyone! Wow this is so late XD… I am so sorry! I finished with all my finals and actually managed to pass everything, then the second I get home I work every day at work in between Christmas shopping and what not. It's still no excuse for not getting this out sooner and I apologize for its short length, but I thought I'd give you guys this late Christmas (Even though its nowhere near Christmas in the story hahaha) and New Year's Eve present.**

 **I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and will have a great New Year's too! So far mine has been pretty awesome so let's hope that it stays that way XD**

 **Anywho, HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! ENJOY THE FLUFF!**

 **I do not own YuGiOh, Aladdin or its characters… (Sniffles)**

 **Warnings: Extreme amounts of fluff, mild language and that's about it XD**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

" **Movie"**

* * *

' _You good?'_

 _A faint smile, which made Joey's heart pick up, broke across Seto's face._

' _Yes… I'm alright… The brunet mouthed back to him before he turned back toward Alice. The look on his face was more calm and composed then it was a moment ago but Joey knew better. He knew what this meant to Seto right now. It was the look someone got when they were cared about. "Thank you, Alice. I would like that very much."_

(Later that night)

"Ya sure dis is ok?" Joey asked for the hundredth time, looking at his sister in uncertainty. "Ah can find ya somethin' else ta wear."

"It's fine, Joey! These are plenty comfy. I promise that I don't mind them at all!"

Serenity spun around in her improvised pajamas to prove her point. The auburn-haired girl was wearing one of Joey's baggy long sleeved shirts and a pair of sleeping pants that were way too big on her but thankfully had strings to tighten them securely.

Despite his worries, he was glad that he'd get this chance to spend more time with his baby sis. He didn't get many chances to have Serenity sleep over with him- most of the time it was day visits and when she DID come over for the night, they'd spend it at Yugi's place because Joey refused to have her anywhere near their father.

"Hey Joey, can I ask you something…?"

Joey paused and glanced at her in curiosity. "Yeah?"

"What exactly happened for you to be staying here? I know that Kaiba is a lot nicer than he lets on to others but how come you picked here to stay? Was it because you liked him already?"

"Whoa whoa whoa der, sis. Dat's three questions," Joey teased, ruffling her hair playfully while she huffed at him. "An it's a long story… Dad had gotten pissed an' came afta me last Friday. Roughed me up an' I had no choice but ta run. Seto uhh… ran inta me an' he took me back here."

'Literally ran inta me…'

Serenity smiled as she listened to him talk. "I always had this feeling that Kaiba was hiding a big part of himself from everyone else… It was when I saw him with little Mokuba that I noticed it. No one could possibly be heartless when they do everything for their brother like that. You've really brought out the best in him though, big brother. You both look so happy together."

Joey grinned at her in his usual lopsided way, thinking about how he feels the same way. After staying with the brothers this past week his opinion of Seto has only grown stronger. Kind, brave, amusing, protective, stubborn, strong-willed, smug, a bit egotistical at times, smart… He really was amazing- and God was he handsome too…

"Joey, you have that dreamy look on your face again!"

He jumped at the sound of his sister's voice and blushed furiously. Oops, he hadn't meant to do that.

Serenity giggled playfully and smiled. "Someone was daydreaming about a certain someone~!"

Sputtering, he quickly chased after his sister with a pillow as she took off with a squeal. "Ah think a certain SOMEONE is getting' a lil too smart fer her own good!"

"Big brother!" She giggled, quickly dodging around the room away from the grinning mischievous blonde, until the door opened to reveal a surprised Seto and Mokuba.

"What on Earth?"

"Quick, grab her!" Joey ordered mischievously.

"No!" Serenity ducked around the brothers and giggled. "Hide me!"

Mokuba joined in the giggles and held out his short arms to block Joey only to squeak in laughter as the blond tickled him. "Johohohohoeeeeyyy!"

"Dat's what ya get ya lil traitor!"

Seto shook his head at the sight. "So childish, were you honestly just chasing your sister with a pillow?"

Joey grinned up at him. "Yeeep!"

The exasperated brunet rolled his eyes. "How old are you? Only kids do tha-" his words were cut off when suddenly a pillow struck him in the face.

Everyone froze in shock- including Seto- as the pillow slid off of the stunned teen's face to reveal a smug Joey.

"You… did you just…"

"Yeh, so wha if I did?"

"You can't be serious! There's no way I'm stooping so low as a pillow fight!"

"Is da great an' mighty Seto Kaiba gonna back down from a challenge~?" Joey's eyes were lit up with mirth and playfulness. He knew that Seto was too full of pride to let this go and from the look on his face he knew he'd struck the right nerve.

It happened so suddenly that he had no idea who made the first move. One second he could see Seto's eyes glow with fire, and the next an all-out war broke out. The brunet had left past Joey and dove for the pillows on the bed behind him. He'd whirled around just in time to meet the pillow flying towards his face, blocking it with his own.

Serenity and Mokuba were howling with laughter as they were dragged into the battle. No one was on any real teams. Instead they were battling everyone on their own. At one point, Mokuba managed to get a good hit in on his older brother and cackled madly when he was chased around by the 'irate' brunet. Joey was proud of his sister when she finally had the courage to really go at it as well.

It didn't take long until Joey could see a giant grin on Seto's flushed face. For once his guard was completely lowered and he looked just like any other teenager goofing off and having a fun time. It was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen...

* * *

Joey sat curled up on the bed watching the TV sleepily late that night. Serenity was on one side cuddled up to him and Seto on his other. Mokuba lay with his head in his brother's lap, quietly snoring.

After the pillow war- which was won by no one- they'd settled down and decided to spend the rest of the night hanging out. Joey was pleased to see his sister bonding with the brothers and felt his heart soar. He wanted them to get along more than anything.

They'd all voted on the movie and picked a movie that was kid appropriate. It was somewhat of a surprise that the brothers had anything Disney related but since they had probably every movie known to man he should have known they'd own Aladdin. He hadn't seen the movie in years and was excited to watch it again.

" **You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat. You'll die a street rat- and only your flea's will mourn you!"**

 **Aladdin rose up in fury and ran to the gate, looking up at it. "I'm not worthless- and I don't have flea's!" he says firmly, scratching at his head despite his words before pausing and sighing. "Come on Abu… let's go home…"**

" _ **Riff raff… Street rat… I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer… Would they see a poor boy? No siree… They'd find out… there's so much more, to me…"**_

Joey watched in silence, feeling a dull ache as he thought about those words. How often had he been called such things? By his old man… by his Mom… by others at school and even some of the teachers? Anyone who looked at him thought he was a worthless nothing and wouldn't amount to anything. Just a stray dog…

He knew that he wasn't those things but when you're called that so much you get it in your head too and start to believe it.

"Hey…"

He looked up and saw a sleepy Seto peeking at him knowingly.

"Don't."

"Eh?"

"I know that look. Don't for one second think you're a street rat."

Joey flushed in shame before smiling jokingly. "More stray dog den rat…"

Seto gave him a stern look. "I don't want you thinking that way. You're more than that. Don't let anyone EVER tell you differently… and if they call you that, I'll make sure they'll have ME to answer to…"

He frowned slightly. "Ah don' need ya to fight mah battles…"

"I know you can defend yourself- that doesn't mean I'll let anyone get away with treating you that way. You're mine and no one messes with the one's I care about," Seto growled, eyes narrowed in protectiveness.

Joey's frown melted into a smile as he sighed. "Ah know… just hard tryin' ta ignore it all at times…"

Seto pulled him closer and wrapped him in his arms, one hand playing with Joey's messy hair. "They don't know the real you and it's their loss… Never stop being yourself and screw everyone else."

He chuckled tiredly and relaxed in the embrace, thinking about the song's last words as he dozed off in the brunet's arms. 'Der's so much more ta me…'

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter! It's kinda just another filler one with nothing serious going on but I wanted to give you guys a new chapter and again, I'm sorry it's so short! I promise the next one will have more going on and will be much longer than this!**

 **Also, I've just ordered my first online purchase not too long ago and bought myself a Joey keychain XD and I'm not sure if I wrote this down in the last few chapters, but a girl I met on Facebook on an Ita bag sight was at an anime con thing down south and actually bought me some of the button's there! I got all of the Wolf's Rain characters AND both Seto and Joey XD Of course, it says Jounouchi instead of Joey but either way I absolutely love it.**

 **Until next year, happy holidays!**


	21. Chapter 21: School fangirls and Red Eyes

**Hey everyone! So I have some goods news. This semester should be a lot easier for me. I only have like one class per day except for Wednesday where I have three classes back to back. This should give me plenty of time to write chapters for this story! I appreciate everyone who's stayed with me on this journey and will work hard to get you guys more XD**

 **Once again- me no own the YuGiOh people sadly. Sob sob… If I did, I would be following around Joey and Seto to plan on how to get them together. Also I do not own Jurassic world or any of that either but omg I want to see it XD**

 **Warnings: language (Blame Bakura) and drama ahead!**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashbacks_

* * *

 _He chuckled tiredly and relaxed in the embrace, thinking about the song's last words as he dozed off in the brunet's arms. 'Der's so much more ta me…'_

The next morning was harder than he could ever imagine. The moment he woke up and saw his sister sleeping against him, he'd been filled with sadness knowing that she had to leave soon. He didn't want to say goodbye, but he knew that their mother was going to be pissed if she found out where Serenity really was.

The four had had a quieter meal then the night before but Joey kept a smile on his face to reassure his sister. He didn't want her to worry for him.

They'd agreed that Joey would take Serenity to the bus stop once she'd told Seto it wasn't necessary for him to drive her back home. She didn't want to tip off her mother and the bus stop was close by. Mokuba had also asked to tag along which made Joey smirk knowingly. The kid was too obvious about his little crush and it was kind of cute to see.

Seto would have joined them as well but he was still arranging things with his lawyers to make sure that Joey's father was found and put in jail as soon as possible. The effort he was putting in made Joey astonished and he couldn't help but want to do everything he could to pay him back. There was no way that he could though- what he was doing was the biggest thing anyone had ever done for him.

Up ahead of him, the two young pre-teens were chatting away together happily as they discussed school and what they were going to do when summer vacation rolled around again. Both were trying to see if they could make plans to meet up and catch a movie that was going to come out some time in June.

Joey tuned in to listen and was surprised that they were trying to go and see the new Jurassic World movie. He had seen the first one at Yug's and had been surprised how good it was. When he'd heard they were bringing back the Jurassic franchise he'd worried that it would be crap after the first three Jurassic Park movies, but they'd done awesome.

'Hmm… maybe ah can convince Seto ta go wit me…?' The thought of sitting in a dark theater with just the two of them together, all alone, Seto's arm around him and leaning in slowly…

"Joey!"

Mokuba's warning came too late as suddenly Joey ran straight into a pole and fell backward onto his ass.

"Ow! Dammit, dat hurt!" He held his forehead and whined at the throbbing he felt. He'd just got done have a concussion, he didn't need another one!

"Joey, are you ok?" They both asked, staring at him wide eyed.

Blushing in embarrassment, he gave them both a reassuring smile and laughed. "Yeh, just got a bump on da ol' noggin."

Mokuba laughed while Serenity shook her head fondly and helped him up. "Oh, Joey… you shouldn't get so distracted while you're walking! You could get hurt so easily!"

Joey grumbled under his breath as this just set Mokuba off into another fit of laughter. "Yeah yeah kid, laugh it up ya imp!"

All too soon they were reaching the bus stop and had only a few minutes before the next one would be there. Joey took this time to make sure that Serenity had everything with her.

"Ya didn't forget nothin' right?"

"I got it all, Joey."

"Ya sure?"

"Brother!"

"Ya got all ya money?"

Serenity gave him a patient smile. "Don't worry Joey, I promise that I have enough money. And I have everything that I need. I'll be fine, big brother."

He sighed and smiled back. It was hard seeing how much his little sister had grown up without him around… harder still when he tried to be protective only for her to prove that she could take care of herself. He was proud of her, but he wished he could be there for her more. Every time he saw her she was more grown up and he worried that soon she wouldn't need him around anymore.

He drew her into his arms for a hug and held her close. "Stahp growin' up on me…"

Serenity's small arms wrapped around him in return. "Even if I grow up, you'll always be my big brother."

Eyes stinging with unshed tears, he tightened his grip briefly. "I love ya, Ren."

"I love you too, Joey."

He sighed internally and pulled back after a minute. He could hear the bus and knew it was time to let his sister go back home. If only THIS was her home… As soon as the thought entered his mind he shoved it aside. Serenity was only thirteen and wouldn't be able to leave their mother's care until she was at least eighteen. That was a whole five years… It was best not to get his hopes up. There was no way in hell his mother would let her live near him.

'Especially when Dad is on da loose…'

The bus turned around the corner and pulled up to the sidewalk in front of them, opening its doors to reveal the bus driver.

"Well, I guess this is it…" Serenity smiled up at him gently. "I'll try and visit soon, big brother. Now that I know where you are I'll use Kaiba's number to call you as often as I can. I promise!"

Joey brightened at the thought of that. Back at home they couldn't talk much thanks to their Dad always getting annoyed about long distance calls but now he wouldn't have to worry about that!

"Ya betta! I've missed hearin' from ya."

She giggled and turned to Mokuba, giving the smaller boy a big hug. "Bye Mokie! I can't wait to see you again!"

The blush on the young teen's face made Joey grin evilly. Oh, the teasing he would get after this! It was revenge for all the ribbing he'd gotten from the raven-haired boy for his relationship with Seto.

"B Bye Serenity!" He stuttered happily, hugging her back. "Be careful on the way back home!"

The taller girl giggled and ruffled his hair sweetly. "I will. Give your brother my thank you!"

"I will!"

Joey gave her one last hug before he sent her on her way. "Get goin', ya don' want Ma ta get pissed." He really didn't want to piss HER off.

With a grace Joey knew he himself could never possess, she delicately hopped onto the bus and gave them both one last wave as the door closed.

Soon the bus was gone along with his sister. As much as he'd miss her he was happy that he'd gotten the chance to see her again.

Without warning a shiver passed through him. Joey tensed and looked around quickly. He could feel eyes fixed on him and it rose the hair on the back of his neck. Years of watching his back and glancing over his shoulder had his instincts on high. There was no one around but he could've sworn that he'd felt someone watching him.

'Maybe it was nothin'…'

He turned around to head back home but paused when he saw Mokuba watching the tiny little bus that was already a dot in the distance. He grinned mischievously and nudged him, raising his voice to mimic Mokuba's higher voice. "Bye Serenity~ Be careful on ya way back hoooome~"

The effect was instant; a bright blush bloomed across Mokuba's face. "Hey!"

Joey cackled and hopped out of reach when the boy tried to swat at him, all the while teasing the boy. "Oh Serenity~! I'm gonna miss ya soooo muuuuch~!"

"Joey!"

He took off towards home howling in laughter as the embarrassed Mokuba chased after him.

"Ya look cute togetha, squirt! Especially wit dat adorable blush!"

"You are sooo dead meat, Joey- and I'm not blushing!"

* * *

Monday rolled around the corner all too soon. Joey was getting woken up to the sound of an alarm going off and groaned in misery, trying to bury himself into the warmth underneath him. The warmth decided to be evil and chuckle at him. Jerk.

"Come on, Pup… We gotta get up for school."

"Noooo…." He whined, his voice muffled against the still chuckling body. He was tempted to shove him off the bed as revenge but that would mean work and loss of warmth.

"You know we have to get ready. You don't want to miss breakfast, do you?"

Ok so he was more awake now. Peeking a golden-brown eye open he peered sleepily at an amused looking Seto. "Eggs and hash browns…?"

He smiled at him indulgently. "If you get up now, then yes."

Joey grumbled half heartedly and started to get up only to see what time it was. "It's six in da morning!"

Seto raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

The blond flopped on the bed and covered his head with a pillow. "Too earlyyyy…"

Unfortunately, this didn't work out because soon two hands were pulling the pillow from his grasp and tugging him into a sitting position. "We're getting up early so that way we have time to get our things together and have time for breakfast, as well as dropping off Mokuba. Do you have your homework?"

Yawning heavily, he nodded and vaguely pointed towards the desk. The two had gone over his homework the last two days and had managed to complete everything. It had been a lot of work but Seto had been a surprisingly patient teacher and an excellent one at that.

Joey had found himself understanding the work for the first time all year! He'd been proud of the impressed look he'd gained from the brunet when he'd gotten all of the problems right after getting a few pointers.

"Good, get dressed and head downstairs. I'll have breakfast ready by then."

He paused and glanced over at Seto to find him already dressed. When the hell had he done that?

As if reading his mind, the older teen rolled his eyes with a smug grin. "I'm fast."

Joey grumbled and dragged himself out of bed, so he could head to his room. Lately the two had gone to either his room or Seto's for bed and it was a nice feeling. The only downside was that he had to walk all the way over to his room and ugh… mornings.

By the time he had showered, fully dressed in his uniform and got his backpack together, it was 7:20 and the smell of breakfast filled the house, drawing him towards the kitchen. He walked into a beautiful scene; a plate full of hash brown's and eggs- was that bacon?! He drooled over the delicious looking display and quickly leapt toward it only to have the plate suddenly vanish. Where'd it go?!

"Ah ah- don't make a mess on your uniform," Seto ordered, holding the plate above Joey's head.

"Yeah yeah ok, gimme!" Joey made grabby hands and tried to reach for it.

The other snorted and raised an eyebrow. "How old are you?"

"Six," Joey deadpanned, leaping up and getting the plate of food with a triumphant whoop. It earned him another eye roll, but he didn't care. He had food! More important.

A groggy Mokuba stumbled in a moment later, rubbing his eyes and yawning widely. The poor kid had been able to sleep in all break and like Joey, had gotten used to that schedule. Now the cruel reality of school was upon them both…

"I told you not to stay up too late, Mokie…" Seto commented without looking up from his newspaper.

An unintelligible mumble left the boy as he plopped beside Joey and joined him in his eating, waking up as he enjoyed the breakfast and starting to come out of the zombie state.

"I hope we don't have a lot of homework for today. My teacher might surprise us with a quiz and I haaaate those…" Mokuba whined, pouting at the thought of school work.

"Me too, kiddo. I'm probably gonna end up stuck wit a buncha stuff ta do," Joey sympathized.

"Does it get easier in junior high and high school?" The raven asked, a hopeful expression on his face.

"Nooope!" Joey replied, grunting when he got an elbow n the side. "Uh.. ah mean… sure?"

"What he means is," Seto gave him a dry look before facing his brother. "While it does get more advanced, it will be alright as long as you pay attention and do your work. If you have any problems we're here to help you."

The word "we're" caught Joey's attention and he perked up. It made his chest swell with happiness when he realized that it meant he'd be around a long time.

The three finished the rest of their breakfast and got ready to head out for school. Waiting for them was Roland, Seto's head of security, in front of the limo that would take them. Joey was a bit intimidated about taking a limo to school… oh shit was there going to be a lot of people talking about this.

"Erm… can we uh… take somethin' a bit mo'… less fancy?"

Seto glanced over his shoulder and raised a brow. "What for?"

"Cause dis is gonna get meh on da top o' da school gossip fasta den ya can say 'Shadow Realm'?"

A snort left the taller teen as he shook his head. "Pup, you do realize that those insignificant people's opinion means nothing, right?"

"Dat don't mean I wanna have dem talkin' bout me!" Joey protested, feeling embarrassed already about all of the stares he'd get.

The scoffing look on Seto's face softened a fraction. "Hey… nothing's going to happen. Just keep your head up and don't let them get to you."

He relaxed a little at his words but knew better than that. He may act tough but that didn't mean that their words didn't hurt him. He knew most of he school thought he was a delinquent and always talked about him like he couldn't hear them. It pissed him off that they thought that it was alright to do stuff like that to people.

He could remember all their jabs at Yug' before he'd become known as The King of Games; how they'd mocked him for his size and weakness. It made him feel ashamed to have ever taunted the spikey haired boy. When they had become friends he had made it his mission to always defend his pal from the jerks in their school.

After Yugi had become famous the taunts had turned to admirers and fans who would gossip about how he could have done so well in Duel Monsters or try to be his friend. It was better then the bullying, but he hated seeing how these same people- who'd tortured Yugi in the past- were now trying to get on his good side.

"Joey?"

He broke out of his thoughts to see Mokie staring at him in confusion from his spot already in the vehicle.

"Are you coming?"

"Y Yeah kiddo, I'm comin'…" Joey hurried over and awkwardly climbed into the limo. This was going to be an interesting day…

When they arrived at school after dropping off Mokuba, Joey peered out the window and internally groaned. Even though they had gotten there earlier than when he normally would, there was still a lot of people outside.

"Puppy?"

He jumped and looked over at Seto. The brunet was watching him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"You're really worried, aren't you."

It wasn't a question, more like stating a fact. Joey made a face as he nodded. "Just don' like it when dey talk 'bout me."

"I've seen you go off on people and tell them off, but I didn't realize how much it upset you…"

He shrugged and shuffled in his spot. "Just hate it when people talk bout otha's behind der backs."

Seto nodded in understanding and ran a hand through Joey's messy blond locks. "Don't listen to those simple-minded fools. If they want to talk then let them. You can't stop them from gossiping, just remember that what they have to say isn't important and doesn't matter. In a few months, we'll be done with this place and you'll probably never see any of them ever again."

Joey leaned into the touch and smiled lopsidedly at him. A few months ago, he would have vehemently denied that Seto was right and a week ago he would have been slightly annoyed by it. Weird how so much had changed.

"Yeah… Guess ya have a point."

"Good. Now get your scrawny butt out of the limo so we can get to class," Seto ordered with a smirk.

"Nope, take it back. Ya don't got any point."

This earned him a smug look as he huffed and opened the door, sliding out and throwing his bag over his back while Seto followed him.

The effect was almost instant.

A lot of the girls standing outside had stopped when they saw the familiar limo pull up and had waited to see their beloved Seto Kaiba. The moment they saw Joey though, many had frozen in shock and pointed towards the two, whispering to the person next to them. This drew the attention of other passersby and soon the whole school yard was watching them.

He flushed brightly as he saw the dozens of eyes on him before scowling at them all defensively. The two started to make their way through the crowd of students who had still not stopped whispering or staring. It was starting to make Joey uncomfortable and he just wished they'd knock it off!

"What the hell are you idiots looking at?" Seto demanded loudly, making Joey jump a bit in surprise. "Don't you have something better to do?"

The timider one's quickly scattered while the others sort of wandered off nervously at the icy glare being shot at them.

Blinking a few times, he slowly turned and raised a questioning brow at the brunet. 'What da hell?'

Seto glanced back and rolled his eyes. "Just because I said their opinion doesn't matter doesn't mean I have the patience for their moronic staring."

He chuckled at the typical response and shook his head. Go figure…

"Joey!"

Hearing his name, he looked over and saw his friends waving to him by the door. He brightened and quickly made his way over to them all. "Guys!"

Yugi gave him a big smile once he reached the group. "Hey Joey, did you get everything done for classes today?"

Joey grinned widely. "Yup! Finished it all up yestaday!"

"No way!" Tristan gaped in shock. "You?!"

"Hey!" Joey quickly cuffed him upside the head playfully. "Just cuz I ain't da smartest don't mean I know nothin'!"

"I just figured you would've forgotten it~" Tristan teased.

"Ignore him, Joey. We're proud of you," Tea cut in, elbowing the pointy haired brunet aside so she could offer her support.

"Ugh, do you people have to be so cute and sappy all the damn time?"

Joey yelped and whirled around to find himself face to face with Bakura's annoyed face. "What da hell?! What is da damn thief doin' out here?!"

His response earned him a shit eating grin from the psychotic spirit. "I can do whatever the hell I want, Blondie."

"What he means is, we were dragged here by our hikari's."

Another yelp left him as this time he found Marik at his side. He quickly leaped back and ran into Seto's chest with his back, holding his heart to stop his heart from pounding out of his body. Damn these yami's!

"Oh great, the lunatics are here…" Seto drawled, eyeing the two smirking spirits.

"Aww, we have our own pet names~" Bakura cooed mockingly.

"Who knew the priest could be so nice," Marik cackled, purple eyes narrowed in glee.

Ryou and Malik sighed in unison at their other halves antics. Joey didn't envy them in the slightest. How on Earth did they stay sane?

"Hey Joey, why is everyone staring at you?" Yugi's voice broke into the conversation.

The blond sighed heavily and grumbled. "Dey saw me getting' outta Seto's limo wit him…"

"Whoa! You came to school in Seto Kaiba's limo?! How are you not being swarmed by the crazy fangirls yet?!" Tristan exclaimed in disbelief.

Joey gave Seto a pointed look of 'I don't you so' and was given an eyeroll in return.

"Don't even say it, Puppy."

"Oh God!" Bakura roared in laughter. "The Priest has gone soft! Puppy?! I guess it fits Blondie though."

"Aw shaddup, ya damn tomb robbah!"

Yugi, Yami, Tea and Ryou all gave long suffering sighs as this started the usual bickering match between the taunting spirit and the hot-headed teen. It didn't help matters that Marik was enjoying the scene before him and adding his two cents about the whole matter. Even Malik was chuckling!

Joey was just about to retort about how the crazy ring spirit was when he saw a few girls walking past, motioning towards their group and huffing to themselves quietly.

"Can you believe that Wheeler kid?"

"What a nuisance he is! Causing all that ruckus on the first day back."

"Did you see him coming to school together with Seto Kaiba?!"

Hearing them talk about him like he wasn't even there caused his hackles to raise and the desire to growl at them was quickly rising. He knew those girls too. They were a part of Seto's fangirl group- or as Joey loved to call them- the vultures.

It was bad enough to know that Seto had about half the school fawning over him, but now he was already their rival and the crazy girls didn't even know that the two were together!

"Who does he think he is?!"

"Like he's good enough to talk with someone of Kaiba's standing…"

"Hey!" Bakura's deep voice snarled, making Joey jump. He hadn't noticed that the other had stopped their bickering as well. "Why don't you bitchy hags get lost!"

The girls shrieked in fear at the sight of the enraged white-haired teen and quickly ran away.

Most of the group stared wide eyed in shock at the thief's reaction except for the Pharaoh, Marik and Seto- who were close enough to hear the girls chatting. Even Ryou was taken aback by his other half's violent action towards the girls. Joey for one was torn between being stunned and wanting to burst out laughing. In the end he chose the second option and choked on his laughter as he addressed the tomb robber.

"What da hell was dat?!"

Bakura merely grinned smugly. "They were annoying little tramps. I just wanted to scare the hell out of them. Think it worked?"

Joey returned the grin with his own. Oh, he was soooo his new favorite right now. "Yeh, I think dat dey ain't gonna wan' ta bug us any time soon! Good work, Tomb Robba!"

This caused a cackle to erupt from the insane spirit.

* * *

The rest of the week past by with good and bad results. Joey was doing much better in his classes now, thanks to Seto. He'd been able to learn so much more since the brunet had helped tutor him and he'd earned quite a bit of praise from his teachers.

Except for Mrs. Mershman who only gave him a condescending remark on "This is what happens when you put effort into your work."

He really hated that woman…

The only thing that he had issues with was the gossip. Ever since he'd been seen leaving that damn limo it had been the talk of the whole school for days. And it hadn't gone away either! It had only grown wilder with the rumors of why he'd been with the 'Great and powerful Seto Kaiba'.

He'd been getting hateful looks from the vultures all week which had resulted in him trying to avoid them ever since Monday. He had been doing a pretty decent job of it too with only a few incidents where he'd had to hide from a few enraged girls- who'd been out for blood. Joey had kept it hidden from Seto but knew that he'd find out sooner or later.

At the moment he was walking through the empty hall of the school with an annoyed expression. He'd gotten chased down by some of the crazier vultures and had to hide in the locker room until he'd been sure that they had left. It had taken nearly an hour and a half before he'd left his shelter.

The second he got to the exit of the school he let out a sigh of relief. So far so good. No crazies in sight! He happily left the building and made his way towards the path.

'Hope Seto's not too worried…'

The thought of the brunet brought a little smile to his face. It was worth all of this harassment knowing that he would soon be in the arms of the other. He wasn't going to give up his happiness for anything.

Those thoughts were cut off when suddenly he was grabbed from behind and yanked backwards around the building, his mouth covered to muffle his scream. The blond fought and kicked furiously as he was dragged behind the school; he was out of sight of anyone who could possibly help him now.

Pain erupted in his back and head when he was finally released and thrown into the wall, yelped out. He was getting really tired of being thrown around by people!

"Well well well… look who it is."

Joey froze and looked up in shock. Standing in front of him was none other than Hirutani. The larger teen was giving him a shit eating grin with his eyes gleaming with malice.

"What da hell da ya wan', Hirutani?" Joey growled, fists clenching at his sides.

"I hear dat ya got picked up by big bad Seto Kaiba. Sounds like da mutt's gotten a new owna."

Fury boiled in his veins at the words leaving the slime bag. He wanted to lash out so badly, but he knew that he had to be careful. Hirutani taught him most of what he knew and was unpredictable in a fight.

"I ain't got no owna. NO ONE owns me," He gritted his teeth and glared at the other with restrained anger. "Why ya here?"

"Ya know why I'm here…" Hirutani's grin turned nasty. "One of mah own membas leaves the gang an' think he can get away wit it… Ya know da rules, dog. It's time ta pay up."

Cold spread through his veins. He knew them all too well… Leaving a gang without permission meant certain death in most of the groups around here. He and Tristan had been lucky to get out alive and haven't seen Hirutani since they'd left. It looks like his luck had run out though…

"Yeah… I do,"

"Ya knew what would happen if ya left da gang- yet ya did it anyway!" Hirutani yelled, eyes blazing. "Why da hell would ya do somethin' so stupid?!"

He held back the urge to flinch at the raise in tone. It was so close to his old man's voice that it was causing him to remember things he'd rather forget. It also gave him the courage to do something that he should've done long ago.

"'Cause I'd ratha be dead den stay wit you…!" Joey quickly threw his fist out and caught Hirutani in the nose, catching him off guard and hearing a sickening crack. Without waiting to see what happened he booked it back the way he'd been dragged. He didn't get very far before he was yanked back by his backpack. 'Fuck!'

"Oh no ya don't, ya lil bastard!"

Joey thrashed around to break free from the grip until he finally slipped out of his straps, falling to the ground and leaving the bag in his captor's hands. Before he could get up he was met with a few solid kicks to his gut. He broke out into a painful coughing fit, the air knocked out of him. It hurt so much to breathe…

"Let's see if ya got anythin' valuable in here," Hirutani spat, blood dripping from his busted nose. He roughly dug through the backpack and Joey could do nothing to stop the bastard. "Ya really are a loser! Da only thing that's of any worth is this stupid card!"

He froze in horror as the bigger teen held up his Red-Eyes. 'No! Not Red!' He could almost hear his poor dragon roaring in outrage at being taken from him.

"Give 'im back!" He wheezed, eyes burning with desperation.

"Oh ho~" The thug grinned as he waved the card around. "I think I struck a nerve~"

Joey quickly forced himself to his feet and flew at the other. There was no way he was leaving his friend in the hands of that filthy damn asshole! He leapt for Red and was furious when Hirutani merely played with him by keeping it out of reach. It was like a cruel game of cat and mouse! Every time he would miss he'd get smacked around by the bastard until he was covered in scrapes and bruises.

On his next swipe he was caught in the face by the bigger teen's fist, falling back and clutching at his head. It was throbbing in pain and made him dizzy… light headed… He looked up dazedly and saw the other grinning down at him.

"Ready to pay up?"

"Neva…" Joey grunted, ready to fight for his life and for Red's. His whole body ached but he wouldn't give up. Red had always been there for him and he wouldn't betray his friend after everything they'd been through.

"Then we'll just have ta do dis instead~" With a malicious grin he held up Red-Eyes and prepared to rip the card in half.

Joey's eyes widened in horror and he cried out in fear. "NO!"

* * *

 **Aaaand tada! That's chapter 21! I hope you guys enjoyed the extra long chapter after the short lil one XD I'll get the next chapter up soon! Please review and tell me how it was. Thank you! Also I'm sorry that it took longer than expected but I was trying to plan out how this chapter was going to go and had to rewrite it a few times so here's the finished result!**

 **It was also great timing because I just got a tiny Red-Eyes keychain and free button added in. It's one of my tiniest keychains and it's going in my shipping Ita bag for Puppyshipping. I'm currently searching for the perfect Blue-Eyes keychain to go along with it! Anywho, enjoy the cliffhanger!**


	22. Chapter 22: Spirits and Thoughts

**I am so sorryyyy! This chapter is coming out later then I thought it would ;-; It's been on my mind and I've wanted to hurry up and get it uploaded but things kept happening with my friend and its been a horrible two months all together. What with my gallery coming up and many many MAAAAANY projects in 3-D and Advanced Ceramics, I've been so stressed out XD… Hopefully I can get all this done and graduate on time…**

 **I hope everyone's been enjoying the story so far. Hahaha I hate cliffhangers too but when I make it I enjoy the evilness.**

 **Also, I just got my two puppyshipping keychains, Seto and Joey, in the mail last month! It made me so happy to see their cuteness. I also got chibi keychains of both Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes! Extra happiness XD**

 **Anywho I won't procrastinate further. I present chapter 22!**

 **Once again I do not own these characters or anything to do with YuGiOh… sob sob**

 **Warnings: Language, drama, terror (Blame a certain two psycho's) fluff aaaaand surprises!**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashbacks_

* * *

" _Then we'll just have ta do dis instead~" With a malicious grin he held up Red-Eyes and prepared to rip the card in half._

 _Joey's eyes widened in horror and he cried out in fear. "NO!"_

His heart stopped as he watched Hirutani take his beloved Red-Eyes in both hands, preparing to tear the very being that Joey loved so much. Tears pricked at his eyes when he heard the heart-wrenching wail coming from both the card and his mind.

No matter how much he wished to stop what was about to happen he couldn't move.

All he could hear was his father's cruel laughter mixed with Hirutani's.

Everything hurt so much.

He was frozen in place.

He couldn't even save his friend…

"Say goodbye, Mutt~!"

"Goodbye."

A flash of gold suddenly shot out and flew toward Hirutani's hand, throwing him backwards.

It took Joey a moment to realize that it was a golden blade. It cut into the teen's sleeve and pinned it to the wall behind him. He let out a cry of alarm and shot his gaze towards the end of the alley.

Standing there with the dark aura of the shadow realm surround him, lightly tossing another knife casually in his hand, was Marik.

Bakura was standing on the other side of the blond-haired Egyptian spirit. The two yami's were casting dark glances towards their target.

Hirutani jerked his arm furiously to free it and grit his teeth. "What da fuck da ya freaks want?!"

"I think the real question is, what the hell do you think _you_ are doing with our friend…" Marik replied, voice cold and menacing.

"And his Red-Eyes," added Bakura, brown eyes narrowing in on the card that had fallen from Hirutani's hand when it had been knocked back by the blade.

Joey watched dazedly as the three stepped closer, surprised by their rage. The Pharaoh he could understand but the other two yami's… he didn't realize how much they cared…

"I was just dealing with dis coward…. It ain't none of ya fuckin' business!" Hirutani snarled arrogantly, ignorant of the danger he was in.

At the word 'coward', both of their faces darkened into something that wasn't pleasant at all…

"It's our business when we find a low-life trying to beat on our Blondie as if he has the right to touch him," Bakura stepped forward and grinned darkly. "It looks like you were trying to do something stupid…"

"Perhaps we ought to teach him a lesson~" Marik added with a dangerous gleam in his lilac eyes, finger tracing over the handle of his second blade calmly.

As the two approached Hirutani, Joey could finally see fear enter his eyes. It shook him to see the teen who'd been his leader so scared, but Joey knew that he was right to be afraid.

While Bakura and Marik had made amends and no longer tried to cause chaos (well… deadly chaos), they were still two beings that should not be messed with in any way.

And Hirutani had pissed them _both_ _off_.

"S S Stay back, freaks!" He spat out in terror, struggling to pull the blade out and escape. "Get da fuck away from me!"

"Aww~ I think he's scared of us, 'Kura."

"Looks like he has some brains after all…"

Twin cackles filled the alley as they advanced on the petrified teen. Those cackles promised torture and pain the likes of which had Joey trembling himself. They were the things of nightmares…

Soon, the shadows grew around them and howls and shrieks echoed through the alley. He saw some of the scarier looking duel monsters flying above them and he realized that Bakura and Marik were using illusions to further torment Hirutani. From the cries of fear coming from him it was working.

'Oh God… Bakura an' Marik have lost it!'

"Enough."

Pharaoh's powerful voice calmly ordered, causing Joey to jump in surprise.

Shit that hurt… He'd forgotten in his shock that he was still a walking beaten up bruise.

He glanced towards the end of the alley again and this time Pharaoh was standing there, amethyst eyes almost glowing. At his side was Seto.

With a wave of his hand the shadows and creatures were cast out by the Pharaoh, returning the alley back to normal once more.

The brunet quickly hurried over to Joey's side with a murderous look on his face that spelled trouble… Joey could only hope _he_ wasn't the one that look was directed at.

"What the hell happened?" He demanded, kneeling down and helping him sit up carefully. Even though he was trying to be gentle the movements still made Joey hiss in pain and bite back a groan. His whole body was going to be sore for a while…

"Just a chat wit o'l pals dat went south…" Joey grunted out, throwing him a faint smile that was not returned. If anything, the frown deepened on Seto's face.

"Don't tell us that the all-powerful _Pharaoh_ is going to let this worm get away with hurting Blondie…" Bakura growled, glaring back at the smaller spirit with barely concealed disbelief and annoyance.

"On the contrary… he won't be getting away with anything. If I had my way he'd be sent there _now_ ," Yami replied, voice still eerily calm. "However, we cannot kill him."

The two let out disgusted noises. "Let me guess, we're going to just give him a warning? You've grown so soft, Pharaoh… Why not just throw him in the Shadow realm?"

Hearing Marik's suggestion had Joey's eyes widening. As much as he hated Hirutani right now he'd never wish that on _anyone_.

"We're letting Joey decide his fate. It was he who was attacked- he should choose what happens to his assailant," Pharaoh explained.

He was being given the choice?

Seto, who'd been carefully checking on the blond, paused and met his gaze. The blue eyes were churning with suppressed rage and Joey could tell that he was barely holding back his desire to seek revenge.

He looked over at the pitiful looking bully who'd been kicking his ass five minutes ago. All he could see now was a terrified teen who was two seconds away from pissing himself or bawling his eyes out as Marik held his blade up in front of him.

Joey decided then and there that it wasn't worth it.

"Let 'em go."

"WHAT!?"

"Let 'em go. He probably lost ten years off his life thanks ta you two…" Joey rose to his feet and limped over to the two protesting spirits and the trapped teen. The look of shock on his face was plain as day.

"I won't do anythin' ta him as long as he promises he ain't gonna mess wit us eva again." He added firmly, glaring Hirutani right in the eyes. "Given ya a second chance ta stahp harassin' otha's an' turn ya life 'round. Do dat an' ya free ta leave. But if ya hurt _any_ o' mah friends… I'll make ya regret it, ya bastard."

"O O Ok! Ya go deal! Let me go, please!" Hirutani sniveled, trembling hard.

Joey turned to Bakura and Marik. "Let 'em go, guys."

The white-haired tomb robber grumbled as he took a reluctant step back with Marik following suit. Hirutani took this opportunity to run as fast as he could away from the spirits, Seto and Joey.

"That damn Pharaoh and shrimp have rubbed off on you too much, Blondie…"

"You could have at least let us have some more fun with him!" Marik whined, pouting as he watched the fleeing teen.

As soon as Hirutani was out of sight, Joey felt his energy leave him and allowed himself to crumble to his knees. Four voices cried out in alarm and instantly he felt multiple hands steady him.

"Blondie!?"

"Joey!"

"What's wrong?"

"Puppy, easy… take deep breaths," Seto murmured and it was only then that he realized that he was breathing heavily. He listened to the brunet and began to take several deep breaths to help steady himself.

"S…Sorry…" He whispered. "Guess I overdid it…"

"Let's get you back home," Seto helped him carefully to his feet and supported him with an arm around the smaller teen's back.

"Seto I can walk-"

He got a look for his protest and knew not to keep going. He was too shaken to be stubborn right now anyway.

"Wait!"

Joey looked over and saw Marik handing something to him. His eyes widened as he saw his precious Red-Eyes and carefully but swiftly took his card back and held it close. The moment his fingers touched the small little rectangle he could hear the soothing purr of his friend and felt the ice in his heart melt in relief.

"Thanks guys… ya have no idea what dis meant ta me…" He whispered shakily, offering them both a weak smile.

The two shared frowns of concern before looking back at him. "You ok, Blondie…?"

Joey nodded and this time his smile was stronger. He was happy to see that he could count on these two to have his back. "Yeah, 'm ok. Thanks again 'Kura. You too Marik."

"Just don't make a habit of this, Wheeler. We hate getting all… sentimental," Bakura sneered the last word but grinned at him despite his words.

Together the two left the alley the way they'd came from.

"Joey."

He turned his attention back to see the Pharaoh observing him with that all powerful knowing look he always got. "Yeah, Pharaoh?"

"You're bleeding."

Joey blinked dumbly before realizing that he could feel something wet and warm on his forehead. He belatedly raised his hand and touched it to the spot, wincing at the pain it brought. When he looked at his fingers he could see red on them.

"Oh…"

"We need to get him some medical attention," Seto's voice joined the conversation as he scooped the blond up bridal style and started making his way towards the end of the alley.

"No!" Joey protested in fear, squirming to be set back down. He wasn't a damsel in distress, dammit! "Ah don' need any help, 'm fine!"

"Fine?! You call this fine?! Look at you, Pup! You are the perfect example of not _fine_ right now," Seto growled, tightening his grip around the blond. "Stop squirming!"

"No! This is nothin', I don't need no damn doctor!"

Joey froze when he saw the look that Seto was giving him, swallowing thickly.

"Listen here, Joey. Right now, you're going to calm down and let us take care of you. If you continue to fight, then you're going to hurt yourself more!" His voice rose on the last word and caused Joey to flinch. He saw this and softened his cold expression a tad, voice quieting. "So, let us help you."

Slowly Joey relaxed in his grip and smiled up at him. "Yeah… guess I can do dat…"

* * *

In the end the three of them ended up settling on a compromise of Seto's personal doctor making a trip to the mansion to look Joey over in the privacy of their own home. Thankfully he wasn't too hurt, a little banged up but other than a headache, some bruises and cuts he'd heal in no time.

Ever since they'd left the alley, Joey hadn't let go of his Red-Eyes. The dragon and he had been quietly reassuring each other that they were both alright and weren't leaving any time soon. It made him anxious to let his friend out of his sight when he'd come so close to losing him…

"Puppy…?"

He looked up from his spot huddled up on the bed and saw Seto in the doorway. The brunet made his way over quietly and sat down beside him, lifting his hand and gently carding it through his blond hair in the tenderest of ways.

It made Joey want to melt into his embrace and never leave it. He had finally stopped shaking and had calmed down significantly since he'd gotten back home.

It was strange how in such a short time this place had become home to him. It hadn't even been a month and yet Joey realized that he'd never felt more at home then he did when he was brought here. It was kind of sad when he thought about that but at the same time he wouldn't change it for anything.

A glance back at Red-Eyes made him glower miserably. The fight with Hirutani had been so pathetic… While he wasn't in as good a shape as he'd been back when he had been in the gang, he'd gotten his ass handed to him in a matter of seconds! All he could think about was the last time he'd been in a fight- with his…

He swallowed thickly as that familiar voice echoed through his head.

" _Where are ya, ya little piece o' shit!"_

" _Where ya think ya goin', ya mangy dog?"_

" _Ya think ya can just run away from me?! Answer me, boy! Ya know wha' happens when I don' get mah answer!"_

" _Don' you run away from me, ya lil bitch!"_

The memories just kept coming back from that night. Now that he had been reminded of it they wouldn't stop coming back to him. He ran a hand through his face and sighed heavily. "I froze today…"

"It's perfectly natura-"

"No. Dis ain't natural or normal or nothin'! I froze an' 'cause I did I almost-" He couldn't say it. The words made him sick to his stomach.

"You almost lost your Red-Eyes…" Seto finished gently, an understanding expression in his eyes.

"I told 'im dat I'd ratha die den stay in his gang an' I meant it. It isn't 'bout me losin' ta Hirutani… It's 'bout me almost losin' _Red_ ta 'im- All cause I _froze_!"

His voice cracked at the end and he had to bite back the urge to cry in frustration. It was painful to think that he'd nearly cost Red his life! It wasn't just a card… it was his dragon's soul!

Seto pulled him closer and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this. You're still recovering from everything that bastard put you through. You can't just magically heal overnight, Pup, this is going to take a lot of time."

"I wish it didn't…" He mumbled into his shoulder.

"I know."

"Why's it gotta be like dis? Why do _I_ gotta be like _dis_?"

"Don't do this to yourself. You can't blame anyone but that man for doing this," Seto sighed heavily and rested his chin on top of Joey's head. "I'm still dealing with things Gozaburo did to me. It's only thanks to Mokuba I've gotten this far. You though… you have so many friends who are going to be there for you. And you have me and Mokuba."

"Yeah…" He slowly smiled and relaxed further into Seto's arms. "How'd ya guys find me anyway?"

"I was waiting for you with Yami outside when he sensed shadow magic nearby. The only one's we could think of was Bakura and Marik, so we went to investigate."

"But why'd dey come save me? How'd dey even know I was der?"

"When you ran away that day, I was searching all over for you. In the end I asked for Yami's help. He told me that he'd have them keep an eye on you. Apparently, they really respect you."

Joey tilted his head back to peek back at him, shocked to hear this information. He hadn't expected that. "Dey do?"

"It doesn't surprise me. You always seem to draw people to you."

He gave an amused chuckle. "Nah, dat's Yug'. He's da one who always makes da friends."

Seto huffed and rolled his gorgeous blue eyes. "I beg to differ. I'm sure there's _someone_ out there he hasn't made friends with."

"Like?"

"…"

Joey snickered quietly at Seto's silence, knowing that he'd finally accepted that Yugi was his friend as well. Bringing his head back he looked down at Red-Eyes and sighed once more.

"If you keep sighing like that, you're going to age faster."

"Comin' from da one who's scowin' will get 'im wrinkles."

"Touché. Now why are you still sighing?"

Joey inwardly grumbled to himself halfheartedly. There was no way Seto was going to drop this. "I just wish dat Red-Eyes wasn't so vulnerable like dis… I neva thought dat before but today… it scared me so bad."

Long arms lightly tightened around him and a kiss was pressed to the top of his head. "Don't worry… he won't be trying this ever again."

Closing his eyes, he could only pray that what Seto said was true…

* * *

(Seto's POV)

Later that night Seto was in his office staring blankly at a computer screen. He'd spent the last few hours trying and failing to concentrate on his work. All he could do was remember the crestfallen expression on his Puppy's face over his beloved Red-Eyes, his beaten body sprawled on the ground in the alley and feel his shaking form in his arms.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Damn that Hirutani! Why did Joey have to be so kind? If Seto had had his way he'd have that bastard thrown in jail or had the Yami's have their fun with him.

While Joey wasn't too physically injured, Seto knew that the near loss of Red-Eyes had hit Joey hard.

It brought him back to a conversation that they'd had earlier that week. Joey had told him about his bond with his Red-Eyes and it had made him think about his own Blue-Eyes. She had helped him for so many years- ever since he and Mokuba were children. She'd helped him get to where he was now, and he was forever grateful to her.

The thought of losing his own precious Blue-Eyes white dragons caused his heart to stutter and clench in anxiety.

Thinking about it now and Joey's Red-Eyes, the gears in his head began to shift and turn. He needed to figure something out. Idea's formed and suddenly a thought came to mind.

Reaching for his phone he dialed the desired number and held it up.

 _Riiiiing…. Riiiiing… Riiiiing…_

"Hello?"

"I need your help."

* * *

 **And that's the chapter! I'm so so so sorry that it's this late! I stayed up late to get this finished and I hope this chapter cheers you guys up after that cliffhanger! Enjoy and please review it!**


	23. Chapter 23: Strength and Safety

**Hi everyone! I just want to send a thank you to everyone who's stayed with me these last eight months. Wow it's really been that long… I also want to thank everyone who's reviewed my story. Your words have always kept me going… My self esteem is pretty low so when I post a chapter and get reviews, it shows me how much people like it and want the story to continue.**

 **To be honest I haven't been sure where this story has been going to go the last few weeks. I've only got a month left till I graduate, and I've been struggling to turn everything in for my art gallery that's in like two weeks and not screw anything up. I haven't really given this story the attention it deserves and I apologize. I'm going to try and keep writing where I can and hopefully get it done before I graduate XD…**

… **which is what I said about a month or so ago. Now it's 12 days after graduation and I finally have all the out of town family gone and I can actually relax and sleep and not worry until August something when I go on to the next school XD… It's been a crazy month… I had my gallery and it went amazing, finals kicked my ass, graduation was good (and kinda boring with all the long speeches and painful ass shoes) and then the graduation party.**

 **Then I found out my Grandma had to have surgery because they found a tumor in her and had to remove it. They're checking to see if it's benign or cancerous so we've been trying to get through that. She had the surgery yesterday and is back today and I'm relieved for that.**

 **All in all I've only gotten a few hours of sleep the last two weeks.**

 **Which is still no excuse because I promised that I'd get you guys some chapters and that's what I'm going to do! So to hopefully make it up to you guys I'm going to give you either a really long ass chapter or two chapters. We shall see how it goes!**

 **Once again I do not own YuGiOh or any of their characters… sobs**

 **Warnings: mild language, angst and fluff**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking'**

 _ **Flashbacks**_

* * *

 _Reaching for his phone he dialed the desired number and held it up._

 _Riiiiing…. Riiiiing… Riiiiing…_

" _Hello?"_

" _I need your help."_

The start of Monday was chaotic.

Getting up out of bed along was a struggle because he'd had to be woken up early so that they'd had time for showers and breakfast. Needless to say, he was a zombie through the whole process and had almost ended up with a face full of cereal- thankfully Mokuba had been quick and had grabbed hold of Joey before he'd face planted.

After dropping off the kid, Joey had gone to school with Seto and had immediately been bombarded by a million questions by his friends when they saw the new bruises.

"What the hell happened man?!"

"Well I-"

"Joey are you alright?!"

"Yeah I'm fin-"

"Who did this?!"

"Guys-"

"Man, you look terrible!"

"Hey!"

"Duke!"

"What, it's true!"

"WILL YOU MORONS SHUT UP!" Everyone froze and looked over to where the roar had come from. An irritated Seto Kaiba was glaring at the group with arms crossed and toe tapping. "If you'd stop with all these questions you'd get your damn answers."

Joey ran a hand through his hair and sighed, explaining to the others what had happened the day before after school with Hirutani and how he'd been rescued by Bakura and Marik. This caused the others, mostly Duke and Tristan, to gawk over at the two Yami's who were standing off to the side.

"THEY DID WHAT?!"

'It's gonna be a long day…' Joey groaned internally, leaving his friends behind and sneaking into the building with Seto while the others demanded answers from the three Yami's. Let them get tortured with the questions. The last thing he heard before disappearing around the corner was Bakura yelling.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU IDIOTS OR I'LL TOSS YOU OFF A BUILDING!"

* * *

The rest of the day ended up similar to the morning. Many people were asking about his condition and it was starting to annoy and baffle him. How many years had he come to school with bruises and people had ignored him? Now suddenly everyone was in his business. It was getting old fast.

Then his friends had continued to try and ask questions since he'd escaped before they could ask how he was doing. He knew that they were only trying to make sure that he was alright, but he didn't want to remember what happened. It was a real struggle since Tristan was desperate to go and kick some ass but Joey and everyone else had told him to leave it be. None of them wanted the brunet to get hurt by the larger gang leader. Eventually he managed to convince everyone that he was alright and promised Yugi that he'd call him later and check in with him and his Yami.

By the time school was over with he was desperate to get home and just relax. The fangirls had managed to corner him at one point during the day and demanded answers from the poor blond. He'd tried to avoid answering for as long as possible before resorting to tricking them all by pointing in the opposite direction and yelling "LOOK! DER'S SETO!"

By the time they looked back he was already down the hallway. Crazy vultures!

Once out of the school building he quickly looked around for anyone he knew and sighed in relief when he spotted Seto waiting for him a few feet away with the limo.

The brunet rose an eyebrow as he drew closer. "You're looking cheerful today."

"Don't even stawt…" Joey grumbled, rubbing his face with a hand. "Jus' wanna go home an' curl up in bed."

"Rough day, huh?" Seto murmured, his voice softening as he saw the tension in the younger teen. Together they climbed inside and settled in for the ride back home.

Practically melting into the seat, he groaned at the twinges in his body. He was still sore from Friday's incident. "So many damn people wanna butt in mah business now, but dey neva cared befo'e… Suddenly dey wanna know everythin' an' it pisses me off!" He added bitterly.

"Because they've seen you with me. Now that they're assuming we're a couple they'll want to get close to you and find out about us," Seto explained in a matter of fact tone. He too looked annoyed but also resigned. "It's what happens when someone is close to me, unfortunately. They know better then to pester Mokuba too much, but some still try to push their luck. He's used to it now and knows what to do."

Joey sighed and scrunched back in his seat, pouting out the window as he realized that he was going to keep being hounded. For the rest of the car ride there was only silence. It wasn't until after they'd gotten out of the limo and settled into the living room that Seto finally broke the silence.

"It'll take a little while, but they'll grow bored and stop bothering you. I am sorry Puppy…" Seto murmured apologetically. "I know that you don't like all of this attention."

Seeing the sincere expression on Seto's face, his irritation melted away and was replaced with a smile. "Ah know… just bad day…" Joey leaned into his side and closed his eyes. "'m still sore."

Humming in understanding the brunet shifted so that he could reach Joey's shoulders. At first the blond was confused until suddenly the hands squeezed down.

"O ohh…" Joey moaned out unintentionally. That… oh dear God that felt so good. Seto's hands felt like heaven right now. It reminded him of that day Seto brought him back from the park and ran his fingers across his body. It felt even better now… "S Seto… a ah…"

Behind him he could hear the brunet chuckling, but it was just background noise. He was too busy enjoying the hands working there way across his shoulders and down his back, working out all the knots that had been growing and rubbing them out. It was one of the best things he'd ever felt in his life…!

"I take I that you're enjoying this?" Seto asked in amusement between the little grunts and moans of relief leaving the puddle of limp Joey in his arms.

All Joey could do was nod in agreement, unable to think coherently enough to give a verbal answer other then. "Mnhhhmmm…."

The hands were just reaching his lower back when he gasped and arched forward in surprise. It was a spot that he hadn't expected to cause tingles all up his spine. "Seto… w wait…"

Immediately Seto's hands froze and he pulled back. "I'm sorry, was that too much?"

His face flushed and he was thankful that he had his back to the other. "N No… I uh… it was f fine… m mo' den fine actually."

"I see," Seto murmured, the concern in his voice changing to a low rumble that sent shivers down his body. It turned him into goo and he was pretty sure he could get used to that. It only got worse- or better- when suddenly those wonderful lips were on his neck and lightly sucking across the skin there.

"S Setooo…." Joey panted, squirming in the brunet's lap and lightly gripping the other teens arms that were now wrapped around his waist.

At least once a day they'd work on skin contact in order to get him used to the intimacy. It had been working out well. Some days they'd exchange soft kisses and cuddles, others they'd be making out passionately, and sometimes their hands would begin to… roam. So far Seto had stayed above the waist but had allowed Joey more free range.

Seto continued to lay kisses and gentle nips to his neck before slowly pulling away. "I have another way for you to unwind…"

Hearing those words he quickly whipped around and looked at him wide eyed. "E Eh?!" Joey squeaked in surprise.

"Not that way!" Seto quickly reassured. "Not until you're ready." He added with a slight blush to his face.

He relaxed once he heard the words and nodded in understanding, blushing as well as the images entered his mind of what his words had suggested. "So… what did ya mean?"

"Come with me," the brunet helped him to his feet and began leading him down the hall. At first, he was confused about where they were going until he entered a room he hadn't been in for over a week…

The pool.

Seeing the water had Joey freezing in the door way as Seto headed over to some cabinets and pulled out two pairs of swim trunks.

"These should fit you- I bought these a few years ago and they're too small for me now. There's a changing room beyond that door and some towels- Pup, what's wrong?"

Joey swallowed and pulled his gaze away from the shimmering surface and met the now puzzled expression on Seto's face.

"N Nothin'. Just uh- w what're we doin' h here?" He asked, unable to stop his stutters.

"I thought that swimming could be relaxing and help with your muscles," the other explained before raising an eye brow at the younger teens obvious discomfort. "I thought you liked swimming. Any time the school would go on trips to the pool you'd be the first one in and they'd have to drag you out."

Joey could remember those days… it had been before the incident at Battle City- in fact the next one was coming up soon and he'd been trying to come up with an excuse to not go before he'd moved in with Seto and Mokuba- and it was true. He'd always loved going on swim trips.

That was before he'd nearly drowned at that harbor.

"Heh… ya but dat was a long time ago. I ain't really much inta swimmin' now," Joey laughed weakly, shuffling back into the door and looking anywhere but at the source of his anxiety.

"Is that so…" Seto gave him a look that said he didn't believe him.

"Y Yep…! Not really a fan o' it now l like I was back den…"

The brunet was silent for a few moments as he studied the fidgeting teen before sighing and asking flatly. "Puppy, why are you avoiding the water?"

"I ain't a avoidin' da water."

"Yes, you are. You won't even look at it."

"So?"

"Joey…"

"What?!"

"Why are you lying to me?!" Seto asked in exasperation. "Look if you don't want to go swimming I understand but why lie about it?"

Joey felt guilty for lying to the other. He'd been there for him the last two weeks and helped him so much, but he couldn't admit that he was terrified. It felt so pathetic to admit it after everything else he'd been struggling with. Seriously, he was scared of _water_! The hell is wrong with him?!

"You won't even look at it- you used to see water and run for it," Seto added, this time less annoyed and more confused. "Did… did something happen?"

Heart hammering in his chest he tried to form words to deny the truth but only a croaking sound came out. He swallowed thickly and simply nodded his head in affirmative.

He could feel those cerulean eyes watching him closely and wanted to flee but he knew that running wasn't going to help him. He was stronger then his. He had to stop running from all his worries and face them… it was just so hard.

"Was it that time in Battle City?"

Instantly Joey froze as the memories came back.

 _Watching Yugi sacrifice himself in order to bring Joey back from Marik's control._

 _Swinging across to release his friend from the chains only to plunge down into the cold dirty water below._

 _Sinking deeper and deeper and watching the light above grow dimmer the farther down he went while Yugi floated back up to the surface and to safety._

 _The feeling of light headedness and the pressure building from the strain of holding his breath and the hope dying out of surviving. The only consolation being that his friends were safe and he'd never have to return back to his old man._

 _The panic that set in as he realized he was actually going to die down here all alone._

 _Then suddenly seeing the face of his sister in front of him and the surface growing closer as they swam back up._

 _That first breath of air and the desperation to get out of the water as fast as possible…_

"Joey? Joey!"

He startled as he came face to face with Seto's worried eyes in front of him and released he'd started shaking. "S Sorry…"

"Shh…" Seto ran his hand up and down his back soothingly with the concern and guilt still shining in his eyes. "Don't apologize. It was my fault I shouldn't have pushed… I promised I'd give you space and I go and do this again."

"No, it ain't ya fault…" Joey sighed and rested his forehead against Seto's shoulder tiredly. "Been sca'ed o' da water since dat time… Keep havin' flashbacks an' shit. Can't go in wit out rememberin'…"

A soothing noise left the brunet and had Joey leaning into him more, enjoying the comfort of his strong arms. He loved how safe he felt in them- like he didn't have to be strong all the time and could let go of his troubles in those moments.

"Have you talked to anyone about your hydrophobia?"

Joey peeked up at him in confusion. "Hydra wha?"

Seto smiled gently and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Hydrophobia means a fear of water- or a phobia in this case."

"Oh," he blushed and sighed once again. "Haven't told nobody… it sounded so stupid an' pathetic- neva wanted people ta know."

"Oh Puppy… it's not stupid at all. You nearly drowned- of course you'd be terrified of the thing that nearly killed you," the arms tightened around him and drew him back in. "But you can't let this win."

"…what'dya mean?"

"I mean that you're a fighter. If you let this keep beating you, then you're going to let it win. The Joey Wheeler I know is a fighter. You have a strong heart and I know that you can overcome this Puppy."

"I… I don' think I can…"

"I'll help you through this. One step at a time alright?"

Taking a deep breath, he lifted his head and looked up at Seto. All he saw was belief shining in those eyes. It was the same look he always got when he knew that he was going to win a duel. If he believed that strongly in him then he knew that he had to try and do this- for himself and for Seto.

"A Alright… How do we do dis?"

Slowly one of his talented hands slid up and cupped his cheek. "Do you trust me?"

"I do," he whispered without hesitation.

"Then we'll begin right now," Seto took his hands and lead him to cabinet. "We'll start with changing into these, alright? Then we'll go from there."

Joey bit his lower lip but nodded. He could do this.

* * *

Ten minutes later he was nervously shuffling out of the changing room in a pair of crimson red trunks. He'd kept his t-shirt on out of self-consciousness and kept tugging at the edge.

'Dis is crazy… Dis is so crazy…!' he internally panicked while waiting for Seto to finish.

"Joey?"

He turned around only to blush furiously. Damn was the brunet hot. The tall pale skinned teen was wearing a pair of dark blue trunks with silver patterns along the edges. They were rather flattering on him and made his skin glow…

Swallowing thickly to hide his suddenly dry throat he stuttered out. "Y Yeah?"

"Are you ready?"

"Heh, n not really…" He admitted honestly with a weak smile. "But 'm gonna do it."

"I'll be with you every step of the way," Seto lead him around the pool to the shallow end of it. Unlike most pools where there were steps leading into it this one simple inclined into the pool like a beach shore.

It was reassuring that he wouldn't be simply going right in, but it still made him nervous. Joey watched as Seto moved in front of him and turned so that they were facing one another.

"Just take my hands and put one foot in front of the other. We'll go until you're ready to stop," Seto promised him with a patient voice.

'I can do dis. I can do dis. I can do dis.'

He put his foot into the water and felt his stomach turn but he ignored it and reminded himself that it was just like taking a shower or bath. That's all. It wasn't until he was almost knees deep into the pool that he froze. 'Don' panic. Dis is just a dumb pool. Ya ain't gonna drown- Seto promised. He promised!'

"Joey, look at me…"

Struggling not to hyperventilate he obeyed and shakily looked up to meet the steady gaze of the brunet.

"Remember the time when that idiot threw Yugi's Exodia cards into the ocean and you dove in after them?"

"H How did ya-?"

"Yami told me. Now do you remember it?"

"Yeah…" The rush of jumping off the boat and into the waves below had been something he'd never forget.

"Do you remember when you ran into that burning building to rescue him?"

Joey did remember. He remembered him and Tristan breaking down the door together and finding Yugi struggling not to pass out while trying to free the Millennium Puzzle. The two of them had managed to pry it out and get their little friend safely out.

"How about when that Valentine girl was in trouble in Battle City and you ran up to save her?"

While thinking about Mai usually hurt surprisingly it didn't hurt as much now. He still remembered how he hadn't even hesitated to run up on that platform and try to free her from those chains before the attack could hit her. He hadn't wanted to see her suffer.

"Do you remember how hard you fought in Duelist Kingdom for the prize money for your sister?"

This one brought a smile to his face as he remembered the joy he'd brought to Serenity when she found out that she could have the surgery and see once again.

"All those times you stood up to me and told me off. All those times you kicked some random bully's ass for picking on someone. Hell- you fought off Marik's mind control! Do you know how strong you really are?"

Seto reached out and cupped his hand along Joey's cheek. "If you can do all of that, then I know you can do this. Let me see that fighting spirit I know that burns inside of you…" He whispered.

In those few minutes of listening to Seto talking, Joey's anxiety had gradually calmed down until all his attention was on the wonderful man in front of him. His breathing had mellowed, the light headedness faded, and his heart no longer wanted to leap out of his chest.

The more he listened the more he heard what Seto was saying; that he was strong. That he was a fighter. Joey wanted more then anything to prove that he was the person Seto believed him to be. The one his baby sister and Mokuba thought him to be.

Slowly he took a deep breath and took another step forward... and another… and another…

And Seto was there every step of the way. He'd murmur encouraging words and continue to soothe his nerves every time he'd start to feel his heart quickening.

After what felt like years he was up to his chest and could feel the bottom about to drop toward the deep end. It was at this point that he knew that he couldn't go any farther without having a complete panic attack and latched onto Seto.

"I I can't- I… n not o out der…"

"Shh… It's alright, you did enough for today Puppy. I'm so proud of you," Seto whispered, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen and pressing kisses across his forehead and face. "So proud of you… You're stronger than anyone I know…"

Joey shuttered and buried himself closer while winding his arms around Seto's neck. Without warning he felt himself being lifted up and his legs guided to wrap around the brunet's waist until he was being cradled against Seto's chest like a child.

Despite not having his feet touching the bottom he felt much safer in the other's arms. It made him feel secure and protected; it also helped him bury his face into the crook of Seto's neck. Usually he was too short to reach that area but right now he was at the perfect height…

He just stayed there in his arms as he was rocked gently back and forth, the water lapping at his body and while his nerves were still up it also helped lull him along with Seto's quiet words. Soon he felt on the verge of sleep. It had been a long day full of trials and anxiety but it had ended with him facing his fears with the person he loved more than anything.

At one point he felt Seto begin to move them and he couldn't help but let out a quiet whine, resulting in a chuckle vibrating from the person holding him.

"Shh… just rest, Puppy… I've got you."

"Seto…" He whispered sleepily, eyes drifting shut.

"Yes…?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too. Let's get you out of here and get you dried off, huh? Then we can relax on the couch and enjoy senseless television and pig out on unhealthy snacks…"

Joey sighed in exhaustion and let himself drift off as Seto began leading them both out of the water to the promised couch and relaxation ahead.

* * *

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! CHAPTER 23! I'm so sorry that it took this long to update but I'm glad I was able to get this out to you guys! I decided to cut it off here and then try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can because I thought it didn't' look right with how it was going to be if I connected the two so here you are! I hope this makes up for my long absence. Thank you all for staying with me and please review this!**


	24. Chapter 24: Late Nights and Showers

**I'm so so so so so sorry that it took me like four months to post this new chapter! I've been traveling back and forth to my Gramma's doctor's appointments which are about 5 hours away and I made the trip like once a week for five weeks straight. Then my boss had to schedule us extra shifts because this one girl Bailey quit and so there was only like four of us left.**

 **Then work got too hard and stressful so I put in my two weeks' notice last month so I could get ready for my next school. Literally a week into my last two and a half weeks- another girl had given her two weeks but then bailed out and didn't show up. So then it was down to three girls and so my boss begged me to do an extra few shifts. Just finished those a few weeks ago thank God! Now I'm at my new college and finally have a moment to catch my breath, so now I'm free at last to continue writing this story.**

 **And to apologize. Many many times.**

 **I'm back and ready to start writing again! After so long away I'm excited to move along with this story and continue seeing Joey's journey! I want to thank everyone who's still with me and all the encouraging words that I've received. It means a lot to me!**

 **I hope you guys are ready for this because its going to be getting a bit steamier from now on~ I've never tried writing M stuff on fanfic before, so I hope it goes well… please review and let me know if you guys like it!**

 **Once again I do not own YuGiOh or any of its characters. If I did, I'd have gone on adventures with the others XD**

 **Warnings: mild language, M-rated lemon, fluff and did I mention the lemon?**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking'**

 _Flashbacks, dreams_

* * *

 _Joey sighed in exhaustion and let himself drift off as Seto began leading them both out of the water to the promised couch and relaxation ahead._

* * *

The rest of the night was exactly what Seto had foreseen. After taking a quick shower to rid himself of the chlorine smell he'd gotten dressed in a large t-shirt and a pair of light PJ pants before sleepily following Seto back to the living room. From there they'd ordered pizza and gotten out the ice cream for a night of movies.

Mokuba had come home after hanging out with his friends and had immediately joined them once he realized that his big brother was serious about the junk food and senseless TV. It was rare that the brunet actually did something like this and he wasn't missing it for the world!

The three of them spent the rest of the night watching comedy movies that had them all in stitches and nearly choking on their drinks. Joey howled at one point when Seto actually started sputtering from the bubbles that shot up his nose. He probably should've warned him… but it was too priceless.

It was exactly what Joey had needed after the day he'd had. Sitting in between the brothers, enjoying the warmth he felt from them, the feeling of a full stomach and the sounds of laughter all around… it was so relaxing…

* * *

"…ey… Joey… wake up…"

Distantly he could feel a hand shaking him and stirred, slowly coming back to the waking world and finding Seto's face above him. "S'to…?"

"Hey there sleepy head. You dozed off," Seto whispered in amusement, keeping his voice soft and low. He appreciated it in his sleepy state and tried to nuzzle his way into his pillow… but his pillow started laughing. Huh?

He opened his eyes again and looked down to realize he'd somehow ended up laying across Seto's lap and was currently using his thigh as a pillow.

"Eh…? W When da' happen…?" he slurred, blinking in confusion.

"About an hour ago. I would've let you sleep longer but we should probably get you two into a more comfortable bed, huh?"

Feeling confused he paused and noticed for the first time the weight resting against him. He peeked down and saw Mokuba fast asleep snuggled on his chest.

"Heh… kid is a Koala…" Joey lightly ran his hand across Mokuba's messy hair with a fond smile.

"Indeed- he used to do that to me all the time when we were growing up. Sometimes he'll still sneak into my room and cling on to me."

Yawning, he rubbed his face before carefully shifting the boy so that he could sit up and rise to his feet. Once he got his bearings he scooped Mokuba up in his arms and headed for the bedrooms. "Come on, kiddo… let's get ya ta bed…"

It took longer then usual to get up the stairs but eventually his sleepy mind (and Seto's help) led him to the right room. The kid hadn't even stirred the whole time and it made him chuckle to see the raven so deep in dreamland. Man, he must be having some good dreams.

Carefully untangling the child, he laid him down in bed and covered him up under the blankets. For a moment he sat on the edge and ran his hand through the long mess of black hair. It reminded him of his baby sister when she was that small. Soon Mokuba would go through his own growth spurt and grow up… The thought made him smile sadly. Just like with Serenity, he didn't want the kid to grow up so fast. He wanted him to remain as he was and enjoy the rest of his childhood as much as he could.

"Hey…"

Joey turned at the whispered voice and looked back at Seto standing in the doorway with a soft expression on his face. "Hey ya self."

"If you don't get to bed soon you'll probably fall asleep sitting up like that," Seto teased softly as the blond made his way over to join him.

"Aw hush you."

Together they left the sleeping Mokuba and shut the door behind them as quietly as they could. The truth was that Seto wasn't too far off in his prediction. Joey felt sleep calling to him and was all too ready to answer it.

As they shuffled their way to his bedroom he paused and looked up at him. This man… who took him into his family and rescued him from hell. Who showed him affection and a gentle touch… "Seto…?"

"Yes Puppy?"

Joey bit his lower lip nervously. "Um… I uh… wanted ta thank ya again for helpin' me wit da whole swim thing…"

"You don't need to thank me, but you're welcome."

Seeing that beautiful smile thrown his way caused his heart to start beating faster and face to flush. Before he could think of what he was doing he suddenly grabbed hold of Seto's shirt and yanked him down to meet his lips. The surprised grunt on the other side of that soft mouth changed to a pleased sigh and soon the two were locked in a passionate kiss. Soon he felt himself being lightly pressed against the door behind him and his own hands quickly shifted to tangle in brown locks.

"Mmm… a ah… Seto…" He panted against Seto's lips, lightly tugging at the hair and earning himself a low sounding moan.

"Joey…"

Shivers rolled down his back and he threw his head back when the brunet changed course to pay attention to the long golden neck. It was becoming clear that Seto liked the skin there… oh God did Seto like the skin there!

Just as Joey was falling under the spell of pleasure Seto was weaving, a jolt of unexpected ecstasy hit him, and he cried out in surprise. "A-Ahhn!"

Seto's thigh had brushed up in-between his own legs and had hit his… growing problem…

The moment he heard the cry, Seto pulled back and looked down at him with wide blown eyes. "I I'm sorry… I got carried away," he panted while watching him worriedly. "Are you ok?"

Flushing in exhilaration he shakily nodded. "Y Yeh… J Just… God what ah ya doin' ta me?" He croaked in a debauched voice, his heart pounding in his chest.

Seto's face turned red as well but his eyes dilated when he took in the ruffled state he'd left the blond. "I can't say I regret it when I get to see an expression like that on your face…" He whispered softly, his voice lowering a few notches to a sultry rasp.

Squeaking in embarrassment he covered his face. "U Uh… I'mma… s sleep now…" He stammered, swallowing back his arousal. "N Night!"

Not letting the brunet get a chance to respond he quickly opened his door and shot inside. Dear God he'd just gotten hard! Which Seto had been the cause of! He ran a hand through his face with a groan before making his way to his bed. Maybe some sleep would calm his raging hormones.

* * *

 _Hands traveled over golden flesh, sliding sensually down the bare chest and teasing the perked nipples until they were firm and rosy. The sounds of breathless moans and soft gasps echoed around the candle lit room and joined the noise of the bed creaking beneath the writhing blond._

" _Ahn… S Seto… M More…"_

 _He rolled his head from side to side, desperate for the older teen to move on from this torturously slow pace. It felt like a millennia that they'd been doing this and they weren't any closer to the much needed climax that he needed._

" _Shh… just relax…"_

" _B But-" He broke off into a throaty cry as those long pale hands traveled downward and began to toy with his inner thighs just a few inches from where he needed them to be. God why was he being tortured like this?!_

" _Look how beautiful you are… Just spread out like a piece of art for me to admire," Seto purred in admiration. "I want to touch every part of you… Find every single spot that will drive you crazy… Listen to your voice as you get closer to release… Tease you just so…" His hand drifted faintly upward and barely brushed against the tip of his burning need. "Until you beg for it…"_

 _Joey banged his head against the pillow and nearly sobbed. He could feel his flesh twitching and leaking from the brunet's administrations and knew that if he didn't do something soon he was going to go crazy!_

" _P P Please- Mmm… O Oh… S Seto… ya k killin' me!"_

 _A chuckle sounded above him and he opened his hazy eyes to stare up at Seto. His pale flesh was bathed a soft gold from the candle's off to the side. He was so beautiful…_

" _Shh… calm down. Trust me and I promise you won't regret it…"_

 _Joey whimpered and fell limp against the bed. He trusted him Seto more than anyone in the world. Soon he once again felt himself fall under Seto's spell, mind swirling in overwhelming pleasure and body on fire from the touch of magical hands. The grip on him tightened and began to move faster… and faster…_

Joey's eyes flew open and he flung himself up into a sitting position. His heart was hammering away and he felt shirt clinging to his body from the sweat covering him. The memories of his dream caused his face to flush redder than it already was. That's when he noticed something…

"Oh God…" He reluctantly looked down and saw the sheets tenting between his legs. Dammit! Cursing his luck and Seto for causing this whole mess, Joey threw the sheets off and hurried into his bathroom to take care of his 'problem' right then and there.

Soon he was standing under the cascading water and praying that the cold water will help. It had been a long time since he'd had a wet dream that powerful… Why'd it have to be NOW?! And why'd it have to be because of Seto? Not that he was complaining… he was incredible after all- NO! He was supposed to be calming _THAT_ , not feeding it dirty thoughts to help it along!

After about ten minutes of nothing happening he whimpered in defeat and pressed his forehead against the tile wall in front of him. He shakily lowered his hand and wrapped it around his twitching erection. A gasp left his parted lips and slowly he started an even pace. It had been so long… far before he'd arrived here at the Kaiba house.

Now that he'd admitted defeat he let his earlier thoughts return and fuel him on. He was picturing that instead of his hand, a paler one with long fingers was wrapped around his cock, sliding up and down teasingly... Hot air blowing against his neck and ear while a husky voice whispered his name… The feeling of a warm body pressed up behind him…

A low moan filled the shower along with the "shlick shlick" sound of his hand speeding up its motions. Breathless gasps were rapidly increasing in volume as he felt the pressure building up. Oh man… it had been so long…!

He whimpered as his imagination swept him away, picturing a smirking brunet pressing kisses to his neck up to nibble at his ear.

" _Do you like that…?"_

Joey nodded frantically and reached a hand up to roam around his chest, gasping as his fingers brushed against his sensitive nipple.

" _So needy… do you want more…?"_

"Y Yes…"

He could just picture that teasing chuckle and shivered as that thought went straight to his cock. Little whines and mewls were making their way from him and the grip tightened more. He was losing his mind with need and ecstasy and Oh God Oh GodOhGodyesSeto!

" _Cum for me~"_

"S Setoooo….!" He cried out, tipping over the edge and falling into the most intense climax he's ever had in his life. His vision whited out as he clung with one hand to the walls, knees quaking like jelly. Oh God his body felt like it was on fire…

"Fuck…S Seto…" Joey panted heavily, floating in his afterglow. He was so caught up in the bliss that he didn't even hear the sound of the door opening.

"Puppy? What's wrong, I heard you call for me-"

Joey looked up through the gap in the curtains to see a worried looking Seto standing in the doorway. He froze as the worry changed to confusion before realization hit him as he took in the flushed face, wide eyes and heavy breathing of the blond in the shower. A bright blush spread across the brunets face.

"Puppy… were you…?"

"S Seto a ah can e explain!"

"You… said my name?"

* * *

 **I'm a terrible person for ending it this short but I didn't want to keep going with this and ruin it since this is my first time writing M-rated things and I want to make the next chapter longer with the aftermath and whatnot. I hope I did ok! To all those who are still with this story I want to thank you for sticking around… I know it's been a long time and I'm so sorry! Please review and let me know if this was an ok chapter?**


	25. Chapter 25: Passion and Heat

**Hi everyone, wow it's… been a long time. A lot happened since the last episode. I've been dealing with some serious depression since coming to this new school and trying to find a way to adjust and fit in- So far I still only have one real friend from my last school (whom right now is really upset with me), struggling with sleep and projects, and I'm a few points away from failing my math class. More alone then I've ever been before and I'm not sure if it's worth staying at this school with all the anxiety, stress and depression I'm having. Even if I did go back home, my friends back in my hometown moved to a different town and I feel like I'm going to disappoint everyone…**

 **Moving on from the depressing subject ^,^" I finally have a free moment to try and make it all up to you guys and give a new chapter. I'm not sure how long it'll be and I know you guys really wanted to get out of that last cliff hanger.**

 **I do not own YuGiOh or any of it's characters. If I did I'd live with Joey and the Kaiba brothers and escape from college.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking'**

 _ **Flashbacks**_

* * *

 _Joey looked up through the gap in the curtains to see a worried looking Seto standing in the doorway. He froze as the worry changed to confusion before realization hit him as he took in the flushed face, wide eyes and heavy breathing of the blond in the shower._

" _Puppy… were you…?"_

" _S Seto a ah can e explain!"_

" _You… said my name?"_

* * *

"Puppy, you can't hide forever."

Nope. There was no way he was ever leaving his hideout. He'd order pizza and have it sent upstairs to the cave that he had built.

"You're going to have to come out eventually."

Maybe he could also somehow have someone send him his homework assignments? He could possibly convince some of his teachers to record their lesson and he'd just watch it here.

"Joey this is getting ridiculous."

He could also text Yugi and the others and just sneak them in through the window-

"PUPPY!"

Joey slowly took a risk and peeked out from under his blanket cocoon. Seto was crouched a few feet away from the bed, watching him with concern… and a slight blush. He groaned and re-hid his face. Why did he have to say Seto's name?!

"Ahm sorry…"

"Sorry? What for?"

"F…For… ya know…"

A soft chuckle met his response followed by a weight dipping the bed. The gentle pressure of Seto's hand through the blanket pressing on his shoulder caused his breath to hitch. He was still reeling from his earlier climax and any touch right now was like electricity hitting him. Joey whimpered quietly and shifted a little closer.

"Puppy… do you have any _idea_ what you do to me?" Seto whispered in a raspy voice. "Knowing that you were in there… doing that while imagining me…"

'Oh gawd what's he doin' ta _me_?!' Joey whined inwardly, shivering at the tone in his voice.

"I keep hearing your voice repeating over and over in my head," the brunet continued as though he had heard Joey's thoughts. "I wonder what would've happened if I'd been a few seconds earlier, what I would see-"

"S shaddup!" He squeaked in mortification. It was unbelievable that the older teen could say all this so easily! Hearing him speak like that… it was getting his heart beating like a drum.

A gasp left him as he was turned onto his back and suddenly felt a pair of lips press against his own through the blanket. His eyes fluttered shut and soon surrendered to the kiss, his thoughts floating away dizzily and his face flushing with heat. When the kiss ended, he barely even noticed that the blanket was pulled away from his limp grasp. The sight of Seto hovering over him with a soft smile on his face made his heart go _ba-dump… ba-dump… ba-dump_ …

"Oh Puppy… you have no idea how beautiful you truly are…" Seto breathed out, caressing the dazed blond across the cheek. "You're like a flame that sets fire to every inch of me…"

"S Seto…" He whispered raggedly. "T touch meh…"

The brunet's eyes widened in shock at the request. "Are you sure? I don't want to-"

"N Not all da w way- j just," Joey swallowed and grabbed Seto's hand, bringing it to his chest. "Touch a an' stuff… Please!"

The brunet nodded in agreement before leaning down and pressing kisses all over the younger teens face. "I'll go slow."

Soon the two were a tangle of naked bodies, exploring each other and finding new skin that had never been touched. Joey discovered that Seto had sensitive spots around his inner thighs and Seto found out that Joey would make wonderful noises when his tongue would play with his belly button.

When it got really heated between the two they'd laid facing one another on their sides and looking into each other's eyes. Slowly hands traveled downward and found two aching pieces of flesh. It felt so new and intense but knowing who it was touching him made Joey's body sing with want.

"Don't rush yourself," Seto panted softly. "If it's too much don't be afraid to s say so…"

Joey shook his head and shakily pressed closer to his love, bringing them together and rubbing against him with a whispered. "P Please… h help meh feel good…?"

Slowly a large pale hand wrapped around them both and began to pump in slow, deliberate strokes. He took his time and studied the gasping blond in front of him, finding which touches worked best, and used them effectively.

His eyes fell half lidded as he drew closer towards his climax slowly but surely. It was a gradual build and while it was driving him crazy, he loved the slow burn. He clung to Seto's wrist and held on to it as it set a pace that had him whining. "S Seto…!"

"Nhh…" He grunted out. "Puppy… I'm not going to last much longer…"

"M Me ne neitha!" Joey whimpered, digging his nails into the pillow with his free hand. He could feel pre-cum leaking from both their erections and knew that they're both going to lose it soon.

Together they both began to thrust into the hand gripping them firmly. Grunts and moans filling the room mixing with the panting gasps and "shlick" noises. Heat was building between the two and Joey could see the sweat lightly coating Seto's skin and causing his bangs to stick to his forehead. His face was flushed and eyes dilated. It was the most erotic sight he'd ever seen…

Unable to help himself he surged up and began kissing him passionately, caught up in the moment. His lips were met eagerly by Seto's and the two moved faster towards the end. It was growing to be almost painful how good it felt and Joey began to whine against Seto's lips. "P Please… I I have ta…"

"That's it… c cum… cum with me…!"

"Seto!" Joey wailed, body tensing as he was thrown into orgasm, clinging to the brunet tightly as cum shot onto both of their stomachs.

That seemed to set Seto off and soon he was following in climax. "Mmm… J Joey…!"

They pressed against one another, riding through the pleasure, before falling back against the bed. Joey lay staring up at the ceiling in a daze as he recovered. He'd never known anything could feel that good… it made him wonder what would actually happen if they ever… He shook the thought off inwardly and let out a big breath. One step at a time.

"D Dat… dat was…"

"Incredible?"

Joey grinned at the reply and tilted his head to look up at him, catching his eye and seeing the matching grin. For some reason he felt like laughing. He didn't know why but it just felt so… so…

"Yeh… Incredible sums it up," He chuckled.

Seto gave a soft laugh and reached over, sliding the blond's sweaty hair away before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "It was worth waiting for."

"Ahm sorry we didn't-"

"Don't. This was just as special, Puppy. I can wait an eternity," Seto promised with another kiss.

He sighed blissfully and melted into the loving gestures. He was the luckiest guy in the world.

"Der was just one problem…" He mused with a solemn tone of voice.

The brunet pulled back in bewilderment. "What problem?"

"…now I need anotha showa," Joey replied innocently, a smile twitching at his lips.

Giving a playfully growl, he grabbed a hold of the blond and dragged him closer, playfully wrestling with him and earning bubbling laughter. "I'll give YOU a problem!"

"Ah give! Ah give!"

"Too late!"

Eventually they fell back onto the bed, both having wide grins on their flushed faces. Raising himself onto his elbow, Seto gazed down at the younger teen and pressed a tender kiss to his rosy lips.

When they finally fell asleep, it was tangled together under the sheets with Joey resting his head on Seto's chest and the brunet's arms wrapped around his precious pup. They could worry about everything else later but for tonight… tonight it was filled with peaceful smiles, sweet dreams, warm embraces- and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry everyone. I started writing this towards the end of November, but life has been kicking my ass left and right. I had all but given up in the one class I was sure I was going to completely fail and ended up getting a D- so I can at least say it wasn't an F. The sucky part is is that the class is so low that it doesn't even count but I had to take it because it helped refresh me in math. I just pray that I'll never have those math teachers again… Then my depression got really bad and I was seriously going to drop out of college. Like, one day I was in my dorm room and waiting for any of my friends to respond to me while wondering if anyone would miss me or notice if I just left…**

 **Then I go back home for break and I'm still feeling low… I tried to talk to one of my friends about it and was saying how I'm still really struggling and she only said "You need to find a way to snap out of it."**

 **The plus is that my Grandma got a clean bill of health and they couldn't find any traces of cancer! She'll still have to undergo check ups and all just to be on the safe side but it's a relief knowing that she's ok.**

 **Thank you to anyone who's still reading this… I know this chapter is really short but I'm going to try and do better. Hopefully this semester won't be as horrible. Please review and let me know if this is any good. HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE**


End file.
